Mi amor en secreto
by mpride87
Summary: Basado en la película The Kissing Booth. Darien regresa a Tokio luego de dos años y descubre que Serena ya no es más una niña, lo que lo lleva a meterse en problemas al querer "protegerla". ¿Qué es lo que siente Darien por Serena? ¿Sentirá ella lo mismo?
1. Capítulo 1: De regreso a casa

Estaba cansado.

Habían ya pasado 12 de las 13 horas que duraba mi vuelo de regreso a casa.

Había pasado los dos últimos años fuera de Tokio. Dos años en los que me concentre solamente en estudiar, y aunque hice muchos amigos y visité muchos lugares, había algo dentro mío que siempre...me hacía querer volver a casa.

Era extraño porque lo más parecido a una familia que tenía en Tokio era a mi mejor amigo Andrew. Lo conocí cuando estaba en la primaria. El pareció ser el único al que no le importó que yo fuera un niño desmemoriado y sin padres.

Y entonces llegó un recuerdo inundó mi mente.

 **Flashback**

Estaba caminando por la ciudad vestido de traje. No me gustaba mucho pero debo admitir que el traje me queda bastante bien. Me paré de pronto a ver un cartel afuera de una joyería. Anunciaban una exposición de cristales raros.

 _¨Cristales raros¨-pensé_

Siempre había sentido una extraña fascinación por los cristales, así que me quedé interesado leyendo el anuncio hasta que algo me golpeó.

Me volteé en seco y pude atrapar en el aire una bola de papel, que resultó ser un exámen.

-30 puntos? Me parece que deberías estudiar más cabeza de chorlito- dije mirando al exámen y no al propietario

-¡Porque no te metes en tus propios asuntos!- me respondió con la cara roja de furia.

Entonces la ví. Era una niña. ¡La niña (en realidad mujer) más hermosa que había visto en mi vida!. Me quedé sin aliento, mirandola como si estuviera en algún tipo de trance.

-¡No molestes! - Me dijo y se alejó

 **Fin del flashback**

 _-Serena- pensé_

No sabía porqué pensaba en ella. No era que estuviera enamorado de ella o algo así. Serena y yo teníamos una relación...complicada.

Una vez que mi mejor amigo me la presentó especificando claramente y en un tono bastante fuerte que ella era " _casi una hermana para él",_ pues se conocían desde que tenían 6 años, todo se hizo más complicado.

Serena y yo nos la pasabamos peleando como perro y gato. No había lugar en el que se respirara paz si ambos estábamos presentes. Parecía que cualquier cosa que saliera de mi boca la irritaba y a mi...a mi me pasaba lo mismo, con la diferencia de que disfrutaba cada segundo de mis peleas con ella. Andrew me había en todos los idiomas que conocía, que dejara de molestarla, pero la verdad es que a veces, solo a veces, la esperaba a la vuelta de su casa para verla correr a la escuela y chocar contra mi.

Incluso una vez para molestarla, accedí a salir con su amiga Rei, quien muy elegantemente me invitó a salir cayendo delante mío, provocando que le pise la cabeza.

Y ahí estaba, según yo no sentía nada por Serena, pero me encontraba, como muchas otras cientos de veces...pensando en ella

-Agg...que es lo que pasa contigo Chiba- dije en voz alta - Es solo una niñita

Eso último era cierto. Serena solo era una niñita cuando me fui de Tokio. Tenía apenas 15 años y yo la conocí desde que ella tenía 13 y la verdad es que en esos años, ella no había cambiado ni siquiera un poco,

¿Sería diferente ahora? ¿Seguiría con su mismo peinado gracioso que le sentaba tan bien?

Estaba seguro que no tendría novio, pues era tan despistada que no era capaz de darse cuenta si le gustaba a un chico y era tan inconsciente de su extremadamente notoria belleza, que uno podría pensar que estaba loca. Además estaba el hecho de que nadie, absolutamente nadie, se le podía acercar a Serena si es que Andrew no lo aprobaba primero, además de que yo me había encargado, de gentilmente recordarles a todos los chicos de su escuela, que el que se acercara a ella, se las vería conmigo y en mi ausencia ...con Andrew.

-estimados pasajeros, hemos aterrizado en la ciudad de Tokio, por favor permanezcan sentados hasta que el avión se haya detenido- escuché por el altavoz

Había llegado a Tokio.

Había vuelto a casa


	2. Capítulo 2: Ya no eres una niñita

La luz del sol empezaba a colarse por mi ventana. No sabía cómo ni a que hora, pero de alguna manera, me había quedado dormido sobre mi cama luego de desempacar. Eran las 5:00 am. Ese día tenía que ir a la universidad a matricularme para mi último año en la escuela de medicina y tenía que pasar por el hospital general de ciudad N°10 para reunirme con el doctor Sato, quien me había ofrecido trabajo como su asistente en el consultorio de pediatría, pero todo eso era hasta las 11:00 am.

Decidí entonces salir a correr. Troté por al menos una hora y media y fui al Crown a tomar un café. Cuando llegué me quedé sorprendido con lo mucho que había cambiado el lugar. Hace un año Andrew pudo dar la inicial para comprar el lugar. ¡Había remodelado todo! . La zona del café estaba ahora mucho más iluminada y separada del área de juegos, que tenía muchas maquinas nuevas. Me acerqué al mostrador y pregunté por Andrew. Un muchacho me informó que tenía clases desde las 7:00 am en la universidad. Como tampoco estaba Unazuki, decidí irme y caminar por la ciudad.

Dejé que mis pies me guiaran sin quejarme, hasta que me di cuenta, que sin pensarlo, había llegado a un lugar muy familiar...¡estaba a un par de cuadras de la casa de Serena! ¡en el mismo lugar donde solíamos chocar!. Miré mi reloj y maldije en voz alta (aunque en realidad estaba bastante agradecido) pues eran casi las 08:00 am y sabía que aunque Serena, quien ahora iba en preparatoria, aparecería por ahí en cualquier momento.

Me quedé parado entonces a esperar el suave golpe. Estaba pensando en una manera casual de mente trabajaba a mil por hora pensando en cómo debería iniciar la conversación.

-¡Hola Cabeza de chorlito!- _¿Cabeza de chorlito? ¿Esa era la mejor forma que se me ocurría para saludarla después de 2 años?_

-¡Es un gusto verte Serena!¡Te ves muy linda esta mañana!- _nooooo...a pesar de que SI era muy linda, yo jamás se lo había dicho y si lo hacía seguramente pensaría que sufrí daño cerebral o algo así._

Me quedé tan sumergido en mis pensamientos que no me dí cuenta de que ¡ya habían pasado 30 minutos!. Era claro que Serena no iba a aparecer y yo debía ir a casa a darme una ducha. De camino de regreso no podía explicar lo que sentía. ¿Era acaso decepción? Pero porqué sentiría decepción?

 _-Duhh ...porque no pudiste ver a Serena?_...Oh no! Me estaba respondiendo a mi mismo. Ahora si estaba volviéndome loco.

 **MAS TARDE ESE MISMO DÍA**

Las cosas habían ido bastante bien.

La siguiente semana empezaba mis turnos en el Hospital y la universidad no había tenido ningún problema en recibirme. Me encontré con Andrew, quien estaba con Mark y David. Nos fuimos al Crown a beber unas cervezas. Pude contarles todo lo que me había pasado y ellos a su vez me dijeron todo lo que ellos habían hecho en mi ausencia. Mientras Mark contaba por tercera vez cómo después de mi partida se había vuelto el chico más popular de la universidad, yo solo pensaba en si ese día vería a Serena.

- _Carajo...otra vez estoy pensando en ella_ -

- _¿Dijiste algo amigo?_ \- me preguntó Andrew

- _Eh..no nada solamente recordé que olvidé desempacar algo._ \- contesté lo más tranquilo que pude

- _Y que pasa con Saori?_ \- Me preguntó David y yo no entendía a que se refería- _Me refiero a que ustedes terminaron porque tu te fuiste a América y ahora que volviste...lo lógico es que vuelvan no?-_

Lo cierto era que desde que llegué no había pensado ni una sola vez en Saori. Ella era mi antigua novia. Era dulce, inteligente y muy estudiosa, por lo que encajábamos muy bien como pareja, pero creo que nunca llegué a sentir algo realmente por ella. Era agradable pasar tiempo con ella, pero de que te agrade alguien a amarlo...hay muuucho camino.

De pronto la campañilla de la puerta del Crown sonó y casi me quedo sordo cuando una alegre rubia con uniforme de preparatoria gritó mi nombre a todo pulmón.

- _¡Dariiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiieeeeennnnnnn! ¡Has regresado!_ -

- _Gracias por ese recibimiento Mina_ \- le respondí sonriendo- _Es bueno verlas chicas_ \- dije dirigiéndome a las otras 3

-¿Cuando llegaste Darien?- Me preguntó Lita

-Pues anoche- le respondí

-Nos hubieras avisado y hubiéramos preparado un gran recibimiento en el aeropuerto-Me dijo Rei con un tono ...¿coqueto?

-Olvídalo Rei, ni siquiera me avisó a mi que soy como su alma gemela- dijo divertido Andrew

Todos rieron.

La campanilla de la puerta volvió a sonar y instintivamente giré la cabeza. En ese momento el mundo se detuvo. Todo se hizo más brillante y borroso a la vez. Una sensación de calor me inundó y las palabras parecieron desaparecer de mi boca.

Con la sonrisa más cálida que haya visto, ella caminaba hacia donde estábamos. Estaba vestida con un uniforme distinto al de las otras chicas. Llevaba una falda a cuadros verde con negro (bastante corta para mi gusto) que dejaba ver sus perfectas y largas piernas; y una blusa blanca con un sweater guinda que se pegaba a su cuerpo como una segunda piel. Su cabello ya no estaba sujetado como siempre. Ahora era mas corto y estaba amarrado en una coleta alta. Estaba simplemente perfecta.

-¡Darien! ¡Que alegría verte!- me dijo mientras me abrazaba

Mi cuerpo no se movía. No podía articular una sola palabra. Quería decirle algo como ¡ _Yo también estoy muy feliz de verte Serena!_

- _¡Hola cabeza de chorlito! Vaya...nuevo uniforme ¿eh? ¿Acaso se cansaron de tus exámenes de 30 puntos y te echaron de tu escuela?-_ Oh dios mío...que es lo que he hecho

 _-¡Darien!¡Discúlpate en este momento con Serena!_ \- me gritó Andrew casi como si yo fuera un niño chiquito

- _No hace falta Andrew. Creo que a pesar de que se fue tan lejos, lo engreído no se lo pudo quitar. Vengan chicas vamos a buscar una mesa_ \- y con eso se marchó junto a sus amigas y no me volvió a mirar más.

Durante la media hora siguiente Andrew se la pasó reprochandome por la forma en la que había tratado a Serena, pero la verdad es que no había oído una sola palabra de lo que había dicho pues mi mente solo podía pensar en lo hermosa que estaba, en cómo se movía con la gracia y delicadeza de una diosa, en cómo aun me sorprendía que fuera la única mujer que en lugar de arrojarse a mis brazos, tenía la fuera de enfrentarse a mi y sobre todo...en que la niña que dejé al partir ...ya no era una más una niñita. Ahora era una mujer.


	3. Capítulo 3: Unos shorts y una decisión

Mi primer encuentro con Serena había sido todo un fracaso. Y aunque me cuestioné toda la noche porque me afectaba tanto (porque repito...no siento nada por ella), lo único que quería era poder regresar el tiempo y poder cambiar las cosas.

Por lo menos había sacado algunas cosas buenas de todo esto. Cuando por fin le presté atención a Andrew pude descubrir que Serena llevaba un nuevo uniforme porque había mejorado tanto sus notas, que sus padres la habían cambiado a una preparatoria mucho más exigente y no a cualquier preparatoria, sino ¡a la preparatoria que formaba parte de la universidad! ¡De mi universidad!. Eso me había alegrado bastante porque quizá, solo quizá...tendría una oportunidad de arreglar las cosas con ella.

Esperen...¿desde cuando me interesa arreglar las cosas con Serena?

Oh dios! realmente me estaba volviendo loco. ¿Que era esto que estaba sintiendo por Serena? ¿Acaso era atracción?

Tenía que descubrirlo y pronto.

 _ **AL DIA SIGUIENTE**_

Me levanté temprano y preparé algo de desayunar.

Tomé las llaves de mi auto y me fui hacia la universidad.

En el camino hacia mi salón de clase me encontré con Saori, quien se encargó de que me quedara grabado en la cabeza (y en el celular con 23 mensajes) que teníamos que hablar.

No tenía clases hasta la tarde, así que decidí ir hacia el lado donde estaban las instalaciones de la preparatoria. Si no me equivocaba debían estar ea punto de salir y quizá tendría la suerte de ver a Serena y arreglar el desastre de ayer.

Luego de buscar por casi quince minutos la vi.

Estaba en una de las canchas de fútbol. Llevaba un short que hacía que su trasero se viera perfecto y una camiseta ajustada. Ni las porristas que practicaban a un costado se veían tan sexys como ella. La vi jugar por otros 10 minutos y... ¡vaya que era buena!. Luego esperé a que terminara el partido y se cambiara para poder abordarla. No quería que ni ella ni alguno de sus compañeros pensara que yo era un acosador o algo así.

Esperé paciente a una distancia prudente de los vestidores y vi cuando salió. Me estaba acercando a ella cuando un muchacho alto y de cabello marón se le acercó por detrás y la abrazó. Ella forcejeaba para soltarse.

 _-Ya te dije que no Peter ¡así que sueltame ya!-_

 _-Ya te lo dije linda, solamente te soltaré si me das tu número-_

No recuerdo como pasaron las cosas, solamente recuerdo que vi todo rojo y corrí hacia el muchacho para arrojarlo al piso y golpearlo lo más fuerte que puede. No podía detenerme. No quería. ¡Cómo se había atrevido a siquiera tocarla!

- _¡Ya sueltalo Darien!_ \- me gritaba Serena, aunque más parecía una suplica

Solté al muchacho y ella me arrastró del brazo. Cuando estuvimos fuera del área de la preparatoria comenzó a gritarme.

- _¡Pero que demonios te pasa!_ -gritaba con una fuerza que no sabía que tenía- _¡con que derecho te atreves a golpear a mis compañeros!_

- _¡Que demonios te pasa a ti Serena! ¡El tipo se estaba pasando contigo y yo solamente te defendí!_ \- le reproche

- _¡No necesito que me defiendas Darien! ¡Yo me se cuidar sola! Además nadie te pidió ayuda-_

Era cierto. Ella no pidió ayuda y yo no tenía excusa para entrometerme en su vida. Estaba en problemas.¿Cómo iba a justificar esto ante ella?

- _Eres como una hermana pequeña para Andrew. ¿Crees que él me hubiera perdonado si no te hubiera defendido?_ \- ahí estaba! perfecto! la excusa perfecta!

- _Bueno..yo..._ \- me dijo casi susurrando

- _Lo ves! Eres una niña tan despistada que no te das cuenta de las cosas!_ -le respondí

- _¿y que es de lo que exactamente me debo de dar cuenta?_ \- me preguntó reiniciando la pelea

- _Pues de que ya no eres una niñita y que tu cuerpo pues...ha cambiado! y ahora los chicos te buscarán más y no precisamente para regalarte rosas. ¡Además tu tienes la culpa por andar exhibiendote en esos shorts tan pequeños!_ \- ahí estaba. Lo había soltado. Había dejado salir toda la cólera que tenía acumulada por ver la escena anterior.

- _Uy ya déjame en paz! No te soporto!_ -

Y con eso se dio media vuelta y se marchó rápidamente, dejandome con un solo pensamiento: Desde ahora tendría que protegerla de todos los tipos que quisieran acercarsele.

 _ **POV SERENA**_

 _ **-**_ _¡Además tu tienes la culpa por andar exhibiendote en esos shorts tan pequeños!_ -me había dicho

¡Pero quien demonios se creía para criticar la forma en la que me vestía!

Además el no era nada mío. Solamente eramos ...¿amigos?...no! conocidos! si eso eramos: conocidos. Aun así, no entendía porque Darien siempre se las arreglaba para estar presente en mis pensamientos.

- _Pues de que ya no eres una niñita y que tu cuerpo pues...ha cambiado!-_ ¿Que significaba eso? ¿Acaso Darien se había, al menos por un momento, fijado en mi? Nah...eso era imposible.

Recuerdo cuando lo conocí. Después de gritarle por haberme molestado, me perdí en esos hermosos ojos azules. Darien era sin duda, el chico más guapo que conocía. Todo en él era perfecto. Tenía una sonrisa que te podía derretir de lo sexy que era. Y su pecho...aunque no lo había visto nunca sin camiseta, estaba segura que su abdomen estaba marcado como si fuera una escultura.

- _Por favor Serena! Ya habías superado esto!_ -pensé- La verdad es que desde que conocí a Darien había sentido una fuerte atracción hacia él. Cuando Andrew me lo presentó como su amigo, pensaba que quizá un día se fijaría en mi. _Nada más lejos de la realidad. É_ l salía con muchas chicas, incluida mi amiga Rei, que eran mucho más ..."grandes" que yo. Esas chicas eran totalmente opuestas a mi. Parecía que él escogía a la que más rápido se le aventara a los brazos. Todas eran altas, usaban mucho (demasiado) maquillaje, hablaban de "cosas de adultos", siempre ordenaban ensalada sin aderezo, usaban ropa que mostraba demasiada piel y eran muy femeninas. Yo por el contrario era "plana", me gustaba el fútbol, prefería la música antigua, comía toneladas de pizza y helado y mis uñas eran un desastre. Poco a poco me fui dando cuenta que Darien Chiba estaba total y absolutamente fuera de mi alcance.

Y para matar lo último de esperanza que me quedaba, Darien empezó un noviazgo estable con Saori, una muchacha de su misma universidad, que era como las anteriores chicas, pero ella si era amable y verdaderamente inteligente. Era el complemento perfecto para él.

- _Una malteada doble de chocolate por favor_ \- pedí casi sin ánimos a mi llegada al Crown

- _Mal día eh?_ \- me contestó Andrew

- _Preguntale a tu mejor amigo_ -le respondí

- _¡No puedo creerlo! En verdad no se que hacer con ustedes dos. Darien lleva 2 días en Tokio y ya están nuevamente como perro y gastos, esta situación ya tiene que..._ -

- _Esta vez no fue mi culpa!_ \- lo interrumpí- _Lo que pasa es que un muchacho quería que le diera mi número de teléfono y me abrazó por detrás amenazándome con no soltarme si es que no se lo daba y entonces apareció de la nada Darien y se le lanzó encima como un cavericola y empezó a golpearlo_ -

- _Y supongo que tu no te entrometiste verdad Serena?_ -me preguntó Andrew mientras ponía mi malteada en la mesa

- _Claro que me metí! Darien no puede estar golpeando a mis compañeros solo porque sí y luego salirme con la excusa de que si no lo hubiera hecho tu le habrías reclamado_ \- y con es terminé mi relato a la espera de que Andrew me diera la razón

- _Pues claro que le hubiera reclamado! Y esta vez voy a ponerme del lado de Darien porque yo hubiera hecho lo mismo_ \- me dijo y yo solo pude mirarlo sorpendida

- _No es tan raro Serena. Te conozco desde que teníamos 6 años y eres como mi hermana. Te he visto crecer y obviamente como a cualquier hermano mayor, me molesta que alguien se meta con mi hermana pequeña. Darien es mi mejor amigo, y como mi mejor amigo sabe que tiene la obligación de proteger a mi hermana menor. Quizá Darien se pasó un poco de la raya al pegarle a ese chico, pero entiende que lo hizo porque quería protegerte como lo hubiera hecho yo_ -

Y entonces todo cobro sentido. Era lógico. Para Darien yo era la molesta hermana pequeña de su mejor amigo y él como mejor amigo, tenía que ciudarme.

Aquel pensamiento que me invadió por un segundo, donde Darien Chiba se había fijado en mi, se esfumó completamente.


	4. Capítulo 4: Una fiesta y una advertencia

Después del "incidente" en la preparatoria las cosas habían mejorado mucho.

Serena y yo habíamos hablado (gracias a la intervención de Andrew).Ella me había recordado amablemente que se podía cuidar sola y yo le había prometido que no intervendría más en su vida personal, promesa que desde luego no pensaba cumplir.

Ya era viernes y todos estábamos reunidos en el Crown comentando que el lunes iniciaba mis prácticas en el hospital.

- _Ahora si estarás ocupado Darien_ \- dijo Amy- _Ya no tendrás tiempo para nada_ -

- _Oigan es cierto! Darien estará tan ocupado que no tendrá tiempo para divertirse!_ \- Dijo Mark- _¿Que les parece si hacemos una fiesta mañana por la noche?_ -

- _Es una idea fantastica!_ \- repsondió Rei

- _Oigan chicos en verdad no es..._ -traté de interrumpir

- _Vamos Darien, además no tuvimos tiempo de hacerte una fiesta de bienvenida!_ \- dijo alegre Mina

- _¡Y podemos hacerla aquí en el Crown!-_ como siempre Andrew ayudándome

- _Ok está bien, pero les pido que hagamos algo pequeño_ -

Creo que la definición de "pequeño" que tenía en mi cabeza, distaba mucho de la definición que mis amigos conocían. ¡Había más de 50 personas!

A decir verdad...era una gran fiesta. Todos bailaban, había mucho alcohol, juegos ...parecía que todos se divertían.

Entré y saludé a todos. Me obligaron a beber un shot de tequila para brindar por mi regreso y luego vino otro y otro. Al cabo de treinta minutos yo estaba ..."alegre". Estaba apoyado en la barra junto a mis amigos, cuando Saori se paró a mi costado. Estaba realmente guapa. Un poco cargada para la fiesta pero guapa. Llevaba un mini vestido negro ajustado con un gran escote. Sus zapatos de tacón le hacían ganar unos centímetros de altura que resaltaban su porte.

Empezó a hablarme sobre la universidad y sobre lo poco que nos habíamos visto esta semana. Me recordó (nuevamente) que teníamos una conversación pendiente. De pronto todo se iluminó y Serena flotaba como un ángel hacia donde estaba. Estaba vestida con unos jeans azules oscuros ajustados a su cadera, un top negro brillante que dejaba toda su espalda descubierta y su cabello suelto y alisado. Lucía simplemente perfecta.

- _Hola chicos ¡Vaya que gran fiesta!_ \- comentó alegre

-¿Porqué tardaste tanto Serena?- le preguntó Lita

- _Lo que pasa es que Alex tuvo un problema con su auto y tuvimos que parar en la gasolinera_ -respondió sin mucha importancia

- _No será que como tus padres no están en la ciudad ¿aprovecharon para conocerse mejor?_ \- dijo Mina y yo sentí que el techo caía sobre mis hombros

-MINA!- gritaron Andrew y Serena al mismo tiempo

-Me perdí de algo?- dijo un chico rubio mientras se incorporaba al grupo

Al parecer Alex era un compañero de Serena que había estado hace mucho tiempo pidiéndole una cita y Serena no tuvo mejor idea que traerlo a MI fiesta de bienvenida. Alex no parecía un mal tipo. Si no fuera porque miraba a Serena como si en cualquier momento se le fuera a lanzar encima, creo que me hubiera caído bien.

Todos bailamos y bebimos. Me dí cuenta de que Serena y las chicas bebían mucho más que nosotros. Yo quise protestar pero Andrew me lanzó el discurso de _"todos hemos sido jóvenes y hemos tenido excesos"._ Saori estaba colgada de mi brazo con la excusa de que había bebido mucho y no podía caminar. Sinceramente no tuve que hacer mucho para poner distancia entre Alex y Serena porque Andrew como buen hermano mayor, se había encargado de eso.

- _Y ahora, elegiremos a la chica más sexy de la fiesta!_ \- oh no...Mark y sus tontas ideas

Muchas chicas empezaron a subir al pequeño escenario que había en el medio. Entre ellas Saori que misteriosamente se había recuperado rápidamente del malestar por beber en exceso.

-Deberías subir tu Serena-dijo Alex y yo estaba esperando que Andrew le partiera la cara

- _En serio lo crees?_ \- le respondió ella

- _Claro! realmente pienso que eres la chica más bonita de la fiesta_ \- y con eso no hubo poder o Andrew que impidiera que Serena suba al escenario.

Como era de esperarse, Serena quedó entre las 2 finalistas del concurso, y Mark no tuvo mejor idea que escoger como ganadora a la que hiciera el baile más sexy.

-Por favor Serena! No tienes que hacerlo!- le decía Andrew casi suplicante

-Andrew por favor ya no soy una niñita- le respondía ella con firmeza

No podía creer que la dulce niña que yo había dejado cuando me fui, se hubiera convertido en una mujer tan fuerte, que era capaz de lograr lo que quería dejándote con la boca cerrada. Y entonces, igual que aquella vez que en la preparatorio, la furia me invadió, pero en lugar de pegarle a alguien, esta vez hice algo peor:

- _Además no podrás hacerlo, eres solo una niñita tonta- pronuncié esas palabras sin pensarlas realmente_

 _-Mírame- me dijo acercándose a mi_

Luego de eso Serena se subió al escenario y empezó a bailar de manera muy sexy. Yo estaba que hervía de la cólera y ella cada vez bailaba de manera más y más sensual. Voltee a mirar a Andrew que a su vez me miraba a mi sin saber que hacer. Mark y David aplaudían y gritaban .

Mina se llevó a Andrew a un costado pues estaba a punto de lanzarse al escenario y bajar a Serena y yo estaba pegado en mi sitio, hipnotizado por el movimiento de las caderas de Serena. De pronto todo se salió de control y Serena empezó a sacarse el top. Alex sacó su teléfono para grabar la escena mientras le decía a Rei que nadie iba a creerle en el instituto que él dormía con esa chica.

Tomé a Alex por la camisa y me lo llevé hacia el pasillo del baño.

- _Si te atreves a mostrarle ese video a alguien, yo mismo te mataré ¿entendiste?_ \- le dije con rabia- _y encárgate de decirle a todos los chicos del instituto, que tienen prohibido acercarse a Serena o se las verán conmigo. Ahora vete de aquí.-_

Dejé a Alex en el piso y regresé a la fiesta. Caminé hasta el escenario y tomé de forma brusca a Serena en mis brazos. Ella protestó y empezó a golpearme, pero yo me la llevé afuera y practicamente la lance a mi auto.

-Se acabó la fiesta para ti. Nos vamos-

Ella quiso protestar pero pronto se quedó dormida.

Manejé a mi departamento pensando en lo que había pasado y en lo hermosa que se veía Serena aún mientras dormía.


	5. Capítulo 5: Amargo despertar

Estaba despierta pero no quería realmente abrir los ojos.

Me dolía cada parte de mi cuerpo ¿Me había caído? Probablemente si. El estómago me retorcía por una mezcla de irritación y estaba tan cómoda, tan calientita que me resistía a levantarme. Olía tan bien.

- _Oh dios!_ \- grité y di un salto - _¡mi cuarto no huele así!_

Ese no era mi cuarto y mucho menos mi cama. ¿Qué es lo que había hecho? ¿Acaso estaba en la habitación de Alex? no, no, probablemente Alex vivía aun con sus padres. Entonces ¿donde estaba? ¿Realmente había sido tan tonta de perder mi virginidad por tres vasos de tequila? Bueno fueron más de 3, probablemente más de 10. Aun tenía mi ropa puesta, un poco desarreglada pero puesta finalmente, por lo que descarté esa posibilidad, así que todo se hizo más confuso pues no había razón para estar en una habitación que no era la mía (tampoco de alguna de mis amigas).

- _Ouch mi cabeza-_ había sido una muy mala idea pararme tan rápido- _¿Qué es lo que pasa contigo Serena? ¿Porqué no recuerdas nada?_ \- y diciendo esto me tumbé de nuevo en la cama.

De un lado se abrió una puerta y apareció Darien. Estaba envuelto en una toalla que cubría solamente de su cintura para abajo. Al parecer había salido de la ducha pues estaba todo salpicado de agua.

- _Abdominales marcados-_ pensé

Era ridículo lo perfecto que era su cuerpo. Un suspiro dejó mi boca y me delató, haciendo que el se volteara a verme.

- _Lo siento, no quise despertarte_ \- me dijo con una sonrisa

- _Yo..yo...yo_...-dije más tartamudeando que hablando

- _¿Así que te gusta lo que ves verdad?_ -me respondió en su clásico tono sexy/arrogante

- _Uy! ya cállate y dime donde estoy !_ -le dije lanzandole una almohada que esquivó fácilmente

- _Bueno...anoche te subiste a bailar al escenario del Crown y te pusiste...como lo puedo decir...¡un poco loca! ¡casi te desnudas delante de toda la fiesta!_ \- me dijo apoyándose en la puerta de manera sexy mientras yo quería que me tragara la tierra en ese momento ¿acaso ésto podría empeorar?- _Así que tuve que bajarte y traerte aquí. Luego de eso vomitaste TRES VECES en mi baño de invitados y después de suplicar por mi perdón...finalmente te dormiste_ \- sí, ésto acababa de empeorar.

- _Lo siento...lamento haberte arruinado la fiesta_ -le dije sintiéndolo realmente

- _Nah ...no me arruinaste nada_ \- me dijo sentándose a un lado de la cama- _además todo fue compensado por la cara que pusiste cuando me viste salir de la ducha desnudo_ \- y rió

-Darien...¿no dormimos juntos verdad?-pregunté rezando con todas mis fuerzas para que el sonrojo no se me notara tanto y esperando que me respondiera que no, aunque para ser sincera, la idea de haber pasado una noche con Darien Chiba ...no me desagradaba.

- _¡Cómo crees cabeza de chorlito!...¡Andrew me mataría si hiciera eso! Si te cuidé toda la noche pero dormí en el sofá y si me viste salir de este baño, es porque aun no limpié el baño de visitas_ \- y ahí estaba de nuevo. Golpeándome sin avisarme... había llegado nuevamente la cruel realidad. Yo sólo era la "hermanita menor" de su mejor amigo.

-Oye...oye...Serena? Serena me estás oyendo?- decía ofreciéndome un vaso de agua y una aspirina

-Umh? Ah si, si, disculpa...gracias! realmente la cabeza me está matando- le dije y mi estómago rugió provocando que ambos nos riéramos.

-Y al parecer tu estómago también! Ven...acompáñame a tomar desayuno cabeza de chorlito- me dijo dándome una palmadita en la cabeza

Y entró al baño llevando un short y una me quedé pensando que esta había sido probablemente, la primera vez que Darien Chiba y yo, no nos habíamos casi matado.¿Estarían cambiando las cosas? No estaba segura. Lo único que sabía era que estaba a punto de tomar desayuno con el que consideraba mi archienemigo.

- _Vienes?-_ Me dijo saliendo del baño y yo respondí con la cabeza y me levanté de la cama para seguirlo.

-Me temo que solo tengo cereales y un poco de pizza que ordené ayer para el almuerzo, pero puedo ir a la tienda si quieres otra cosa-me dijo metiendo la cabeza en la refrigeradora en busca de algo más

- _Estas bromeando? Pizza y cereales son mi desayuno favorito! Si no te conociera, diría que tienes demasiada información acerca de mi Chiba...¿Acaso has estado vigilandome?_ \- le respondí fingiendo indignación

-Oh por favor...cómo si yo...-

-Buenos días Darien- dijo una voz detrás mío

-Saori?...-preguntó Darien extrañado

¡Saori estaba ahí! Había salido de una de las habitaciones despeinada y vistiendo solamente una camisa, que por el tamaño, era de Darien. No se porqué pero me sentía...¿traicionada? Sentía tanta rabia por dentro, ¡cómo se había atrevido!¡me había llevado a su departamento cuando estaba con su novia allí!. Me levanté y tomé mi bolso que estaba cerca a la puerta

-Serena yo...-me dijo sujetando mi muñeca

-No te preocupes Darien, no quise interrumpir tu noche. Lo mejor es que me vaya. Gracias por todo- le dije soltándome de su agarre y cerrando la puerta.

Caminé directo al ascensor. Las lágrimas brotaban de mis ojos y no entendía porque. Darien y yo no eramos nada. No tenía porque afectarme el saber que estaba con su novia. Pero dolía...¡cómo dolía!


	6. Capitulo 6: Nuestra primera ¿cita?

¡Maldita Saori!

Por culpa suya Serena se había ...¿porque me importaba tanto que se haya marchado?

- _Darien...¿Darien me estas escuchando?_ \- me preguntaba Saori que estaba parada frente a mi

- _Eh si...Saori ¿que haces aquí y cómo entraste?_ \- le respondí realemente confundido. Aunque repasaba y repasaba la noche anterior en mi mente, no podía recordar en que momento Saori había llegado a mi casa ¿La había traído yo?

- _No Darien, yo pregunté primero...¿Te acostaste con esa niñita?_ \- me dijo en un tono que sonó más a reclamo que a pregunta

- _¡Cómo crees Saori! ¡Serena es casi la hermana menor de Andrew!¡Jamás le haría eso!_ \- le respondí de mala gana

- _Bueno...me alegra saberlo. Y para responderte, anoche cuando dejaste la fiesta decidí venir a buscarte. Recordé que cuando salíamos me mostraste dónde guardabas la llave de emergencia y la tomé y entré.-_ me dijo como si entrar en casa de otros fuera de lo más normal - _quise acostarme en la misma cama que tú pero estabas durmiendo en el sillón y Serena estaba en la cama, así que me metí al cuarto de invitados_ -

- _Mira Saori, se que tu y yo tuvimos algo, pero ahora solo somos...amigos y no puedes estar entrando en mi departamento como si nada_ \- le dije tratando de ser lo más claro posible

-Es por esa niña verdad? Te gusta?-

-Ya te dije que no Saori y además...-

Y sin darme cuenta ya la tenía encima besándome. Saori me agradaba y por eso respondí a su beso, pero mi mente nuevamente me traicionó y se inundó con el recuerdo de Serena.

- _Estas bromeando? Pizza y cereales es mi desayuno favorito!_ \- me había dicho con una hermosa sonrisa

Definitivamente me estaba volviendo loco.

 **DOS DÍAS DESPUÉS**

El lunes había llegado y aunque no había visto a Serena en todo el fin de semana, me sentía más tranquilo luego de que Andrew me felicitara por haber salvado a Serena de desnudarse en público y me explicara que probablemente se fue de mi casa porque no quería interrumpir, pues ella era así. Hubiera querido decirle que no estaba interrumpiendo nada y que realmente hubiera querido que se quedara y desayunar con ella. Por el momento dejaría las cosas así.

Mis clases habían terminado. Andrew me había pedido que llevara a Serena hasta su casa, pues había olvidado su uniforme para su práctica de fútbol y él tenía que atender una emergencia en el Crown. Por supuesto, como el buen amigo que soy, acepté, así que faltando 5 minutos para la salida, ya me encontraba parado en la puerta del instituto esperando por Serena.

- _Así que no tengo más alternativa que irme contigo verdad Chiba?_ \- escuché que decía mientras yo volteaba

- _Pues por orden de tu hermano, hoy seré tu chofer cabeza de chorlito_ \- le respondí sonriendo

- _Ay ya que! Mejor vamos de una vez porque tengo que volver en dos horas-_ me dijo resignada

- _Su carruaje la espera madame_ \- le dije en tono gracioso abriendo la puerta y ella me lanzó su mochila en cabeza

El camino a su casa transcurrió con tranquilidad. Ella conectó su iphone a la radio del auto y empezó a cantar. Yo me reí sorpendido y ella me dio un golpe en el brazo.

- _Ouch! Vas a romper a tu conductor cabeza de chorlito_ -le dije sin apartar la vista del camino

- _Pues te lo mereces por burlarte de mi_ -me respondió sacando la lengua- _además Chiba, creo que no has notado que mi pronunciación del Inglés es I-M-P-E-C-A-B-L-E -_

 _-Recuerdas aquella fiesta en la embajada?-_ le pregunté

- _Ay! Tenías que recordarmelo_ \- me dijo sonrojada

- _Y cómo no! Si es uno de tus mejores momentos cabeza de chorlito!_ \- no puede evitar reir como niño al recordar ese momento.

Realmente hablar con Serena (sin agredirnos) era muy agradable. Ella era la única persona que lograba hacerme reir de esa manera. De alguna manera desde que conocí a Serena mi vida había sido diferente. La miré de reojo mientras ella seguía cantando. Volví a sonreir pensando en lo linda que estaba y en cuanto había crecido. Definitivamente ya no era una niñita y yo me encargaría de protegerla.

- _Oye cabeza de chorlito, ya comiste?_ \- Le pregunté sin mostrar demasiado interés

- _La verdad es que no pude porque tenía un examen en la última hora y aproveche el almuerzo para estudiar por última vez_ -

- _Quien lo diría...¡cabeza de chorlito es una nerd ahora!_ \- dije y cuando vi que estaba a punto de explotar de enojo agregué- ¿ _Que te parece si te invito a almorzar en compensación por el desayuno que no tuvimos el sábado?_ -

- _Habrá helado de postre?_ \- preguntó inocente

- _Claro que sí!_ -

- _Entonces acepto!_ \- me contestó animada

Llegamos a su casa y entró a cambiarse para el entrenamiento. Salió vistiendo unos shorts pequeños y una sudadera. Quería decirle que me encantaban esos shorts pues marcaban su perfecta figura, pero al mismo tiempo quería que se los quitara porque me volvía loco de pensar que los demás pudieran mirarla. No quería arruinar el momento, así que decidí callar.

El almuerzo fue bastante agradable. Comimos en un restaurant al aire libre y hablamos de todo. Ella me contó cómo después de mi partida se dedicó a estudiar y lo difícil que había sido dejar a sus amigas en su antigua escuela. Yo por mi parte le conté sobre los lugares que había visitado en América y sobre lo emocionado que estaba por empezar esa misma tarde mis prácticas en el hospital.

-Y de verdad aun no decides que quieres estudiar?- le pregunté

-Pues estoy casi segura que me gustaría estudiar psicología-

-Y que hay con el fútbol? Te he visto jugar y eres bastante buena...podrías ser profesional sabes- le dije mientras comía mi helado

-Pues el fútbol me gusta mucho pero no creo que papá me deje dedicarme a eso- me respondió mirando su helado- No le gusta mucho el uniforme sabes? y realmente no entiendo porque- me dijo robando una cucharada del mio

- _Yo lo entiendo perfectamente. Tu uniforme es muy pequeño y tu cuerpo ha...madurado por decirlo de buen modo. Como te dije el otro día los muchachos se quedan como tontos mirándote y piensan que como llevas ropa tan pequeña, tienen una oportunidad contigo de conseguir ...ya sabes...eso_ \- le dije mientras ella me miraba desconcertada- _Sexo Serena! Los muchachos creen que pueden tener una oportunidad de tener sexo contigo y como tu eres tan inocente ellos..._ -

- _¿Me estás diciendo que los muchachos solo me buscan porque mi uniforme de fútbol es pequeño y muestra mi cuerpo?_ \- me preguntó con expresión seria

- _y no solamente tu uniforme de fútbol, tu uniforme del instituto también, creo que a tu falda le hace falta varios metros de tela_ -

-¿así que en tu opinión no valgo lo suficiente cómo para que un chico me busque por algo mas que no sea ganas de tener sexo conmigo?- me gritó y pude ver la furia en sus ojos

- _No...no Serena eso no es lo que quise decir, tu eres una niña muy valiosa...pero eres demasiado inocente y no te das cuenta de las intenciones de los muchachos_ -dije casi desesperado tratando de calmarla- _Además creo que ya no tienes porque preocuparte. Ya todos les dije a todos los muchachos del instituto que no se deben acercar a ti o se las verán conmigo-_ le dije y entonces me dí cuenta del error que había cometido cuando sentí tu pequeña maño estrellarse contra mi mejilla.

-¡No vuelvas a meterte en mi vida me oiste! ¡No necesito de ti para cuidarme!-me gritó antes de irse y tirarme el helado encima

Y ese había sido el final de nuestra cita, si es que podía llamarsele así.

¿Porque Serena no podía entender que solo quería cuidarla? ¿Porque no entendía que yo solamente la quería para mi? Al fin lo había entendido. No sabía si estaba enamorado de Serena, pero estaba seguro que la necesitaba. Necesitaba su sonrisa, su piel y sobre todo...necesitaba probar sus besos.

- _Carajo!-_ maldije al darme cuenta de la hora, Llegaría tarde a mi primer día de practicas.


	7. Capítulo 7: Un tobillo y un viaje

Estaba recostada en el piso de la habitación de Rei sumergida en mis pensamientos mientras Mina decía algo sobre una feria para recaudar fondos o algo así.

- _Además ya les dejé claro a todos los chicos del instituto que no se te acerquen o se las verán conmigo_ \- me había dicho Darien y se había ganado una cachetada por eso. _¡Uy! ¡Pero quien se cree que es para estar decidiendo si alguien se puede acercar o no!_ No es que necesitara su permiso o algo. Primero era su ridículo argumento de que mi cuerpo había madurado y ¿ahora ésto?.

Luego de la pelea en el restaurant me había ido a mi práctica de fútbol. ¡Fue la peor práctica de la historia! No anoté ni un solo gol (y normalmente anoto al menos 3) y terminé doblandome el talón por lo que el médico me dejó 4 días con el pie vendado y sin poder caminar,así que debía moverme a todo sitio en auto y siempre alguien me tenía que llevar cargando hasta el salón o hasta dentro de mi casa.

Andrew que era el mejor hermano del mundo, me había llevado al instituto esa mañana, había esperado por mi a la salida (pese a que el terminó como 2 horas antes) y luego me había llevado donde Rei. MI padre vendría por mí así que tenía todo cubierto por ese día.

De algún modo una parte de mi...una pequeña parte mía se sentía feliz porque Darien se preocupaba por mi ¿cierto?. Me queda claro que lo hace porque es el mejor amigo de Andrew, pero aun así no podía evitar pensar que quizá ...solo quizá...al fin Darien Chiba se había fijado en mi.

- _y lo mejor será la cabina de besos!_ \- gritó Mina

- _¿Serena estás bien?_ -preguntó Amy

- _Eh...si, lo siento pensando en que me perderé el entrenamiento de toda la semana por la lesión en mi tobillo_ \- respondí tratando de sonar natural

- _No te preocupes Serena! Lo bueno es que estarás bien para el domingo y podrás participar en nuestro stand de besos...¿porque participaras verdad?-_ Me dijo Lita con voz entusiasmada

- _Chicas la verdad es que yo...nunca he besado a nadie y no se si sea_...-

- _¡Por eso Serena!_ \- interrumpió Mina - _Es una forma de practicar hasta tu primer beso de que la práctica no cuenta_.-

- _Pero que cosas dices Mina_ \- dijo Amy sonrojada

- _Además muchos chicos en la escuela esperan que tu estés ahí y son chicos muy guapos-_ dijo Lita con expresión soñadora

Realmente nunca había pensado en mi primer beso. Ni siquiera había tenido una cita real...bueno una vez invité a Melvin a salir pero fue porque necesitaba a alguien que me acompañara a seguir a Darien y Rei en su cita y en otra ocasión había aceptado salir con Alan pero Darien y Melisa habían aparecido y habían convertido mi cita en "una cita doble". Y luego estaba Alex, que había sido el único chico de mi instituto que me había invitado a salir. Era agradable pero...no sentía que hubiera realmente una conexión con el. Siempre me habían dicho que era la chica más popular de mi escuela pero pensaba que no sabían lo que decían porque no me parece lógico que la chica más popular, sea la que nunca invitan a salir...la que jamás habían besado.

No tenía nada que perder, además solo era práctica ¿no?

- _¡Esta bien! ¡Las ayudaré con su cabina de besos!_ \- respondí con un toque de esperanza en mi voz

 **AL DIA SIGUIENTE**

Iba camino al instituto en el auto de Andrew. No le había contado sobre mi "cita" con Darien. Pero tenía ciertas dudas que solo un chico y en este caso, un chico en el que confías mucho, puede responder.

- _Andrew...¿Crees que soy fea?_ \- le pregunté

- _¿Estas bromeando verdad?_ \- me respondió riendo - _¡Serena por favor! Acaso no te has visto en un espejo? No eres bonita...¡eres preciosa!. Si no te conociera por tanto tiempo y te considerara una hermana menor, seguramente estaría totalmente enamorado de ti_ \- me dijo y se sonrojó un poco

- _¿Pero entonces porque los muchachos nunca me invitan a salir?_ -dije haciendo puchero

- _Eh...bueno creo que Darien y yo tenemos algo que ver_ \- me dijo nervioso- _pero prométeme que si te cuento la verdad no te vas a enojar ¿ok?_ -

-Ok...te prometo no enojarme- dije tratando de controlarme

-La verdad es que desde que cumpliste 14 años empezaste a convertirte en una ...hermosa señorita- dijo pausadamente - y nosotros como hombres, sabemos que cuando se llega a la adolescencia uno tiene...como puede decirlo...¡necesidades!- estaba rojo como un tomate

-¿Te refieres a sexo verdad?- le dije como si fuera lo más normal del mundo

Tragó saliva y me respondió:

- _Si...a eso me refiero y yo no quería que tu pases por una mala experiencia o te rompieran el corazón y es por eso que le dije de manera amable a tus compañeros de escuela que nadie podía invitarte a salir si primero no tenía mi aprobación y Darien me ayudó con eso_ \- y fue quedándose en silencio, como si acabara de pronunciar algo prohibido

Respiré hondo y le contesté:

-Andrew yo te quiero mucho y siempre voy a quererte por cuidarme y apoyarme cuando te he necesitado, pero quiero que entiendas que no siempre vas a poder protegerme y que necesito aprender a cuidarme sola. Se que te preocupa que me rompan el corazón pero debo aprender de mis errores ¿no crees?, Confía en mi por favor...déjame probarte que puedo defenderme sola-

-Ok señorita...¡Dios porque no te quedaste pequeñita!...pero si alguien quiere pasarse contigo prométeme que me contarás ¿de acuerdo?- y estacionó el auto

-De acuerdo- le dije abrazandolo

-Ahora entremos a clases o se nos hará tarde-

 **DARIEN**

Mis dos primeros días de prácticas en el hospital habían sido muy buenos. El doctor Sato me estaba enseñando mucho y decía que pronto e dejaría darle mi opinión sobre algunos pacientes. Estaba realmente emocionado y aunque era cansado repartir mi tiempo entre el hospital y la universidad, me había organizado bastante bien.

No había intentado buscar a Serena porque probablemente no querría ni verme. Lo mejor era esperar hasta que todo se calmara.

Estaba en el Crown almorzando con Andrew, Mark , David y Joshua, un compañero de Andrew al que siempre había visto pero nunca había tratado realmente.

-Entonces todos iremos a la feria de la preparatoria N°10- decía Mark animado

-No se si sea buena idea que yo vaya...el lunes me pelee con Serena y como es la feria de la escuela de sus amigas , ella estará ahí y seguramente no querrá verme- dije con algo de tristeza

-No puede ser...¿otra vez Darien?¿Es que no se la pueden pasar sin pelear?- dijo Andrew

-Oye no fue mi culpa. La llevé a su casa por su uniforme de fútbol, como me pediste, y luego la invité a almorzar y todo iba bien, hasta que ella mencionó que a su padre no le gustaba mucho su uniforme porque era muy corto y yo le respondí que él tenía razón porque no podía nadar por ahí exhibiéndose de esa manera y luego todo se descontroló y me tiró una cachetada y ...- decía como si no pudiera contener las palabras

-¿Una cachetada?- interrumpió Davidad

-Si..que no escuchas? Además me lanzó su helado y por su culpa llegue tarde a mi primer día de prácticas porque tuve que ir a cambiarme la camisa- respondí algo molesto

-Pues te lo mereces- dijo Mark medio atragantándose con su hamburguesa- Si si ...no me miren así. Yo quiero mucho a Serena y aunque no la conozco tanto como ustedes, la veo como la hermana de Andrew y la respeto pese a que no es un secreto que es guapísima, pero creo que ustedes dos deberían dejar de tratarla como una niñita ¡ya tiene 17 años! . No pueden estarle diciendo que se pone o con quien sale saben-

-Estoy de acuerdo con Mark- dijo David ante mi asombro y el de Andrew

-No puedo creerlo en verdad a ustedes dos les parece apro...- no pude terminar la frase porque alguien me interrumpió

-Pues a mi me gustaría verla con mucha menos ropa, tiene un cuerpo que ...ufff...derrite a cualquiera- dijo Joshua

No se porque el que un chico vea a Serena de esa manera me pone así. Bueno si lo sé pero creo que aun estoy procesandolo. Siempre he sido alguien muy pacífico pero con Serena...pierdo todo autocontrol.

Sin pensarlo dos veces me lancé sobre Joshua y empecé a golpearlo. Lo golpee tan fuerte como me dieron los puños porque quería que se tragara cada una de sus palabras.

Andrew, Mark y David saltaron sobre mi y me separaron.

-¡No vuelvas a hablar así de ella o te termino de partir la cara!- le grité con rabia

Andrew me arrastró hasta un lado del callejón y fue entonces que me dí cuenta que había golpeado a un chico delante de toda esa gente.

-¡Pero que diablos te pasa Darien!- me increpó

-¿Acaso no oíste lo que dijo sobre Serena?- le dije sin poder comprender porque me trataba como si yo fuera el malo

-¡Claro que lo escuché! Pero ese no es motivo para casi romperle la nariz a alguien. Eres la persona menos violenta que conozco y..¿ ahora te comportas así?-Lo siento amigo es que no se que me pasa yo solo...-le dije ya más calmado, dándome cuenta que Andrew tenía razón

-Darien...¿Te pasan cosas con Serena?...me refiero a que...¿Tu ves a Serena como algo más que una amiga?-

Su pregunta llegó como un balde de agua fría. ¿Tanto se me notaba? ¿Qué debía responder? No estábamos hablando de cualquier persona. Estábamos hablando de la casi hermana menor de mi mejor amigo y se supone que uno no sale con la hermana menor de su mejor amigo ¿no?

 _"Si Andrew, me gusta Serena y quiero que sea solo para mi. Quiero cuidarla y protegerla y te prometo que no voy a hacerle daño" Realmente quería decirle eso_

- _¡Cómo crees! ¡Serena es como tu hermana menor! ...¡Jamás me fijaría en ella de esa manera!_ \- le dije tratando de que mi voz sonara tranquila

- _Uf...realmente me alegra saber eso. No es que me parezcas malo ...es solo que sería...raro...¿entiendes verdad?_ -

- _Si claro, sería muy raro_ -

- _Bueno tengo que pasar por Serena al instituto porque se lastimó el tobillo...si si está bien solamente tiene que evitar caminar por otros dos días_ \- dijo esto al ver que estaba preocupado- _Tu deberías irte a casa también...tu camisa está salpicada de sangre y no querrás ir así a atender niños -_

Y eso había sido todo. Por primera vez le había mentido a mi mejor amigo. ¿Qué es lo que iba a hacer ahora? ¿Cómo me quitaría a Serena de la cabeza?

 **AL DÍA SIGUIENTE**

Mierda! Se me había hecho tarde gracias a Saori quien pese a que le había dicho que estaba ocupado, insistía en ir a almorzar conmigo. No me gustaba tratarla mal porque no era mala chica y me agradaba, pero ahora tenía que llevar a Serena a su casa porque Andrew había tenido que ir a una "emergencia". Yo creo que iba a encontrarse con alguna chica.

Caminé lo más rápido que pude y mientras lo hacía los estudiantes de preparatoria iban pasando por mi lado. Eso era señal de lo tarde que era. Llegué a la puerta principal y Serena no estaba. La busqué por un momento y la encontré sentada en una banca con Alex arrodillado delante de ella.

Nuevamente sentí las entrañas hirviendome.¿Acaso no le había dejado claro que no se acercara a ella? Al parecer tendría que recordarselo

-No lo sé Alex, la verdad es que pensaba ir en grupo con todas mis amigas-

-Lo sé y es perfecto porque podremos divertirnos todos juntos. Ellas me caen muy bien-

Estaban tan metidos en su conversación que parecieron no notar mi presencia. Así que tuve que aclarar mi garganta

-Vaya por fin llegaste...pensé que me iba a tener que ir a casa caminando- me dijo divertida

No escuché una palabra de lo que Serena dijo y en cambio me dirigí a Alex y lo tome de la camisa del uniforme

-Creo que ya te había dicho que no te quería cerca de ella ¿verdad?- le dije furioso

-¡Pero que te pasa Darien! ¡Ya suéltalo!- me gritó Serena tratando de pararse lo que hizo que casi cayera. Yo corrí y la tome en mis brazos lo que me permitió disfrutar de su olor.

-¡Uy! Realmente te odio!- dijo tratando de soltarse de mi, pero al ver que no tenía otra alternativa dejó de pelear.

La acomodé en mis brazos y empecé a caminar con ella hacia mi auto. Alex venía detrás de nosotros gritando que no me tenía miedo y que yo no podía prohibirle nada. Ese niño realmente quería morir. Puse a Serena en el auto y me subí. Estaba a punto de arrancar porque necesitaba marcharme de ahí o le pasaría el auto por encima a ese niño, cuando de pronto Serena lo llamó por la ventana y le dijo:

-Acepto ir contigo a la feria el domingo Alex- y besó su mejilla dejando al chico inmóvil

Yo estaba rojo de la furia. Arranqué el auto y conduje lo más rápido que pude hasta la casa de Serena.

-No quiero matarme sabes ¿podrías bajar la velocidad?- me dijo de mala gana

-No entiendo porque no comprendes que solamente quiero protegerte- le respondí sin disminuir la velocidad y golpeando el volante

-¡Ya te dije que no necesito que me protejas! ¡Puedo cuidarme sola!-

-¡Es que eres tan ingenua! ¡Tan inocente! ¡Tan...-

-¿Tonta?- me dijo

-Si! eres una niña tonta y caprichosa que no entiende nada!- y dije esto gritando con todas mis fuerzas

La miré dandome cuenta de lo que había hecho e intenté perdile disculpas pero ella no me habló más.

Llegamos a su casa y corrí hacia su lado para bajarla.

-¡No quiero que vuelvas a hablarme! ¿Entendiste?- me dijo con los ojos llorosos y llenos de furia mientras entrábamos en su casa.

No entendía porque Serena no se daba cuenta de las cosas. Es cierto que ya era una mujer y eso se notaba en el increíble físico que tenía, pero en el fondo seguía siendo la misma cabeza de chorlito de siempre. ¿Porque no se daba cuenta que ni Alex ni ningún otro chico la merecía? Quería castigarla. Quería que sintiera lo mismo que yo sentí cuando aceptó ir con ese chico a la feria.

- _Bien. Ya no te molestaré_ \- le dije mientras la colocaba sobre su cama y aspiraba su olor por última vez- _Y pienso ir con Saori a la feria sabes_ -dije ésto último con desdén y me fui.

Esperaba que le hubiera dolido, que al igual que yo se sintiera herida.

¡Pero que tonto eres Darien!¡Ella no siente nada por ti!

Y con ese último pensamiento, me subí a mi auto y conduje a toda velocidad hasta el hospital.


	8. Capítulo 8: El stand de los besos

Después de pasarme las dos últimas noches pensando en lo que había pasado con Serena había llegado a la conclusión de que tenía que hacer algo o realmente me volvería loco.

Pensé en la relación que tenía con ella y me di cuenta que no existía una relación más allá de la de amigo-hermana menor de mi mejor amigo. También pensé en Andrew y en su reacción cuando pensó que yo tenía un interés mayor en Serena. No podía perder a Andrew. Después de todo él era la única familia que yo tenía y hasta un ciego podía ver que Serena y yo eramos tan distintos, que algo entre nosotros jamás funcionaría. Además de que ella JAMAS había dado muestra de tener interés en mi.

Decidí entonces que lo mejor que podía hacer era olvidarme de ella. No podría poner espacio entre nosotros porque Serena era parte de mi grupo de amigos cercanos y aunque tratara de evitarla, siempre terminaría por verla. Yo se que eso de un clavo saca a otro clavo está muy mal, pero en este caso no me quedaba más remedio que acudir a la única persona con la que sabía las cosas habían funcionado alguna vez: Saori.

 **FLASHBACK**

El sábado por la mañana llamé a Saori para invitarla a almorzar como ella me había pedido y finalmente tuvimos "la conversación" que ella tanto me había pedido. Hablamos de la relación que tuvimos, ella me dijo que me extrañaba y finalmente y casi sin ganas, le dije que debíamos empezar por salir para ver si ésto volvía a funcionar. Luego de eso caminamos por el parque ya que era una agradable tarde de verano. Saori me hablaba sobre sus cursos y las prácticas que estaba haciendo en el departamento de policía de ciudad n°10, pero mi mente estaba en otro lugar.

- _Serena_ -

Aquellos minutos en los que la cargué para llevarla a mi auto y a su cama, no se me borraban de la memoria. ¡Dios cuanto deseaba volver a tenerla cerca! Su piel era tan blanca y suave, su cabello brillaba como el sol, sus labios eran una tentación y su olor...Serena olía a vainilla y cereza. Tan dulce y a la vez tan intoxicante. No podía seguir así. Me volteé hacia Saori y la bese. No sentí nada además de pasión en ese beso, y me siento mal porque se que no debo jugar con ella, pero es la única forma de olvidar a Serena.

 **FIN DEL FLAHSBACK**

Y ahí estábamos. Saori sentada en medio de mi sala esperando a que yo decidiera que camisa llevar a la feria. Mi plan era llegar y tratar de no prestarle atención a Serena, por lo que estaba decidido a divertirme con Saori, no sin antes "recordarle" que no me gustaban las demostraciones de afecto en público.

Llegamos a la feria y vimos a los muchachos esperándonos en la entrada. Serena reía con Amy y a su lado estaba Alex. ¡No podía verse más perfecta! Tenía puesto un pequeño short de jean claro y un crop blanco con rayas. Su cabello estaba suelto y no se le iba a la cara gracias a una vincha roja con lazo que llevaba. Por supuesto usaba tennis deportivos. Serena jamás llevaba tacones y menos maquillaje, si es que no fuera estrictamente necesario. Ya estaba totalmente recuperada de su lesión en el tobillo pues caminaba (y hasta saltaba) con normalidad.

Todos nos saludamos y Mina nos entregó los tickets que habíamos comprado para la feria.

Comenzamos la tarde subiéndonos a los juegos mecánicos. Gritamos mucho en la montaña Rusa. Hicimos una especie de pelea de equipos en los autos chocones y luego fuimos por algo de comer. De cuando en cuando yo le lanzaba una mirada a Serena sin que ella se diera cuenta. Quería verificar que Alex no hubiera tomado su mano o algo así. Creo que el chico después de todo no era tan malo, porque en lo que iba del día, no había intentado nada. Luego de comer fuimos a la casa de los espejos, el túnel embrujado y jugamos a lanzar aros para ganar premios.

Ya eran casi las 7 y las chicas (con excepción de Saori) se fueron al stand de los besos a preparar todo pues el puesto ya tenía que abrir. Nosotros prometimos ir en un rato pues de alguna manera habían convencido a Andrew de ser uno de los besadores. Mark y David se ofrecieron solos. Estábamos tomando una cerveza en una mesa cuando Andrew preguntó:

- _Oye Alex...y ya que estamos solos...¿que intenciones tienes con Serena eh?_ -

- _Pues ...yo.._.-contestó el chico nervioso

- _Quiero que recuerdes que ella es como una hermana menor para mi. La conozco desde que era así de chiquita_ \- dijo Andrew haciendo un gesto con las manos- _y a pesar que le prometí dejarla tomar sus propias decisiones, no está demás decirte que si intentas algo malo con ella...te partiré en dos_ \- terminó con expresión seria

- _¡Andrew pero que forma de hablarle al chico es esa!_ \- dijo Saori reprendiendolo

- _Jajaja...es broma Alex, pareces un buen chico, solamente asegúrate de que ella esté feliz ¿si?_ \- y con ésto hizo un brindis y le dio la bienvenida a Alex a nuestro grupo.

Eso era lo único que me faltaba. Que mi mejor amigo le diera "su bendición" a alguien. Ahora si ya no tendría motivos para decirle a Serena que no podía salir con ningún chico.

- _Pero que estás diciendo Darien! A ti no tiene porque importarte con quien sale o no sale Serena!_ \- pensé- Era cierto. Yo ya había tomado una decisión.

El móvil de Saori sonó y me dijo que debía irse a la estación de policía porque había surgido una urgencia, pero que regresaría en cuanto pudiera. La partida de Saori no me afectó, yo estaba disfrutando un buen momento con mis amigos.

- _Y ahora chicos y chicas, el stand de los besos de los alumnos de último año de preparatoria ¡está oficialmente abierto!_ -la voz de Mina era inconfundible- _¡Compren sus boletos a sólo 3 dólares y tendrán la oportunidad de besar a los chicos y chicas más guapos de la ciudad!_ -

- _Bueno amigos, llamaron a los más guapos de la ciudad así que es mi turno_ -dijo Andrew y caminó a la parte trasera del stand

El juego consistía en que un chico y una chica salían de la parte de atrás con una venda en los ojos y los que compraban los boletos, subían al escenario y se besaban. Como los besadores estaban vendados, no sabían realmente a quien besaban.

Los primeros besadores fueron Lita y Andrew. Luego siguieron Mark y Mina y finalmente Rei y David. El stand era un éxito, además que era muy gracioso.

Por ejemplo: Una chica besó a Andrew tan fuerte que hizo que éste se fuera de espaldas. A Mina le tocó un tipo que era tan alto, que tuvieron que traerle un banco pequeño para que el beso no fuera incómodo.

- _No Mina...no me interesa participar_ \- le decía por décima vez

- _Por favor Darien...nos hace falta un muchacho para la última hora del stand y se lo íbamos a pedir a Alex pero parece que desapareció_ \- me pedía suplicante- _Si solamente sube Serena ganaremos sólo la mitad y realmente necesitamos el dinero porque es para..._ -

- _¿Serena va a ser una de las besadoras?_ -pregunté casi boquiabierto

- _¡Claro!¿Acaso no has visto la cola de chicos que se formó desde que anunciamos su nombre?Ella tiene el último turno_ -

- _Está bien participaré, pero con una condición_ -

Me puse la venda y salí al escenario. La cola de chicas que querían besarse conmigo era igual de larga que la de Serena. La condición que le había puesto a Mina era que primero besaría a todas las chicas y luego Serena empezaría con los chicos. De esta manera quería ganar tiempo hasta que Andrew volviera de no se donde (hacía casi una hora que había desaparecido) y bajara a Serena del escenario. Además que me demoraría tanto que varios de los chicos de la cola de Serena, seguro se aburrirían y se irían.

Serena, Mina, Rei y Ami vinieron a la parte de adelante del escenario pues no querían perderse el espectáculo.

Empecé a besar a las chicas que subían, asegurándome de que cada vez que besaba a una, Serena me estuviera viendo. Quería castigarla, quería que sufriera, pero ella parecía no darle importancia y sólo desviaba la mirada. ¡Hasta bese a Rei que se había puesto en la cola!. En total besé a 37 chicas.

Había llegado el turno de Serena y Andrew seguía sin aparecer. Si bien mi plan había funcionado y varios chicos se habían marchado cansados de esperar, aún quedaban al menos 20.

Serena salió al escenario con el antifaz puesto y Mina estaba lista para dejar pasar al primer chico. En ese momento algo nubló mi mente y toda mi lógica desapareció. De un salto me subí al escenario y me paré frente a Serena. Todos se quedaron callados.

-¿Oye, se que no te conozco pero podrías ser gentil?- me dijo con voz temerosa- es mi primer beso sabes y no quisiera...-

La interrumpí tomando su cintura. Me incliné suavemente y sin importarme que nos estuvieran viendo, la besé. La besé suavemente, como si sus labios fueran a romperse y al mismo tiempo la pegué lo más que pude a mi cuerpo. Ella empezó a besarme también.

Me separé de ella cuando el aliento me faltó. Ella se quedó callada y se quitó la venda. No pude descifrar su expresión cuando me vio. Era una mezcla de ilusión,confusión y ...¿amor?¿podría ser eso?

- _Darien...yo...yo_ -me dijo tocando sus labios

No hizo falta nada más. La volví a tomar por la cintura y la besé, esta vez con toda la pasión que tenía dentro. Me perdí en ese beso, en el sabor a chocolate de su boca y en su cabello, que acariciaba y que no quería soltar. El beso terminó pero nos quedamos mirándonos, con la frente pegada. Le sonreí y ella me sonrió. Yo estaba en la gloria.

- _Wow! Eso es amigo!_ \- Gritó Mark desde abajo del escenario

- _¡Que beso muchachos!_ -dijo Mina

Serena salió corriendo para la parte de atrás del escenario. Yo me quedé ahí parado, hipnotizado, esperando que lo que había pasado no fuera solamente un sueño.

 **POV SERENA**

¡Me había besado! ¡Había tenido mi primer beso con Darien Chiba!

El beso había sido perfecto, lleno de magia y todas esas cosas que las revistas dicen que sientes en el vientre cuando das tu primer beso. El me había regalado la más perfecta sonrisa cuando el beso había terminado y sus ojos estaban llenos de amor.

Un momento...¿amor?...¿acaso me lo había imaginado? ¿Darien no podía sentir amor por mi cierto? ...pero me había besado y no había sido cualquier beso porque había sido...mágico.

- _Oh por favor Serena! Darien ha besado cientos de chicas y tu no tienes experiencia!_ -me dije a mi misma mientras me apoyaba en un árbol

Pero que tonta era! Con un solo beso Darien Chiba había despertado una vez más en mi la esperanza de que un día podríamos ser algo más que amigos y seguramente ese beso para el no había significado nada.

- _Estas bien Serena?_ \- me preguntó Amy

- _Eh..si Amy. Lo que pasa es que me molestó mucho que Darien hiciera eso sabes_ \- le respondí tratando de esconder la decepción en mi voz

- _Serena...a mi me pareció que a ti también te gusto_ -

- _¿Que? ¿Es broma? No me gusto Amy. Lo que pasa es que Darien haga esto para molestarme porque me odia_ -

- _Vamos Serena...sabes que Darien no es así. Quizá solo quiso hacerte una broma_ -

- _Tienes razón...no tengo porque enojarme...regresemos al puesto_ -

Afortunadamente Mina había tomado mi lugar así que no tuve que besarme con nadie más. Darien y los chicos estaban jugando como si nada hubiera pasado.

Me sentía extraña y quería irme a casa. Llamé a Andrew porque no lo veía por ningún lado y no me contestó. A los pocos minutos me mandó un mensaje diciéndome que Lita se sentía mal y que había tenido que llevarla a casa. Le escribí de vuelta diciéndole que no se preocupe que me iría con Mark que vivía cerca a mi casa.

Las chicas me habían dicho que aun tenían que quedarse a contar y entregar el dinero y Rei y Mark estaban sospechosamente pegados por lo que habían decidido quedarse un rato más y Alex, mi cita, tenía horas desaparecido. No me quedaba otra que irme en taxi a casa.

- _Yo ya me voy cabeza de chorlito, si quieres te llevo_ \- me dijo Darien y me hizo un gesto con la cabeza para seguirlo hasta el estacionamiento

Estaba tan cansada que acepté.

Mientras caminábamos al estacionamiento Darien decía algo sobre Mark y Rei. Yo iba pensando en sus labios y no podía evitar mirarlos. Sabían dulces y eran cálidos. ¿Volvería a probarlos alguna vez? Y si era así...¿Volvería a sentir lo mismo? No me podía quedar con las dudas. No sabía si el quería besarme pero sabía que yo moría por besarlo.

Lo tomé del cuello de la camisa acercándolo a mi y lo besé. Al principio parecía tan sorprendido que ni se movía, pero luego me abrazó y se pegó a mi, besándome con pasión, como si deseara devorar mi boca. Tocó mis labios con su lengua para profundizar el beso y yo acepté su invitación. Subí mis piernas a sus caderas y él las tomó con sus manos, para luego recostarme sobre la parte delantera del auto.

-¡ _Detente Darien!_ \- le dije empujándolo y separándome de él

- _Serena_ ..- dijo tomando mi rostro entre sus manos- _Serena yo...yo quiero_...-

- _No quiero ser una más de las chicas con las que te besas y después ya nos les hablas_ \- le dije en tono hiriente

- _¿Qué?¿Realmente piensas eso de mi?_ \- me respondió indignado

-S _i! Te he visto salir con miles de chicas Darien y después no volver a tener nada con ellas. Acuérdate de cuando saliste con Rei_ -

- _Eso es distinto. Salí con Rei solo para molestarte y sí, he salido con muchas chicas pero solo aceptaba las citas para que me dejaran en paz_ \- dijo golpeando el auto

- _Pues deberíamos habérmelo dich_ o-

- _¿Acaso te molestaste una sola vez en preguntármelo?_ -

- _Bueno no...pero_ -

Él me había callado con un beso. Ya no me importaba nada. Ya no quería pensar en nada, solamente quería besarlo, quería estar con él.

- _¿Darien?-_ escuché una voz detrás mío y me separé de un golpe de él

- _Vaya! Darien no creo que a Saori le guste que andes besando a ésta niña cuando acabas de regresar con ella_ \- dijo una chica de cabello negro

- _¡Volviste con Saori!_ \- le grité con toda la cólera que me salía

- _Técnicamente no...solamente_ \- trató de responder pero fue interrumpido por otra chica

- _Ay por favor! Saori nos lo contó hace unas horas_ -

Estaba é a caminar hacia la salida de la feria. Tomaría un taxi o un autobús, pero quería irme de ahí, quería alejarme de él. Uy! que tonta había sido!.

- _Serena...por favor sube al auto_ \- me dijo mientras conducía pasando por mi lado

- _Ni muerta!_ \- le respondí

-S _abes que a esta hora es peligroso tomar un taxi tu sola y que los autobuses ya no pasan. Además no puedes forzar tu tobillo o se volverá a lastimar_ -

Tenía razón. Por mucho que odiara subirme a su auto y por mucho que ahora lo odiaba, él era mi única chance de irme a casa ahora.

De camino a mi casa le pedí que no me hablara. Me había dado su chaqueta pues hacía frío. Yo acepté de mala gana y me la puse porque estaba helada. Llegamos a mi casa y me bajé del auto tan rápido como pude.

- _No vas a despedirte de mi ¿cierto?_ \- me dijo desde el auto

Yo me quité su chaqueta y se la lancé a la cara.

 **POV DARIEN**

Manejaba de camino a casa luego de dejar a Serena. Esa noche nos habíamos besado 3 veces y cada uno de los besos fue increíble. Lo mejor de todo era que ¡Era ella la que me había besado!. Era casi irreal. Aun podía sentir sus labios contra los míos. Cuando habíamos hablado pensé que podríamos solucionar todo y al fin estar juntos, pero tuvieron que llegar las amigas de Saori y arruinarlo todo.

Se que está mal, pero la verdad es que no me importaba mucho lo que me fuera a decir Saori luego de que sus amigas le contaran lo que vieron. Después de todo yo no le había pedido ser mi novia sino que solo le había ofrecido que saliéramos y veamos como iba todo. Por otro lado estaba lo que Serena pensaba de mi...eso sí que me importaba. No podía dejar que siga pensando que solo me gustaba jugar con las chicas, porque yo quería estar con ella y solamente con ella, pero siendo sinceros, la escena de hoy no me había ayudado.

- ** _Me encantó el beso...¿podemos repetirlo?_** \- y apreté el botón de enviar en mi móvil con una sonrisa

Me paré en el balcón de la sala pensando en cómo podría explicarle las cosas a Serena y que podía hacer para que me perdone, pues después de besarla, no estaba dispuesto a dejarla ir. Mi móvil sonó y yo salté para cogerlo.

- _Hola...oye se que debes estar pensando que_ \- dije sin haberme fijado antes en la pantalla

- _¿Me puedes decir porqué besaste a Serena en la feria?_ \- dijo Andrew molesto del otro lado del móvil


	9. Capítulo 9: Un corazón roto

- _¿Me puedes decir porqué besaste a Serena en la feria?_ \- dijo Andrew molesto del otro lado del móvil

¡Ahora que hago! ¡Que es lo que le digo! Piensa Darien...piensa piensa...

-¿y tu me puedes decir donde te metiste?- respondí fingiendo enfado- ¡Serena iba a besarse como con 20 muchachos y no se me ocurrió otra cosa porque estuve haciendo tiempo hasta que aparecieras pero eso nunca pasó!-

-Ja ja ja...tienes razón amigo, lo que pasa es que estoy viendo a una chica y de verdad me gusta mucho-me dijo relajado

-¿Es Lita verdad?-

-A veces me da miedo cuanto me conoces- respondió- ¿Oye y en serio habían tantos chicos?-

-¿Es broma? Yo tuve que besar a 37 chicas para hacer tiempo!-

-Ya ya no seas tan dramático, te prometo recompensarte por salvar a mi hermanita-

-Me alimentaras toda la semana...-

-Ok me voy a dormir y gracias por cuidar de Serena- y colgó la llamada

¿En que me estaba convirtiendo? Le había mentido a mi amigo otra vez y aunque debo reconocer que su pregunta provocó que se me pongan los pelos de punta, había sabido manejar la situación mejor de lo que esperaba. Me fui a dormir pensando en Andrew, en que no quería lastimarlo pero el recuerdo de los besos de Serena era más fuerte.

Estaba realmente jodido.

 **AL DÍA SIGUIENTE**

Estaba tan cansada. No pude pegar un ojo en toda la noche pensando en lo que había pasado. Cada vez que recordaba los besos de Darien no podía evitar sentir que una sensación de calor recorría mi cuerpo, pero luego recordaba que había vuelto con Saori y ¡tenía tantas ganas de golpearlo!. Mi primer beso había sido perfecto y sin embargo se lo había dado a alguien que solamente había jugado conmigo. Era irónico como alguien que alejaba a los muchahcos de mi con el afán de protegerme, haya resultado quien me haya lastimado.

Alex se había disculpado por desaparecer esa noche y me contó que conoció a una chica.

Salí de clases y me fui directo al amigas ya debían estar allí.

-Vaya vaya, pero si es mi hermanita pequeña...la que se besó en la feria con mi mejor amigo- me dijo Andrew cuando llegué y yo sentí que mis mejillas comenzaban a arder. ¿Cómo se me había olvidado Andrew? ¡Como iba a explicárselo!

-No es lo que tu piensas...la verdad es que yo...Darien...bueno el...-

-Ya Serena! Solo estoy bromeando! Darien ya me contó que tuvo que besarte para evitar que besaras a los otros 20 chicos de la fila-

¿Qué? ¿Darien le había contado a Andrew? Nunca me habían roto el corazón pero supongo que lo que sentí en ese momento era muy parecido a eso. Ayer Darien y yo nos habíamos besado en el estacionamiento de la feria...¡no solo en la cabina de besos! Y yo como tonta había creído que esos besos habían significado algo más para él, pero el enterarme que había regresado con Saori y que le haya dicho a Andrew que me besó para "salvarme" de besar a los otros chicos de la fila, solamente confirmaba algo que yo ya sabía pero que no quería aceptar: Darien no estaba interesado en mí.

La campañilla sonó y Darien Chiba hacía su ingreso al Crown.

-No debí haber venido-pensé

Sabía que había muchas posibilidades de verlo en el Crown pero aun así fui. Quizá porque tenía la esperanza de que me aclarara las cosas, que me dijera que no eran como yo pensaba. En ese momento me daba cuenta que había sido una muy mala idea.

-Cabeza de chorlito- me saludo casualmente con un movimiento de cabeza

-Vengo por mi recompensa amigo- le dijo a Andrew

¿Cómo podía estar tan tranquilo? Yo estaba tan nerviosa por verlo, por ver sus labios y no resistirme a besarlos delante de todos y el actuaba como si nada hubiera pasado.

-Eh...yo me acabo de acordar que me esperan en casa para almorzar...así que...mejor me voy- y con eso salí de ahí con destino a cualquier lugar lejos de Darien.

 **POV DARIEN**

Esa semana había sido terrible. No podía decidirme sobre que hacer.

Un día pensaba en que me tenía que olvidar se Serena y trataba de ignorarla como el día que me la encontré en el Crown. Al otro me pasaba todo el día pensando en que quería verla y besarla. Incluso el doctor Sato me había se había dado cuenta de que mi mente estaba en otro lado y me había dado el día libre.

Ya era viernes y no soportaba más, así que decidí ir a buscar a Serena. Entré en el área de la preparatoria y me senté en las gradas del campo de fútbol. Sabía que Serena tendría entrenamiento ese día así que esperaría a que acabara y me acercaría a hablar con ella.

La vi recoger sus cosas y dirigirse a la salida y supe que ese era el momento.

-Serena- le dije sujetado su muñeca suavemente

-Oh vaya! Pero si es mi segundo hermano mayor! El que solo quiere protegerme ¿verdad?- me dijo irónica

-¿Podemos hablar?- le dije pero ella siguió caminando- Por favor...realmente necesito hablar contigo-

Luego de rogarle mientras la perseguí por la mitad de la preparatoria, finalmente accedió a ir a tomar un sentados en el borde del lago y mientras comíamos nuestros helados, veíamos como el sol empezaba a ocultarse.

-Y bien...¿de que quieres hablar?-

-Serena...yo...yo siento lo que pasó en la feria...yo no quería-

-Lo sé - dijo interrumiendome- Se que solo me besaste para que no besara a los otros chicos-

\- No! Serena eso no es verdad! Ese día te besé porque quería besarte -

-Y querías besarme sin importarte tu novia ¿verdad?-

-No! Esas chicas no sabían de lo que hablaban. Yo no volví con Saori- me miró confundida- Osea acepté salir con ella para ver si lo nuestro funcionaba pero lo hice porque quería olvidarme de ti. Además me saliste con eso de que no querías ser una de esas chicas con las que salía y luego dejaba...¿realmente crees que soy así?-

Ella se quedó callada

-Serena...no se cómo pasó ...pero me gustas. De hecho...me encantas! Y es por eso que estuve alejando a todos los chicos porque no quería que te fijaras en nadie y te juro que quise evitarlo y por eso acepté salir con Saori, pero la verdad es que me paso el día pensando en ese beso -

-Pero...tu le dijiste a Andrew que solamente me habías besado para protegerme-

-Sí y se lo dije porque Andrew es mi mejor amigo y no es tan fácil ir y decirle "Oye Andrew me gusta tu hermana pequeña"-

Ambos nos miramos en silencio. Yo esperaba que ella me dijera algo, que me contestara que yo también le gustaba, pero solo se quedó callada viendo el atardecer.

-Por favor dime algo...- le dije suplicante

-La verdad es que razón al querer olvidarte de todo esto- me dijo y yo sentí que me partían en dos- Andrew es tu mejor amigo y es un hermano para mí. Yo no sé como reaccionaría el si tu y yo estuviéramos juntos y no quiero perderlo, ni que te peles con el por mi culpa-

-Entonces ...me estas diciendo que...-

-Te estoy diciendo que creo que deberíamos ser amigos...por el bien de todos-me dijo y pude percibir algo en su voz ¿tristeza?

Luego de eso la lleve a su casa. Mi historia de amor con Serena había acabado ese día.


	10. Capítulo 10: Ser valiente

Después de que Serena y yo acordáramos ser solamente amigos, traté de distraerme lo más que pude para lograr cumplir ese objetivo mientras las semanas pasaban.

Volví a mis prácticas en el hospital donde había avanzado tanto que hasta me dejaban quedarme algunos días a observar las guardias del área de emergencias. Incluso el director me había asegurado una plaza como residente finalizando la universidad.

Saori y yo habíamos hablado. Le expliqué todo y ella pareció entenderlo por lo que continuamos saliendo. Fuimos un par de veces al teatro, a un bar y a comer. Era agradable pasar tiempo con ella porque era muy inteligente, pero mientras los días pasaban, me daba más y más cuenta de que solo la veía como amiga.

A Serena la veía todo el tiempo. Las cosas parecieron cambiar un poco entre nosotros. Ya no nos estábamos matando cada vez que nos veíamos. Nos tratábamos mejor que antes, se podría decir que ahora sí parecíamos... amigos.

Todos juntos fuimos a varias fiestas y al cine. Serena siempre era la más linda de la fiesta (aunque ahora la tenía que ver como mi amiga...no podía dejar de notarlo), irradiaba sin querer una gran sensualidad, pero ahora parecía tener otra actitud pues ya no andaba de boba con otro muchachos sino que se quedaba siempre bailando con todos nosotros y como ella decía "había dejado atrás los días en los que bebía alcohol".

Yo estaba muy contento con su cambio de actitud, además que ya no me había vuelto a pelear con nadie.

Bueno...de hecho en una de las fiestas de un amigo de la universidad, un muchacho mayor que ella la había invitado a bailar, ella le respondió que no pero el muchacho la tomó por la cintura y yo me le fui encima y empecé a golpearlo junto a Mark y David que también se unieron a la pelea. Sobra decir que nos echaron a todos (incluidas las chicas).

A mi me tocó llevar a Serena a su casa esa noche y en el camino de regreso ella me había pedido que antes de dejarla fuéramos a hablar. Aun recuerdo esa noche...

 **FLASHBACK**

La llevé al parque y nos sentamos frente al lago. La noche estaba preciosa, la luna brillaba en el cielo

-Bueno...soy todo oídos-

-Darien...¿puedo preguntarte algo?

-Si claro-

-¿Porque peleas tanto?-me dijo y yo la miré sorprendido-Me refiero a porque siempre reaccionas a los golpes cuando te enojas. Rei me contó que el otro día golpeaste muy feo a un amigo de Andrew en el Crown y también están Alex, Peter y el chico de hoy...a veces...- continuó temerosa

Yo me quedé mirando la Luna, pensando en mi y en mi vida, pero nunca había sido una persona muy abierta con mis asuntos personales. Hoy era distinto. Con ella todo era distinto. Ella me hacía querer olvidar todo lo malo y ser una mejor persona.

-¿Sabes que soy huérfano desde que tengo 6 años verdad Serena?- ella asintió con la cabeza- Bueno yo me crié en los orfanatos y si bien las personas encargadas de cuidarme siempre fueron buenas y amorosas, no todos los niños se comportaban bien-

-Quieres decir que...-me dijo ella casi susurrando

-Si. El orfanato era como una jungla donde el más fuerte sobrevive. Si no peleabas te molestaban, te quitaban la comida, el poco dinero que podías ganar y otras cosas. La única manera de defender las cosas que querías...era peleando. Esa es la única forma que conozco de solucionar las cosas-

-Pero...Andrew me dijo que el estaba realmente sorprendido porque tu jamas habías sido violento...y el te conoce desde muy pequeño-

-Y es cierto. Nunca fui violento en la escuela o en la universidad. Quería ser alguien distinto, quería ser alguien mejor, pero cuando veía como esos chicos te molestaban, reaccioné de la única forma que conozco- le dije con tristeza- Es raro...cuando se trata de ti...pierdo el control.-

-Darien...- dijo sonrojandose

-Lo siento, se que no debí decirte eso último pero solo quería sacar esto. Es curioso pero nunca se lo conté a nadie, ni siquiera a Andrew y aquí estoy...Darien Chiba contandole a cabeza de chorlito todos sus secretos- le dije y una risa se formó en mis labios

-Puedes cambiar sabes...las cosas no siempre deben ser así- me dijo abrazándome

-Lo sé y quiero cambiar...pero supongo que en el fondo...todos estamos algo jodidos por dentro-respondí mirándola a los ojos sin soltarla

-Bah! me estas diciendo que tu...el chico más guapo y arrogante de toda la ciudad...el invencible Darien Chiba...está admitiendo que no puede hacer algo?-

-¿Así que soy el chico más guapo de la ciudad eh?-

-Eh...solo lo dije por hacerte sentir mejor- me dijo y yo la miré sarcástico- ok ok eres un poco guapo...solo un poco- yo coloqué mi frente contra la suya y sonreí

-¿Que te parece si vamos por una pizza de media noche?-

Ella respondió que si moviendo la cabeza y tomó mi mano para arrastrarme al auto.

 **FIN DEL FLAHSBACK**

Sí. Definitivamente después de esa noche las cosas con Serena se habían vuelto mucho más fáciles.

Andrew y yo también pasábamos más tiempo juntos, claro...siempre y cuando él no estuviera con Lita. La verdad que no se porque se habían tardado tanto en contarnos que eran novios...¡Hasta Rei y Mark les habían ganado!. Esa noche las chicas iban a hacer una piyamada, así que todos nosotros fuimos a casa de David, quien tenía una mesa de billar, a jugar y tomar unas cervezas.

-No puedo creer que yo sea el único soltero- dijo David simulando sufrimiento- Ahora seré el mal tercio de las películas románticas-

-Pero que dices David si Darien también es soltero- dijo Mark

-Técnicamente no porque sale con Saori- respondió Andrew- ¿verdad amigo?

-Eh?...si..si..en realidad...-

-En realidad no te gusta para nada-dijo Andrew confirmando una vez más que él podía leerme como a un libro. No entendía cómo nunca notó lo de Serena.

-No es que no me guste, Saori es agradable pero no siento nada por ella...- respondí sin ganas y dando un sorbo a mi cerveza

-Sabes Darien- interrumpió David- a veces uno tienen que pelear por lo que quiere y ser valiente. El amor no siempre es fácil, pero cuando lo encuentras, vale la pena enfrentarse a todos por el.-

Las palabras de David me dejaron como si hubieran lanzado cemento a mi cuerpo.¿Que había querido decir con todo eso?

-Pufff...¿desde cuando eres un romántico amigo?- le preguntó Mark riéndose

-Solo es una frase que escuché en una película y quería sonar interesante- dijo rascándose la cabeza

Luego de eso jugamos videojuegos y cada uno se fue a su casa. Estaba bebiendo una cerveza más en mi balcón y las palabras de David resonaron en mi cabeza.

 _"Ser valiente y enfrentarse a todos"_

David tenía razón. Por más que yo intentara y me engañara a mi mismo pensando que las cosas estaban mejor, la verdad es que no era así. ¡Me gustaba Serena! ¡Moría por estar junto a ella! Era un cobarde por no pelear por ella, por no enfrentarme al mundo por ella. En verdad no quería perder la amistad de Andrew pero no sabía cuanto más podría resistir sin poder besar a Serena. De pronto recordé que para una pareja se necesitan 2 personas y Serena parecía estar feliz siendo solamente mi amiga. No tenía caso luchar. Solamente me quedaba seguir a su lado, al menos como amigo, viendo como seguía creciendo...como cada día se iba poniendo más y más hermosa.


	11. Capítulo 11: La rueda de la fortuna

La semana de vacaciones había llegado. Todos iríamos a la inmensa casa de playa de Mark pues el sábado haría una fiesta para celebrar su cumpleaños. La casa de Mark era perfecta porque estaba alejada del pueblo y de las otras casas, así que te daba la sensación de estar en una playa privada.

Por desgracia y aunque no tenía clases, mis practicas en el hospital aun continuaban y solo me habían dado permiso a partir del jueves, por lo que solo podría llegar a la playa hasta ese día por la mañana.

El lunes temprano los muchachos partieron y yo prometí llegar lo más temprano que me fuera posible.

El jueves muy temprano partí para la casa de Mark en mi auto. Conociendo a mis amigos, seguramente cuando llegara aun estarían dormidos. Despues de manejar por hora y media llegué a la casa de Mark. La puerta estaba abierta así que entré.

-Hay alguien en casa?- grité pero nadie respondió

Dejé mi maleta en el piso y fui a la cocina y entonces escuche risas que venían la parte de atrás de la casa, por lo que supuse que mis amigos estaban en la jugando en la arena.

Abrí la puerta trasera cuando "algo" golpeo mi pecho sorpresivamente, haciéndome caer de espaldas al piso.

-Ouch-dije adolorido

-Oh..lo siento...¿Darien?- me respondió Serena ruborizada

-Vaya cabeza de chorlito, pensé que nuestra tradición de tropezarnos había quedado en el pasado- le dije sonriendo con mis manos sosteniendo su cintura.

Ella estaba vestida con un pequeño short y arriba solo tenía un bikini negro. Olía a cereza y vainilla. Su piel era blanca y suave y yo no quería soltarla.

-Ouch!...- volví a gritar al sentir que algo se posaba encima de mi pierna y me di la vuelta con Serena aun en mis brazos por lo que ella quedó debajo mio

-Darien! Lo siento no te vi!- dijo una apenada Amy-...esperen...estoy interrumpiendo algo?-

Con estas palabras Serena y yo nos levantamos de un salto y ella empezó a hablar.

-Como crees Amy! Lo que pasa es que se me acabó la bebida y venía a la cocina por más y entré distraída y entonces choqué con Darien que apareció de la nada y entonces yo...-

-Ya Serena! no tienes porque explicar nada-le dijo Amy con una sonrisa- Darien que bueno que ya llegaste, los chicos estaban esperandote. ¿Qué les parece si vamos afuera?

Y con eso salimos a reunirnos con los demás.

Durante las siguientes horas jugamos Voleyball en la Arena armando dos equipos. Por supuesto nuestro equipo ganó pues Andrew y Lita se la pasaban besándose y perdían todos los pases. Luego nos metimos al mar y cuando Serena salió toda mojada, no pude hacer más que quedarme hipnotizado mirándola. ¡Era como ver a una de esas modelos de lencería!

-Será mejor que cierres la boca y te seques la baba amigo...-me dijo David al oído- si Andrew te ve seguro te mata-

-Que? Yo no...yo no estaba viendo a Serena...yo-

-Y quien dijo algo de Serena eh?- me dijo y se fue haciendo un gesto de desaprobación con la cabeza

El almuerzo estuvo delicioso como siempre que Lita lo preparaba. Ella era como la mamá de la casa. Se aseguraba que todos comiéramos 3 veces al día y que la casa estuviera limpia.

Yo me tumbé en una hamaca a dormir durante la tarde pues estaba cansado por mi semana en el hospital y el viaje de la mañana.

Desperté asustado horas después cuando sentí el agua fría. Mis amigos me habían cargado y lanzado a la piscina. Aprovechamos eso para meternos todos y jugar a las luchas. Sorteamos las parejas y a mi me tocó Serena quien al montarse en mis hombros se había sonrojado mucho. Yo también estaba hecho un tomate pues la tenía encima mío!,pero mientras fueron pasando los minutos nos relajamos y disfrutamos el juego.

Supongo que es parte de acostumbrarse a ser amigos.

En la noche vimos una película, asamos malvaviscos y nos fuimos a dormir. A mi me tocaba compartir habitación con David.

A la mañana siguiente bajé muy temprano, pues estoy acostumbrado a levantarme de madrugada para correr, y me encontré a Lita en la cocina y a Serena sentada sobre el mesón de la cocina tomando un vaso de jugo.

-Buenos días chicas-

-Hola Darien...-saludó Lita

-Cabeza de chorlito tan temprano y levantada? Seguro te caíste de la cama!- le dije guiñandole un ojo

-¡Ayyy! ¡Porque siempre me molestas!- me dijo roja de furia

\- Ya basta ustedes dos- nos dijo Lita- Porque mejor no van juntos al pueblo a comprar las cosas que hacen falta para el almuerzo?-

-¡Ni muerta!- dijo Serena y yo reí al verla

En realidad en ese momento no solo me fijaba en su rostro enojado, sino en lo linda que estaba ese día. Llevaba una falda corta y un top que no tenía espalda de color blanco con flores. Su cabello estaba suelto y se formaban en el algunas ondas.

Luego de una conversación entre Serena y Lita donde la última le recordó que tenía que ir a la farmaci E, Serena y yo estábamos en mi auto camino al pueblo.

-No me gustó la película de anoche- dijo rompiendo el silencio entre nosotros- ¡no entiendo porque no se quedaron juntos si era obvio que se querían!-

-Supongo que algunas veces el amor dura y otras no- le respondí sin dejar de mirar el camino

-¡No debería ser así! Yo creo que cuando uno ama a alguien debe pelear con todas sus fuerzas. ¡El amor no es fácil! - dijo hundiéndose en el asiento

-¿y lo dice la experta del amor que no ha tenido un solo novio?- le contesté y ella golpeo mi brazo

-ok ok ...mira que te parece si hoy nos unimos junto con David, Mina y Amy y hacemos que la película sea de acción en vez de romance?-

-¡Eso sería genial!- me dijo animada- pero creo que igual los chicos se la pasaran besándose durante toda la película. Andrew dice que no quiere que tenga novio porque es raro ver a su hermana pequeña besándose con alguien, pero...¿acaso no se da cuenta que es mucho más raro ver a mi hermano besando a una de mis mejores amigas?-

-jajajaja que cosas dices Serena-

-Hey! lo digo en serio!-

-Bueno madame...hemos llegado-

El pueblo era tan lindo como lo recordaba. Estaba pegado al muelle y tenía muchas cosas para ver y hacer. Había restaurantes, tiendas, un cine, algunos bares y hasta un parque pequeño de atracciones.

Fuimos a la tienda y compramos todo lo que Lita nos había pedido. Luego pasamos por la farmacia y Serena insistió en entrar sola porque dijo que era un "asunto de chicas". De regreso al auto pasamos por una panadería y como teníamos hambre decidimos comer algo pequeño antes del desayuno en casa. A la salida Serena me convenció de dar una vuelta por el muelle pues nunca había estado ahí. Su argumento fue que aun era temprano y los muchachos no se levantarían hasta dentro de una hora.

Accedí y después de dejar las bolsas en el auto, estábamos paseando por el malecón comiendo helados. Serena decía que era el mejor helado que había probado.

Encontramos un puesto de alquiler de bicicletas así que decidimos alquilar un par . Estábamos andando por el muelle, riendo y disfrutando del cálido clima. Me gustaba ver a Serena así...tan feliz. El estar a su lado hacía que una sensación extraña de calor se formara en mi cuerpo.

Sin darme cuenta ya me encontraba embarcado en una excursión para bucear en un arrecife cercano. Serena se quitó la falda y tal cual lo sospechaba, el top era parte de su bikini. Se veía preciosa. Todos las miraban lo cual no me gustaba mucho pero no quería arruinar el momento.

Buceamos y vimos muchos peces, ¡hasta nos tomamos una foto!. Almorzamos arriba del barco que nos llevó a bucear y al regresar al muelle sentía que todas las fuerzas habían salido de mi cuerpo, pero al parecer Serena no estaba nada cansada pues ya me estaba arrastrando al parque de atracciones.

Montamos 3 veces a la montaña rusa y hasta gané un oso gigante para ella golpeando una campanilla con un mazo.

-Mira Darien!...una rueda de la fortuna!- gritó entusiasmada

-Serena no creo que sea buena idea, acabas de comerte una manzana con caramelo y yo un ...- le dije al aire porque ella ya estaba en la cola para los boletos

Subimos a la rueda, la cual tenía asientos tan pequeños que estábamos super pegados.

-Sabes ...dicen que la primera vez que subes a una de éstas, debes pedir un deseo cuando estás en la cima- dijo mirando la hermosa vista- ¡cierra los ojos! - y tomó mi mano

La rueda llegó a la cima y se detuvo por un momento.

-Un deseo-pensé

Entonces lo supe.

Solté su mano y tome su cara con las mías haciendo que volteara a verme.

-Serena...-le dije acercando su rostro al mio

Y la besé.

La besé con suavidad.

La bese con toda la fuerza de mi corazón y ella correspondió a mi beso.

Los fuegos artificiales se encendieron y todo me pareció mas brillante.

Me separe lentamente de ella y noté que sonreía.

Nos quedamos mirándonos. Yo aún sostenía su rostro mientras la rueda bajaba.

-Oigan ustedes dos!- se escuchó un voz enojada

Era David que gritaba desde abajo. Es cierto...Serena y yo habíamos salido temprano a comprar las cosas que Lita nos había encargado ¡y ya era de noche!

-¿Pero que sucede con ustedes?- dijo David molesto- Los hemos estado buscando por horas!

Pronto aparecieron todos.

 **POV SERENA**

Había convencido a Darien para subir a la rueda de la fortuna. Nos habían sentado tan juntos que mi pierna rozaba con la suya. Estar tan cerca a él, a solas, provocaba mariposas en mi estómago.

Había estado esforzándome mucho por ser su amiga, pero ...¡era tan difícil!

El y yo peleábamos bastante seguido, pero ese día había descubierto que teníamos muchas cosas en común y que cuando no estaba molestándome...era realmente muy divertido. Jamás me había divertido tanto como lo había hecho ese día. Darien era...perfecto. Su cabello negro caía seductoramente sobre su rostro, sus ojos eran azul como el mar y podías perderte en ellos, sus labios eran pequeños y su cuerpo parecía el de un dios. Ademas tenía esa sonrisita sexy que hacía que cualquiera caiga a sus pies. Era como dije antes...perfecto.

-Sabes ...dicen que la primera vez que subes a una de éstas, debes pedir un deseo cuando estás en la cima- le había dicho tomando su mano

Cerré mis ojos para pedir mi deseo

- **"Por favor...que pueda ver a Darien solo como un amigo"** \- aunque mi corazón realmente deseaba otra cosa.

De pronto Darien sujetaba mi rostro y sentí sus cálidos labios ¡Dios...sabían a algodón de azúcar!

Me separé de él porque me faltaba el aliento, pero no quería que me soltara y afortunadamente no lo hizo.

Yo le dediqué una sonrisa y me perdí en sus ojos.

Luego de eso todo se complicó.

Darien y yo nos habíamos estando divirtiendo tanto que nos habíamos olvidado de avisarle a los muchachos donde estábamos y como no volvimos a casa, ni llamamos porque olvidamos el celular en el auto, habían salido a buscarnos hace varias horas.

¡Andrew estaba furioso! Prácticamente me había arrastrado al auto mientras me repetía lo irresponsable que había sido.

Llegamos a la casa y le pidió a todos que nos dejaran solos.

-¡No puedo creer que no hayas pensado en que estaría preocupado!- me dijo gritando- ¿Sabes lo que me haría tu padre si te llega a pasar algo?

-Lo sé lo siento. Te juro que no se como pero el tiempo voló y no me di cuenta- le dije con lágrimas en los ojos

-Oye ya basta Andrew deja de gritarle- dijo Darien

-No me hagas empezar contigo Darien!- le respondió más enojado que antes

-Andrew lo siento... fue mi culpa Darien no...-

-Oh no no no-me interrumpió- no quieras protegerlo señorita! ahora ve a tu cuarto y que sea la última vez que estando bajo mi cuidado haces una cosa así-mire a Darien quien hizo un gesto con la cabeza como queriendo decirme que todo estaría bien

Con eso me marché llorando dejándolos solos.

 **POV DARIEN**

Andrew es mi mejor amigo. Siempre lo ha sido.

Me conoce mejor que cualquier otra persona, pero en este momento estaba peleando con todo mi ser por no lanzarme encima suyo y golpearlo.

-Oh no no no ... no quieras protegerlo señorita! ahora ve a tu cuarto y que sea la última vez que estando bajo mi cuidado haces una cosa así-le dijo a Serena y ella se marchó llorando

-Andrew mira...se que debimos avisar pero...-le dije con todo el autocontrol que pude reunir

-¡Pero que mierda te pasa Darien!-gritó histérico

-Andrew se que debimos avisar y que por nuestra culpa todos se preocuparon pero...- le dije tratando de calmarlo

-¡No tienes derecho a llevártela así ! ¡Ella no es una de las chicas con las que sales que pueden desaparecerse contigo o llegar a casa a cualquier hora! -

-¿Que? Pero de que estás hablando Andrew yo jamás la trataría así!-le dije y sentí como la furia empezaba a crecer en mi ¿cómo podía pensar que yo era capaz de tratar a Serena así?

-¡No quiero que te le vuelvas a acercar! ¿Entiendes? ¡Ella es mi hermana menor! ¡MI HERMANA MENOR!-

-¡NO LO ES!-grité colérico- ¡ELLA NO ES TU HERMANA MENOR Y YA ES MAYOR DE EDAD! ¡NO PUEDES ESTAR REGAÑANDOLA COMO SI FUERA UNA NIÑA CHIQUITA!-

-¡PUES VOY A REGAÑARLA TODO LO QUE HAGA FALTA PORQUE NO QUIERO QUE SE TERMINE ENREDANDO CON UN MUJERIEGO COMO TU!-dijo empujándome

Y con eso todo el autocontrol y todo pensamiento de que el era mi mejor amigo se desvanecieron y pronto ambos estábamos en el suelo agarrándonos a golpes.


	12. Capitulo 12: Una fiesta y una noche

-¡Por favor Darien ya sueltalo!- me decía Serena llorando y tratando de pararme.

Estaba sobre Andrew presionándolo contra el piso conteniendo las ganas de lanzarle otro golpe.

-¡Pero que demonios!...¡ya basta!- gritó Mark quien finalmente logró separarme

-¿QUE DIABLOS LES PASA A USTEDES DOS?-gritaba David mientras sostenía a Andrew

-No se preocupen muchachos...estoy bien -dijo Andrew limpiándose la sangre que empezaba a escurrirle por la nariz - Creo que debo suponer que esa es la forma como crían a los chicos en el orfanato-

-QUE CARA...- no pude ni terminar la frase pues ya estaba nuevamente golpeándolo. ¡Como se había atrevido!

Andrew y yo habíamos tenido peleas antes. Recuerdo que cuando teníamos 9 peleamos sobre quien debería ser el capitan de nuestro equipo de fútbol. No nos hablamos durante una semana completa y finalmente nos reconciliamos y descubrimos que ninguno de los dos había sido elegido. A los 14 discutimos sobre quien era el más guapo y luego de que David hiciera una "encuesta" a todas las chicas de nuestro salón, terminamos con un empate. Oh si, habíamos peleado y mucho, pero JAMAS nos habíamos golpeado. Al pensar en esto, me levanté y me separé de el lentamente.

Miré hacia mis amigos, quienes me devolvían una mirada llena de reproche. Busqué el rostro de Serena, pero ella estaba con la cara escondida en el pecho de Mina llorando desconsolada. Finalmente miré a Andrew. Además de la nariz rota ahora tenía un fuerte golpe a un lado del ojo. Lita trataba de limpiarle la sangre y Amy revisaba que no tuviera nada roto.

Aparte de las manchas de sangre en mi camisa, yo estaba bien...al menos por fuera. Por dentro me sentía el cretino más grande del universo. ¡Había golpeado a mi hermano!

-Muchachos yo ...yo...-dije nervioso- es mejor que me vaya- y salí corriendo. Tomé mi mochila y me marché en mi auto.

A la mañana siguiente desperté en el hotel del pueblo. Me dolía un costado, supongo que por los golpes de Andrew. No podía dejar de pensar en él. En lo que yo le había hecho. Llamé a Mark para desearle un feliz cumpleaños y me dijo que las cosas se habían calmado y que por favor regresara a la casa pues Andrew y yo necesitábamos hablar de lo que pasó, pero le mentí diciéndole que ya estaba en Tokio.

No quería ver a nadie.

 **POV SERENA**

Desperté y sentí que me ardían los ojos. Probablemente por todo lo que había llorado durante la noche. No podía creer que eso hubiera pasado. Me sentía horrible...me sentía culpable.

Vi a Mina sentada a mi costado. Seguramente se había quedado dormida cuidándome. El hecho de tener amigas que se preocuparan tanto por mi, hacía que las cosas mejoraran al menos un poquito.

Tomé una ducha y me vestí para bajar a desayunar. En el pasillo me cruce con Andrew. No sabía porque estaba tan enojada con el pero no quería ni siquiera dirigirle la palabra.

Había cierto aire de tensión en la casa, pero mientras las horas fueron avanzando, todo se fue suavizando mientras decorábamos la casa para la fiesta.

A las siete los invitados empezaron a llegar. Pronto la casa estaba totalmente llena. Yo había escogido una falda negra y un top rojo con flores que mostraba todo mi vientre. Mi cabello estaba sujetado hacia un lado en una trenza espiga. Ese día si me había tenido que maquillar pues tenía unas ojeras terribles por haberme pasado la noche llorando.

David me había dicho que aquella noche me veía realmente hermosa.

Yo no me sentía hermosa. Me sentía culpable y sobre todo, sentía que me faltaba algo.

- _Darien_ -pensé mientras bebía mi vodka y fingía escuchar a un amigo de Mark

No había sabido nada de el en todo el día. Traté de llamarlo a su celular y me mandó directo al buzón.

¿Estaría bien? ¿Realmente se había ido hasta Tokio anoche? No sabía que había pasado con el después de la pelea, pero yo solo quería encontrarlo y cuidarlo y preguntarle que había significado el beso en la rueda de la fortuna.

Voltee hacia un lado tratando de dibujar una sonrisa en mi cara, cuando de pronto lo vi entrar. Tenía un paquete de regalo en la mano y caminaba hacia Mark quien al verlo lo abrazó. Se veía tan guapo!

-Hola Serena- me dijo sonriendo

Toda la tristeza que tenía en el cuerpo parecía haberse evaporado pues por primera vez en todo el día una sonrisa sincera se me dibujó en el rostro y en un impulso salté y abrace su cuello.

-Luces preciosa esta noche. Lamento que te preocuparas por mi-

-¿No vuelvas a desaparecer así ok?- le dije y una lágrima rodó por mis mejillas

\- Te prometo que no volverá a pasar- me respondió con su clásica sonrisa sexy- pero necesitamos hablar de lo que...-

-Es cierto. Los tres necesitamos hablar- dijo Andrew interrumpiendolo

Los tres nos dirigimos hacia una de las habitaciones de la casa. Yo me sentía muy nerviosa. Mi mente daba vueltas y vueltas pensando en que si las cosas mejorarían o si se volvería a repetir la situación de ayer.

Andrew fue el primero en hablar

-Yo...yo quiero decirte que realmente siento lo que dije Darien-

-No amigo. Soy yo quien te debe una disculpa. No debí golpearte jamás-

-Eso es cierto...no pensaste en que debo de cuidar mi rostro de modelo- dijo Andre y Darien empezó a reir

-Ja ja ja ...si creo que se me olvidó. Pero debes admitir que te ganaste ese moretón-

Ambos se abrazaron diciéndose cuanto sentían haber peleado. Era como ver a dos niños chiquitos que un minuto están peleando por una pelota y al otro están nuevamente jugando juntos.

Entendí entonces que la amistad entre ellos dos era tan grande que estaba por sobre todas las cosas, incluso por encima de mis sentimientos por Darien.

-Serena siento mucho la forma como te traté ayer- dijo Andrew tomando mis manos- Eres muy importante para mi, eres mi hermana pequeña y se que no puedo controlarte siempre solo que es...difícil aceptar que creciste y se que no debí preocuparme de que estuvieras con Darien porque se que él te quiere como una hermana y te protegería igual o más que yo...¿verdad amigo?-

-eh?-dijo Darien sorprendido- si claro -

-Bueno ahora vayamos a tomar unas cervezas que nos estamos perdiendo lo mejor de la fiesta- dijo Andrew colocando un brazo sobre Darien - Oye amigo se que Saori no pudo venir pero hay muchas chicas que se morirían por bailar contigo-

-Ya me conoces amigo- dijo Darien divertido- si hay chicas...estoy dentro!-

-No vienes Serena?- preguntó Andrew volteando hacia donde yo estaba

-Si. Voy en un momento. Tengo que ir al baño-

Hace unas semanas tuve la sensación de que me habían roto el corazón. Ahora estaba segura de que en este momento, eso era exactamente lo que había pasado.

Corrí al baño a secarme las lágrimas que salían de mi sin control. No podía pelear contra lo que sentía. Quería estar con Darien pero verlo junto a Andrew hoy me recordó que yo no tenía ningún derecho a arruinar su amistad.

Al bajar de nuevo a la fiesta, vi a Darien bailando con una morena muy guapa. Ella prácticamente estaba encima de él. Durante la noche él había bailado con muchas chicas. En el pasado había ido cientos de veces a fiestas y en todas, era normal que Darien bailara y se besara con muchas chicas, pero esta vez era diferente...esta vez...dolía.

Ya eran cerca de las 3 de la mañana y no veía a Darien por ningún lado. Mark me dijo que se había ido pues estaba quedándose en el hotel del pueblo pero que mañana regresaría a la casa.

Yo no tenía ganas de seguir en la fiesta, por lo que subí a mi habitación y me senté en el borde de la cama.

-¿Lo quieres verdad?- dijo Mina saliendo del baño- A Darien...-

-Mina yo...- su pregunta era demasiado directa. Yo no sabía que era lo que debía responder

-Serena, soy tu mejor amiga y también soy una fanática de las historias de amor. Se que Darien y tu no son los mismos desde la cabina de besos. Los he visto mirarse de forma distinta, tocarse de forma distinta y David me dijo que ustedes estaban besándose cuando los encontró en el muelle-

-Oh Mina! si ... Darien me besó en la rueda de la fortuna y fue el día a su lado fue perfect y no sabes cómo me duele saber que entre nosotros nunca va a pasar nada...- le dije dejando caer unas lagrimas

-Pero porque dices eso Serena?-

-Porque Andrew es como mi hermano mayor y Darien es su mejor amigo...¡él jamas estaría de acuerdo! ...No quiero que por mi culpa ellos vuelvan a pelear como ayer- y caí en sus piernas echándome a llorar.

-Serena...recuerdas la película del otro día?-me dijo y yo afirmé con la cabeza- ¿recuerdas lo tristes que nos sentimos esa noche porque ellos dos no terminaron juntos?

-Si Mina lo recuerdo muy bien y es muy cruel de tu parte hacerme ver que mi historia es igual-

-No Serena no me estás entendiendo. En la película que vimos los protagonistas, a pesar de que se amaban no terminaban juntos porque ES UNA PELICULA y tiene un guión establecido y que por más que querramos no podemos cambiar- me dijo y yo voltee a mirarla atenta- Darien y tu tienen el control de sus vidas y a diferencia de los chicos de la película, ustedes pueden luchar por estar juntos y hacer que el final de su historia SI sea feliz-

Mina tenía razón en parte. Yo dejaba que el miedo a la reacción de los demás, me impidiera hacer lo que yo realmente quería: estar con Darien.

Pero no era tan fácil. Yo quería a Andrew y no quería perderlo.

-Ojala fuera así de fácil Mina- dije volviendo a sentarme- pero te agradezco por el consejo ¡eres la mejor!-

-Pues claro que si! No por nada me dicen la diosa del amor!- me respondió haciendo una pose dramática-

-Voy a caminar un rato por la playa -

-Ok, pero recuerda nombrarme madrina cuando te cases con Darien ¿de acuerdo?-

-¡Que cosas dices Mina!- le grité mientras le lanzaba una almohada y salía por la puerta.

 **POV DARIEN**

Después de mi conversación con Andrew, me sentía un poco mejor. Había pensado todo el día en la pelea de la noche anterior y decidí que de ahora en adelante sí iba a hacer las cosas bien y pondría todo mi esfuerzo en ello.

Hablaría con Serena y le diría que sentía haberla besado, la engañaría diciéndole que solamente había sido un impulso. Ella se enojaría conmigo y las cosas volverían a ser de la misma manera que cuando nos conocimos. Así me olvidaría más rápido de ella.

Durante la fiesta bebí y bailé con varias de las chicas que ahí estaban. No quería estar viendo de reojo a Serena toda la noche, así que puse mi mete en blanco y me concentré en pasarla bien. Como casi a las 3 de la mañana, decidí irme. No podía dormir así que en lugar de pedir un taxi, decidí irme caminando por la orilla de la playa, a pesar de que eran al menos 10 kilómetros.

No había caminado más de 15 minutos cuando decidí sentarme para poder pensar y aclarar mi mente.

Me estaba desquiciando el hecho de que siempre había sido una persona muy firme en sus decisiones y ahora me encontraba peleando conmigo mismo, pues prometía olvidarme de Serena y mantener mi amistad con Andrew y luego pensaba en ella y mis promesas se esfumaban, pues eran superadas por mis ganas de estar con ella.

Estaba ahí sentado peleando con mi mente y mi corazón cuando sentí unas delicadas manos cubriendo mis ojos

-Pensé que estarías ya durmiendo- me dijo susurrándome al oído o que hizo que una corriente eléctrica recorriera todo mi cuerpo.

-Serena...-Tomé sus manos y la atraje a mi

-Salí a caminar porque no podía dormir y me encontré con el chico que me gusta- me dijo mordiendo su labio y luego me besó

Su beso me tomó por sorpresa y al principio no supe como reaccionar, pero luego la tomé por los hombros y la senté sobre mi mientras la besaba con ansias, como si tuviera miedo de que aquello fuera un sueño y ella desaparecería en cualquier momento.

Ella se levantó y empezó a bajar su falda y a uitarse el top, quedándose solamente con aquel diminuto bikini que me encantaba. Corrió hacia el mar que estaba bañado por la luz de la luna y se metió en él.

-¿Vas a dejarme aquí sola Chiba?- dijo mientras levantaba sus brazos

Yo me saqué la camisa y corrí hacia ella.

La tomé en mis brazos y la besé mientras el agua nos envolvía. Jugamos en el agua como dos niños pequeños, corriendo y tropezando al mismo tiempo que nos reíamos. Aquello era casi irreal.

Cuando nos cansamos nos sentamos sobre el pareo que ella había traído consigo.

-Eres hermosa sabes?- le dije tomando con una mano su rostro

-Lo sé...lo malo es que tu solamente eres un poco guapo- dijo guiñando un ojo

-Serena...yo realmente quiero estar contigo, pero Andrew jamás..-

-Shuhhhhh...-dijo colocando un dedo sobre mi boca- no quiero pensar en eso ahora. Solo quiero pensar en que por esta noche, quiero quedarme contigo- y con eso me besó

Al principio el beso fue muy casto y suave. Poco a poco la pasión me fue inundando y hice el beso más rápido profundizándolo.

Ella colocó sus manos en mi nuca y comenzó a jugar con mi cabello. Yo tenía mis manos en su cintura pero poco a poco fui subiendo una hasta rozar uno de sus senos. Ella se separó de mi .

- _Diablos! Acabo de arruinar todo_ \- pensé- Lo siento Serena ...en verdad no tenemos que hacer nada que tu no quieras, yo se que tu...-

-Quiero hacerlo Darien- me dijo dejándome sorprendido

La abracé nuevamente y la besé apasionadamente. Bajé de su boca a su cuello y ella gimió. Se acomodó de tal manera que estaba sentada sobre mis piernas. Tomé la parte de arriba se su bikini y la hice a un lado para poder acariciar sus senos. Ella llevó sus manos a su espalda y seductoramente se desató el bikini lanzandolo a un lado. Me levanté cargandola con sus piernas enredadas en mi espalda y la recosté sobre el pareo.

Baje suavemente hasta sus senos y empecé a besarlos. Ella arqueó su espalda en señal de estar disfrutándolo.

Me quité los shorts y la despojé de la truza. Pude ver que ella se sonrojaba pero yo seguí besándola y ella empezó a morderme el labio.

Me separé de ella de golpe al recordar que ...¡No tenía protección!.

-Serena, no puedo seguir , no tengo protección y si continuas besandome así no voy a poder controlarme y ...-

-Pastillas...- me dijo riendo

-¿Qué?- le dije sin entender

-Lo que compré ayer en la farmacia eran pastillas. Tomo anticonceptivos hace medio año-

Agradecí a dios con todo mi corazón por eso y volví a sumergirme en sus besos.

Cuando sentí que sus piernas estaban húmedas y la oí gemir cada vez más seguido, separé sus piernas suavemente y me coloqué sobre ella. La miré por ultima vez y pude notar que me miraba con tanto amor y deseo que sentía que podía quemarme.

-No voy a lastimarte Serena...- le dije suavemente

-Lo sé...-me respondió y me regaló una sonrisa

Me introduje en ella suavemente, sintiendo como todo mi mundo se sacudía con aquella sensación. Yo había tenido relaciones con varias chicas antes de ella, pero esto...esto era diferente. Era como si su cuerpo hubiera sido moldeado para encajar como dos piezas de un rompecabezas con el mío. Para ella era su primera vez y a mi me explotaba el corazón con la idea de ser el primero que la tuviera así. Me aseguraría de ser el único.

Cuando sentí que su cuerpo se había acostumbrado al mío y la expresión de dolor de su rostro cambió por una de pasión y volví a escucharla gemir, empecé a moverme más rápido. La tomé en mis brazos y la cambié de posición. La amé en todas las formas que pude hasta que ambos llegamos al climax y caía sobre ella.

-Fue perfecto...-me dijo mientras se recostaba sobre mi pecho

-Tu eres perfecta- le contesté besando su frente- ¿Que voy a hacer ahora Serena? ...después de esto ya no voy a poder separme de ti-

-No lo hagas- dijo mientras se levantaba un poco y me miraba a los ojos- Te voy a decir como funcionará esto. Tu y yo estaremos juntos, pero nadie puede saberlo...-

-Creo que David lo sabe...- la interrumpí

-Mina tambiém- me contestó y yo reía

-Oye no te burles!- me dijo dandome un pequeño golpe- Bueno nadie aparte de david, Mina , tu y yo puede saber de esto ¿entendiste? . Nos seguiremos viendo, si es que tu quieres, pero le diremos las cosas a Andrew poco a poco-

-Lo que usted diga princesa-le dije tirando levantándome un poco para besarla.

Y luego de eso... nos quedamos dormidos.

 **POV SERENA**

Desperté sintiendome la mujer más feliz del mundo. Había leído en varias revistas artículos sobre lo que uno siente en su primera vez. Algunos decían que siempre debía ser en un ambiente preparado con rosas y velas, pero esto...esto había sido mil veces mejor.

Estaba desnuda recostada sobre Darien que aún dormía. Me quedé contemplándolo y pensando como su sonrisa engreída había logrado que yo cayera a sus pies.

Estiré mi mano para coger mi celular que estaba en el bolsillo de mi falda, pues estaba vibrando.

-¡Carajo!- grité viendo la hora. Darien se asustó y se levantó

-Que pasa?- preguntó aun medio dormido

-Darien son más de las 9 y yo no llegué a la casa! Tengo que apresurarme porque sino se darán cuenta que no dormí allí!- le dije mientras me vestía y acomodaba mi cabello

-Ok vamos yo te acompaño-me dijo y yo negué con la cabeza

-No voy a dejar que vayas sola- me dijo y no pude refutarle nada

Corrimos hacia la casa y entramos por la puerta trasera. Al parecer no había nadie despierto aun. Respiré aliviada.

-¿Me pueden decir de donde vienen ustedes dos?- dijo Andrew bajando las escaleras


	13. Capítulo 13: Juntos

-¡Carajo!...era nuestro primer día de novios clandestinos y ya nos habían descubierto.

-Pues nosotros...-dejo Serena nerviosa

-Esperen...¿porque ambos traen la misma ropa de ayer?- dijo Andrew levantándose de su silla

Eso era todo. Nos habían descubierto y en nuestro primer día. Se que le había prometido a Serena guardar el secreto hasta que ella encontrara la forma de decirle las cosas a Andrew, pero una parte de mi se sentía agradecido de que las cosas se hubieran dado de esta manera porque odiaba mentirle a mi mejor amigo.

-¡Vaya ya era hora de que llegaran! ¡Pensé que el plan no había funcionado!-dijo Mina entrando en la cocina

¿Que diablos era eso? ¿De que plan hablaba?

-OH! Hola Andrew no te había visto- saludó casual

-Mina...¿tu sabes que es lo que pasa aquí?-

-Si claro. Darien no se fue precisamente a su hotel anoche...bueno tu me lugar de tomar el taxi se fue con Alexis- en ese momento Andrew abrió la boca como si quisiera decir algo- si, si...ESA Alexis...la vecina. Bueno Darien se fue con ella y digamos que las cosas se pusieron "intensas" y ella quería que él se quedara todo el día con ella y ya sabes que Darien es PÉSIMO diciendo que no, así que nos llamó y pidió que uno de nosotros fuera a casa de Alexis y dijera que había un problema en la casa y que necesitábamos que regrese- concluyó

-Ok...pero porque fue Serena a buscarlo? Y porque no me llamaste a mi?- dijo Andrew mirándome directamente

-Pues porque tu teléfono está apagado tonto- de la nada David había aparecido

-Así es, por eso Darien llamó a la casa, todos estaban durmiendo aun por la me levanté pero tenía mucha resaca y ya sabes que no se manejar así que era IMPOSIBLE que fuera por él y son al menos 20 minutos de caminata...- continuó Mina mientras le lanzaba una mirada a Serena - Entonces Serena bajó, ella estaba aun con la ropa del día anterior porque había dormido vestida, pero ya sabes que ella bebe menos que todos nosotros así que le pedí que fuera por Darien y ahora están aquí- dijo y dio un gran respiro

-Oh vaya amigo! En serio? Con Alexis?- me preguntó Andrew divertido

-¡Que te puedo decir! ¡Sabes que soy irresistible!- le respondí y mi cara que antes estuvo llena de pánico, se suavizó.

-Bueno creo que todos merecemos un buen desayuno- terminó David y con eso todos nos sentamos a la mesa.

Luego de dormir un rato y de que los demás resucitarán, Mark me llevó al hotel por mis cosas. Pasamos la tarde tumbados en la arena, recuperándonos de la noche anterior. Serena y yo nos juntamos con Mina y David para agradecerles por salvarnos de la situación de la mañana y ellos parecían estar muy divertidos con la noticia de que Serena y yo fuéramos novios.

-¡Al fin! De verdad eres bastante lento amigo- me había dicho Mark

Serena estaba muy preocupada porque Andrew pudiera descubrir la mentira, pero Mina le explicó que lo había pensado muy bien y nos aseguró que Alexis jamás diría nada pues esa mañana ella y su familia habían partido a Tokio para luego irse a Londres, que era donde vivían.

Por la noche todos nos vestimos y fuimos juntos al muelle a comer. Elegimos un restaurant al aire libre desde donde se podían ver los fuegos artificiales.

Esa era definitivamente la mejor forma de cerrar la semana de vacaciones.

Desde mi encuentro de ayer con ella, no había podido volver a besar a Serena. La observaba parada mirando el espectáculo, luciendo increíble en aquel vestido corto y blanco y solamente pensaba en que yo era el hombre más afortunado del mundo por tener a un ángel a mi lado.

Yo quería tomar su mano.

 **AL DÍA SIGUIENTE**

Me levanté temprano pues quería sorprenderla. Sabía que no podría llevarla al instituto como cualquier novio a su novia, pero al menos podría robarle una sonrisa y con suerte ...un beso.

Tomé mis cosas y subí a mi auto para dirigirme al Crown.

-Hola Andrew- dije saludando a mi amigo

-Hola amigo!...enseguida te traigo tu café- me dijo volteándose

-Perfecto...pero puede ser para llevar? Hoy tenemos un trabajo grupal y quiero llegar temprano para repasar mi parte antes de la exposición-

-Claro no te preocupes-

-Oye y también me podrías dar una malteada de chocolate?- le dije tratando de sonar despreocupado

-¿QUEEEEE?- respondió Andrew casi escandalizado- Tu Darien Chiba...el señor "NO DEBERÍAS COMER O TOMAR COSAS DULCES EN EL DESAYUNO PORQUE PUEDES DESARROLLAR ENFERMEDADES" ...quiere una malteada de chocolate? ¿Me caí? ¿Acaso me golpee la cabeza?- dijo sobándose la nuca

-Oye no seas payaso! Lo que pasa es que ...-diablos y ahora que le decía? Definitivamente no pensé bien en esto- lo que pasa es que el chocolate te da energía y hoy realmente la necesitaré. Anoche no dormí nada por estudiar y recuerda que tengo que ir al hospital más tarde-

-Ok amigo, solo bromeo...un café y una malteada de chocolate para llevar a la orden-

Luego de haber sobrevivido a esa situación, me dirigí hacia la preparatoria. Muchos chicos y sobre todo chicas se me quedaban mirando, pero yo ya estaba acostumbrado a eso. Pocos minutos más tarde la vía venir con ese uniforme que de verdad dejaba mucho a la imaginación.

-Darien!- me dijo sorprendida y me dio un beso ...en la mejilla. Bueno al menos era un beso

-Hola preciosa! Pensaba ir por ti a tu casa para traerte pero sabía que me ibas a decir que no- le dije fingiendo tristeza

-Darien tu sabes que me encantaría pero no podemos...-me respondió afligida

-Tranquila princesa- dije tomando su rostro entre mis manos y levantándolo para que me mirara- solamente estoy jugando. La verdad es que hoy vine porque quería alegrar tu mañana y por eso te traje ésto- finalicé extendiéndole la malteada

-¡Es maravilloso!-

-Me alegro que te gustara-

-Bueno novia secreta...debo irme a clases y creo que tu también deberías entrar- le dije y ella afirmó con la cabeza- ¿Quieres hacer un trato conmigo?

-Que clase de trato?- respondió curiosa

-Que tal si yo me comprometo a traerte una malteada de chocolate todas las mañanas y a cambio tu le agregas un poquiito de tela a tu falda del uniforme dejándola...no se...¿bajo la rodilla?-

Serena se acercó a mi y se puso de puntillas para susurrar en mi oído "No va a pasar"

-Oye vamos! Luego eres tu quien me acusa de violento...- le dije mientras se alejaba

-Adios Darien- dijo sin voltear

Ya encontraría la forma de hacer esa falda más larga.

La semana pasaba y yo me aprovechaba cada minuto de mi tiempo libre para estar con Serena. Yo pensaba que iba a ser difícil tener que verla en secreto, pero había resultado bastante fácil con la ayuda de Mina y David que siempre nos cubrían.

Un día después de ir al cine (el más alejado del Crown) había llevado a Serena a su casa y al bajarme para abrirle la puerta, nos encontramos con toda su familia.

-Serena el es tu novio?- había preguntado su madre con una dulce sonrisa

-Bueno puess...algo así-dijo Serena tartamudenado

-Pues yo creo que es muy viejo para Serena-agregó su hermano menor

-¡Que cosa! ¡El novio de mi niña es un SEÑOR! -gritaba su padre desesperado y Serena reía

¿Señor? ¿Tan viejo me veía? Siempre me había preocupado por comer sano y hacer ejercicio pero al parecer no había dado frutos.

Serena me había contado que le dijo a su padre que yo solamente era un amigo de Andrew que se había ofrecido a llevarla a casa. Era lógico que hiciera eso pues las familias de Serena y Andrew se reunían semanalmente a comer.

Justamente durante una de esas comidas, el padre de Serena le había preguntado a Andrew por mi y se sintió bastante tranquilo al oir que yo solamente la veía como la hermana pequeña de Andrew. Nada más lejos de la realidad.

Estaba recostado en mi cama con Serena en mi pecho, pues estábamos pasando un fin de semana clandestino gracias a Mina, quien le había dicho a los padres de Serena que se irían al campo juntas. Nos pasamos el día viendo películas y jugando videojuegos lo cual fue bastante divertido.

Yo nunca había sido una persona que riera mucho, de hecho al describirme siempre decían que era muy serio, pero con Serena no podía dejar de reir. No solo era el hecho de que ella fuera muy graciosa sino que era como si cuando estaba con ella la felicidad que yo sentía se desbordaba de mi cuerpo.

-Imagínate que diría tu padre si viera a "su niña" en este momento-

-Seguramente te mataría- respondió relajada- y estoy hablando en serio! Mi padre cuida mucho mi..."inocencia"-

-Pues definitivamente se volvería loco al saber que su hijita no es nada inocente-

-Oye!- dijo dándome un almohadazo en la cara

Mi celular empezó a vibrar.

-Oh rayos otra vez!- dije molesto

-¿Que sucede? ¿Paso algo malo?- respondió preocupada

-No nada, lo que pasa es que tengo una compañera con la que hago un trabajo de grupo y ella ha estado...coquetandome y quiere que vaya a cenar con ella sabes...-

-Pues deberías decirle que tienes novia-

-Quizá si quizá no- dije y ella me lanzó otro almohadazo-¡Oye! ¡tengo una reputación de mujeriego que cuidar! ¡Decir que tengo novia atentaría contra ella!-

-Cierto! Me olvidaba que debemos cuidar tu reputación...yo también debería empezar a salir con otros muchachos sabes...creo que es muy extraño que no salga con nadie, podrían pensar que yo...- me dijo y yo la tomé por la cintura voletandola y colocandome sobre ella.

-¡No me provoques niña!- le dije sonriendole y dándole un beso-¿Que tal si pido una pizza y comemos en la terraza?

-Lo que usted ordene "SEÑOR"- respondió burlona

-¿En serio me veo así?¿Crees que debo empezar a usar alguna crema o algo? Mark se pone hidratante todas las noches sabes- empecé a decir sin parar

-Darien...-quiso interrumpir ella

-y David va a la estética 2 veces al mes porque dice que se hace una mascarilla revitalizante, quizá yo también tenga que- y de pronto sentí sus labios.

-Eres perfecto! - me dijo suavemente

Esa noche si comimos pizza, pero como 3 horas más tarde pues luego de nuestra pequeña conversación sobre mis acosadoras y mi edad, le hice el amor.

Mientras más tiempo pasaba con ella, más me olvidaba que estaba escondiéndole a mi mejor amigo que estaba enamorado de su hermana pequeña.


	14. Capítulo 14: Razones para amarte

Caminaba por los pasillos de la universidad apurado. Tenía 10 minutos para llegar y quería tener un buen asiento para que ella pudiera verme desde cualquier parte del campo. Quería mostrarle que estaba orgulloso de ella.

-Hey amigo ¿a donde vas?- me dijo Andrew mientras venía hacia mi junto a Mark

-Ehhhh...yo...pues yo iba a-respondí tartamudenado. Mentirle a Andrew me ponía muy nervioso

-Vamos a ver el juego de fútbol de Serena-dijo David apareciendo detrás mio-como hoy es la semifinal creímos que sería lindo a ir a apoyarla-

-¿Y porque no me avisaron?-

-Porque ahora casi ni te vemos. Estas con Lita todo el tiempo!-le contestó

-Eso es cierto Andrew, pero no entiendo porque a mi tampoco me dijeron nada-

-Porque tu también te volviste un casi desaparecido desde que estas con Rei- dije yo para tratar de ayudar a la mentira de David

-Bueno...si si es cierto, pero ahora tengo algo de tiempo así que vamos todos ver a Serena-

Llegamos hasta el campo de fútbol y nos sentamos en las gradas. Los equipos salieron y con ellos mi novia quien como de costumbre, se veía increíblemente sexy en aquellos shorts tan pequeños.

Ella me miró y me dedicó una sonrisa.

-Vaaaya Andrew...cada vez te va a costar más alejar a los chicos de Serena-

-¡MARK!- gritamos ambos Andrew y yo al mismo tiempo

No me había dado cuenta de lo que había hecho, creo que lo hice por instinto, pero Andrew no pareció darle mucha importancia.

El equipo de Serena ganó 2 a 1. Ella anotó uno de esos 2 goles.

Al terminar el encuentro los muchachos se fueron y yo me quedé con el pretexto de que quería ir a sacar unos libros a la biblioteca. Le envié un mensaje a Serena y la esperé debajo de las gradas. Estaba esperando cuando alguien me abrazó por detrás.

-Creo que deberías venir a todos mis partidos...eres algo así como mi amuleto de la suerte- me dijo al oído

-Vamos Serena...no necesitas suerte, eres increíblemente buena- le dije volteandome hacia ella- es sorprendente porque cuando me fui a América realmente no hacías ningún deporte-

-Ajam...soy una mujer que tiene muchos talentos escondidos sabes- me respondió con una mirada sexy

-Lo eres, pero también eres una mujer que necesita ponerse un par de pantalones- le dije y la abracé

-Oh Por favor Darien! Otra vez! Ya te dije que no puedes estar controlando lo que me pongo o no- me dijo y se trató de soltar pero yo la retuve y comencé a besarla.

Me perdí en sus besos ahí debajo de las gradas, en medio de la preparatoria. Eran tan dulces y a la vez tan apasionados. No imaginaba un sólo día sin poder besarla o tocarla. No imaginaba la vida sin su sonrisa. Seguramente si alguien nos viera diría que era normal el haberme enamorado de ella ¿quien no lo haría? ¡Serena era bellísima! Por mucho era la mujer más bella que había viso en mi vida y además su cuerpo era una tentación que parecía haber sido esculpido por los dioses. Pero no era eso. Era cierto que cada parte de Serena me atraía, pero lo que realmente me hacía estar perdidamente enamorado de ella, era la capacidad que tenía de hacerme feliz. No importaba que tan cansado estuviera por estudiar toda la noche, o todos los casos difíciles que veía a diario en el hospital, ella llegaba y con un beso borraba todo el dolor.

La invité a tomar un helado y luego ella "me arrastró" hacia una feria que había en el parque. El tiempo pasó volando y aunque yo quería quedarme con ella, la tuve que llevar a su casa.

Dos días después me encontraba en el hospital con el doctor Sato. Me sentía muy cómodo con mis practicas y ya casi me parecía que podía dar diagnósticos yo mismo sobre los casos de los niños.

El doctor Sato me había pedido dar una ronda por el pabellón pediátrico antes de irme para revisar que todo estuviera bien. Siempre me alegraba de ver a los niños mejorando. Bueno casi siempre...pues me ponía muy triste cuando llegaba al área de niños con cáncer. Eran tan pequeños pero tan valientes, que me inspiraban a querer convertirme en el mejor médico para poder curarlos.

Iba caminando hacia esa área tratando de sacar los malos pensamientos de mi mente y colocar una sonrisa en mi rostro cuando creí escuchar la voz de mi novia. Ella iba a venir por mi para ir al cine, pero era imposible que estuviera en uno de los cuartos del hospital.

-Y entonces ...después de esperar tanto...la princesa al fin encontró a su principe- escuche. Definitivamente era la voz de mi novia

-¿Y la princesa era tan bonita como tu?- le dijo una de las niñas tomando su mejilla

-¿Bromeas? Era realmente linda. Se parecía mucho a ti- dijo sonriendole

-Pues no creo que yo sea bonita, ni siquiera tengo cabello- le respondió tristemente la niña tomando uno de los mechones de su cabello

-Es cierto, pero las princesas son más valiosas por la luz que tienen en su corazón que por su belleza- dije apoyándome en la puerta de la habitación

Serena me miró y me dedicó una sonrisa. Llevaba una falda corta negra, botines y camisa de jean. Su cabello estaba suelto con un lazo negro. Toda la habitación estaba inundada con su olor a vainilla y cereza.

-Y los principes realmente se fijan en eso?- dijo otra de las niñas

-Por supuesto...al menos los buenos lo hacen- y todas las niñas rieron- por eso deben luchar con todas sus fuerzas para curarse, para que ustedes también puedan encontrar a su principe azul.-

-Y respecto al cabello...creo que yo puedo ayudarte con eso-dijo Serena- cuando entré vi un letrero donde decían que podías donar tu cabello para hacer pelucas para niños y niñas y que así ellos las pudieran usar hasta estar sanos. Mi cabello es bastante largo y solo lo corté una vez, ahora nuevamente creció y creo que realmente serías un rubia preciosa...¿me harías el honor de llevar mi cabello?

La niña se lazó a los brazos de Serena y la abrazó.

Yo revisé a las niñas me alegré de que al menos por ese día, olvidaran su enfermedad.

-Bueno amigas, prometo venir pronto a visitarlas ya hora si traeré barniz de uñas para que hagamos una tarde de chicas. Les encargo que me cuiden a mi principe- dijo guiñando un ojo dejando la habitación.

Dejé mi bata en mi casillero y la alcancé en el puesto de donación de cabello. Creo que de todo el cabello que donó, iban a poder hacer al menos 3 pelucas.

-Es muy triste sabes-dijo mientras nos dirigíamos al cine en el auto.

-Lo sé, pero hoy las hiciste muy feliz y te amo por eso- le dije y besé su mano

-Bueno...era todo una estrategia. Necesito informantes que me mantengan al tanto y mantengan alejadas a doctoras y enfermeras- me respondió riendo

-Si claro...-

Después de la película, convencimos a Mina para que llamara a casa de Serena y dijera que se iba a quedar a dormir en su casa y así ella se podría quedar conmigo. Pasamos la noche conversando sobre mi trabajo y ella me alentó a seguir estudiando. Me dijo que debía ser el mejor médico del mundo para evitar que los niños sigan sufriendo. La amaba tanto por eso. Serena no tenía una pízca de egoísmo en el cuerpo.

 **DÍAS DESPUÉS**

-Yo si estoy emocionado por ir- dijo Andrew- es la primera vez que no tendré que preocuparme por no tener pareja para el baile

-Pues yo ya se lo dije a Rei y está bastante emocionada- agregó Mark-y tu David...ya le pediste a alguien que sea tu pareja?

-Si. Ya le dije a Mina- respondió David

-Eso nos deja con la duda de que a quien de toooooodas las chicas que se le lanzan, llevará el gran Darien Chiba-

-Saben que no me gustan los bailes (eso era cierto) pero este año me gustaría ir porque es nuestro último año juntos (mentira, quería poder llevar a Serena a un baile). Lo malo es que si invito a una de las chicas de la universidad lo más probable es que después no me deje en paz- dije rezando porque mi plan funcionara

-¿Pero porque no vas con Amy o Serena? O con las dos y así podríamos ir todos - Listo. Andrew habpia mordido el anzuelo

-Amy no estará en la ciudad ese fin de semana...recuerdan que dijo que saldría de viaje con su mamá?- intervino David

-Es cierto! Lo había olvidado. Listo! entonces Darien irá con Serena. No será fácil porque a su padre no le agradas mucho, pero eso déjamelo a mi- terminó Andrew.

El plan de David había funcionado. Debo admitir que al inicio tuve mis dudas, pero parece que su experiencia lo respalda.

Serena se había emocionado mucho cuando le conté del baile. Al fin podríamos hacer algo como novios sin tener que escondernos de nadie. Habíamos quedado en reunirnos en casa de Mina para que de esa manera su padre no me viera y no me llamara viejo por milésima vez.

La vi salir de la casa y me quedé boquiabierto. Venía del brazo de Andrew como si fuera una novia caminando por el altar. Su vestido era blanco, sin espalda y se pegaba a su cuerpo mostrando cada una de sus perfectas curvas. Su cabello estaba recogido a un lado de manera natural y elegante. Su maquillaje era suave pero resaltaba aún más su belleza. Era como una ninfa que caminaba por el bosque.

-Bueno amigo, te entrego a mi hermana pequeña para que la cuides-

-Andrew- interrumpió Serena

-La protejas, la respetes-

-Andrew-

-este contigo en la salud y en la enfermedad

-¡ANDREW!- gritó finalmente Serena

-Ja ja ja , lo siento es que al verte tan linda y de blanco me sentí el padre de la novia. Además es muy gracioso molestar a Darien. Mira como se puso de rojo-

Era cierto. Mi cara estallaba. Mi amigo siempre sabía como avergonzarme.

Abrí la puerta del auto y ayudé a Serena a subir.

-Te ves muy guapo-

-Gracias. Tu estás realmente preciosa. Creo que me espera una noche ahuyentando chicos o peleándome con alguien-

-¡DARIEN!

-ok ok no voy a pelear con nadie...-le dije mirándola


	15. Capitulo 15: Una pelea

Nos dirigíamos a la fiesta en la universidad siguiendo el auto de Andrew. Empecé a desacelerar un poco pues tenía una sorpresa preparada para mi hermosa novia, antes de la fiesta.

\- ¿Porqué doblas por aquí? La universidad está del otro lado sabes- me preguntó con tono despreocupado

-Es una sorpresa-

-¡Me encantan las sorpresas!-

Llegamos hasta el edificio donde quedaba mi departamento y subimos al ascensor. Yo la tomé por la cintura, la apoyé contra la pared y la besé suavemente.

-Creo que olvidaste algo en tu casa y me engañaste con lo de la sorpresa para que no me enojara- me dijo haciendo puchero

-Oye! Realmente crees que tu novio te podría hacer algo así?- le respondí y ella movió su cabeza en señal de afirmación- Me hieres Serena! Ven...ya llegamos

La llevé por las escaleras que daban a la azotea del edificio, saqué la llave del bolsillo de mi pantalón y abrí la puerta.

Su rostro reflejaba que había logrado mi objetivo.

 **POV SERENA**

Estaba subiendo la escalera hacia la azotea del edificio de Darien mientras me preguntaba que de interesante podría haber allá arriba ¿Acaso me mostraría las estrellas o algo así?

El sacó la llave de su bolsillo y abrió la puerta.

Creo que nunca podría haber imaginado lo que Darien había preparado.

-Es maravilloso!- le dije casi gritando- No tenia idea que este lugar existía-

Frente a mi estaba una pequeña "caja de vidrio" que tenía luces colgantes, flores,velas, un gran tapete, mantas y muchas alfombras. El techo era de vidrio lo que permitía ver las estrellas. Era un espacio pequeño pero muy acogedor. Era como estar dentro de una película romántica.

-No existía- me respondió abrazando mi cintura- pero saqué un poco de dinero de mi herencia y compré el espacio y mandé a construir esto-

Yo iba a protestar. No porque no me gustara el lugar (de hecho me encantaba) pero no quería que Darien gastara su dinero en mí, al menos el gasto debía ser compartido. De todas formas solo me quedé con las palabras en la boca porque él continuó.

-Ya que al parecer aún vamos a seguir escondiéndonos- me dijo y yo sentí la culpa golpearme- decidí que necesitábamos un lugar solo para los dos, un lugar donde no tengamos que escondernos y se que probablemente vayas a decir que tenemos mi departamento, pero ahí siempre puede llegar alguien, Así que desde hoy, este es mi lugar contigo. No importa lo que pase, siempre estaré aquí esperando por ti-

Y luego de decirme eso me dio un tierno beso.

-Eres un novio increíble- le contesté abrazando su cuello- esto es hermoso, pero a la siguiente oportunidad déjame colaborar con algo ok?-

-¡Pero si tu novio es millonario!- me dijo dandome una de sus arrogantes sonrisas- ok ok, te prometo que en la siguiente oportunidad te pediré "tu colaboración". Ahora señorita colaboradora...permitame entregarle ...su llave-

Sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón un hermoso collar y en él estaba una llave idéntica a la anterior. Yo lo tomé emocionada y le prometí jamás quitarmelo.

-Bueno princesa, a pesar que me gustaría quedarme contigo aquí, debemos apresurarnos e ir a la fiesta o empezarán a sospechar - me dijo y yo no pude ocultar mi pena- no te pongas triste, pues hoy voy a secuestrarte y pasarás la noche aquí conmigo después de la fiesta...si ya Mina se encargo de todo con tu padre-

Y así volvimos al auto y nos dirigimos a la fiesta.

Darien y yo teníamos ahora teníamos algo que era ...solo nuestro.

 **DARIEN**

Llegamos a la fiesta y yo me apresuré para abrirle la puerta a mi novia. Caminamos por el pasillo hasta llegar al salón donde se llevaba a cabo el baile y reunirnos con nuestros amigos. Mientras lo hacíamos veía como todos los muchachos miraban a Serena. La sangre me hervía y quería soltarla y golpear en la cara a uno que otro que se había atrevido a guiñarle un ojo, pero respiraba porque le había hecho la promesa de no volver a pelear.

Las chicas también la miraban, pero con envidia. Era lógico porque Serena era la más linda de la fiesta sin duda.

-Darien...todos nos están mirando- me dijo agarrándose más fuerte de mi brazo

-Te miran a ti Serena...- le dije tomando su mentón- eres la mujer más hermosa aquí-

-Pero las otras mujeres son más...voluptuosas- me dijo ruborizandose

Sus palabras provocaron risa en mí.

-Me encanta que seas tan inocente que no te des ni cuenta de lo preciosa que eres...mira ahí están los muchachos-

Llegamos hasta la mesa y les dijimos a los chicos que tuvimos un problema con el auto y que por eso nos habíamos demorado. Bailamos y bebimos. Yo estaba peleando con todas mis fuerzas para no besar a Serena, pues estaba tan linda y eran tan divertida, que yo...el chico que odiaba los bailes...ahora quería pasar más tiempo en la universidad para poder ir a más eventos como ese con ella.

Salimos al balcón a tomar un poco de aire. La luna brillaba en el cielo.

Estábamos conversando, escondiendo nuestras manos que se tocaban cuando uno de mis maestros se acercó a saludarme. El me felicitó por lo hermosa que era mi novia y yo no me molesté en negarlo. Se sorprendió al saber que Serena aun estaba en preparatoria.

-No todos los días uno encuentra un ángel así- dijo el doctor Smith levantando su copa

-Es usted muy amable- respondió Serena

-Y dime linda...ya pensaste que carrera vas a elegir?-

La pregunta me dejó pensando. Sabía que Serena había mejorado mucho en sus estudios, pero también sabía que nunca había mostrado (o mencionado) alguna preferencia por alguna carrera. No estaba seguro si debía o no cambiar el tema y así evitarle un momento incómodo.

-Pues quiero estudiar ciencias políticas y diplomacia- dijo mi novia con una seguridad que me dejó impresionado- Me gustaría ayudar a generar buenas relaciones entre los países y así evitar conflictos. Creo que es deber de cada uno de nosotros ejercer nuestra profesión buscando siempre mejorar el mundo-

-Vaya! Pues muy pocos jóvenes piensan como tu- dijo el doctor y yo me quedé con la boca abierta ante semejante respuesta-Señor Chiba creo que debería poner un anillo en el dedo de esta hermosa señorita- y con eso se alejó

Un baile lento empezó a sonar y yo tomé la mano de mi novia para llevarla a la pista de baile. Cuando llegamos Andrew me vio y pareció desmayarse.

 _"¿Darien Chiba bailando un lento?¿Acaso es el fin del mundo?"_ me había dicho generando la risa de todos.

Era cierto, yo odiaba los bailes lentos. Pensaba que eso era para los tontos enamorados y claramente yo n iba a los bailes esperando amor. Pero esta vez era diferente, yo quería ese baile, ese momento con Serena.

Tomé su cintura y ella colocó su mano en mi hombro y empecé a guiarla. Nos movíamos suavemente sin dejar de mirarnos. Era tan extraño. Era la primera vez que bailaba con Serena así, pero yo sentía que en otro tiempo...quizá en otra vida...había vivido lo mismo con ella. Quizá Serena y yo estábaos destinados a estar juntos. Quizá renacimos en esta vida solamente para volvernos a encontrar.

-Debo decirte que me sorprendió mucho saber que deseas estudiar ciencias políticas- le dije al oído mientras aspiraba su suave aroma

-¿Sabes que significa eso?- me respondió con una sonrisa sexy

-¿Que mi novia es una nerd?-

-Ja ja ...significa que deberías prestar más atención a tu novia Chiba- respondió hundiendo su cabeza en mi pecho

La tomé en mis brazos y la levanté. La llevé nuevamente al suelo y la hice girar. Bailamos y yo me olvidé del mundo mientras me perdía en sus ojos. La música continuó y me encontré con que todo habían dejado de bailar para mirarnos y ahora nos aplaudían.

Serena se ruborizó y casi corrió a la mesa. Yo la alcancé y le ofrecí un poco de mi bebida.

-Voy a pagar el no saber que querías estudiar cierto?- le pregunté mientras tomaba un sorbo de wisky

-Lenta y dolorosamente...- me dijo y rió divertida

Dejé a Serena en la mesa y me dirigí al baño. Cando estaba regresando alguien me jaló de la camisa y me llevó hacia un lado.

-Lo siento amigo pero tenía que hablar contigo-

-Pasa algo malo Andrew?-dije sorprendido

-Lo que pasa es que...- me respondió titubeando- ok voy a preguntartelo de frente...Darien te pasan cosas con Serena?-

La pregunta había llegado como una ráfaga violenta de viento que me había movido de mis cimientos.

Nuevamente me encontraba en esa incómoda situación por la que ya había pasado y en la que tenía que decidir si le decía la verdad (y hacia enojar a Serena porque prometimos que ella sería quien lo haría) o le seguía mintiendo a mi mejor amigo.

-¡Claro que no Andrew! - respondí como un robot- ¿Porqué me preguntas eso?-

-Pues verás, yo te conozco desde hace años y te he visto con muuuuuuchas chichas- dijo y yo lo miré indignado- no me pongas esa cara, sabes perfectamente que fueron muchas. La cosa es que nunca había visto que miraras a alguien como miras a Serena y ese baile...amigo odioas los bailes lentos, me lo has dicho al menos 200 veces y hoy bailaste como un príncipe de cuento ¡Ni siquiera notaste cuando todo el mundo empezó a verlos!-

-Andrew pero que cosas dices...es cierto que miro a Serena de manera distinta, porque ella ES distinta, es muy agradable pasar el tiempo con ella sin estar peleando y si bailé fue porque ella me dijo que le gustaban esas cosas- le respondí dando un gran suspiro de alivio

-Ok amigo. Tienes razón ...Serena es una chica increíble y me alegro que te haya hecho bailar. Creo que todas tus lecciones de baile dieron resultados- dijo burlandose

-ja ja ja...que graciosos Andrew, al menos yo bailo y no me paso todo el rato besándome con mi novia por los pasillos...por dios consigue un cuarto hermano!- le dije y empezamos a caminar de nuevo a la mesa

-Darien...si pasara algo...me refiero a Serena...tu me lo dirías verdad?-

-¡Claro que si amigo!- le contesté sintiéndome horrible por mentirle

 **POV SERENA**

Estaba pasándola increíble en la fiesta, no quería que terminara pero estaba ansiosa por ir a mi lugar secreto con Darien. Estaba esperando que el regresara del baño y al ver que demoraba tanto decidí ir a buscarlo. Con suerte podría darle un beso.

Llegué al baño pero no vi fuera de el a Darien. Fui al baño de muejres para retocarme y usar el sanitario y mientras lo hacía escuché a tres chicas que conversaban.

-¿Vieron a la niña con la que vino Darien?- dijo una haciendo énfasis en la palabra "niña"

-Ay...todos los chicos de la mesa me preguntaron si la conocía...ni que fuera tan linda- yo reía ante eso y recordé lo que Darien me había dicho antes sobre la envidia de las mujeres.

-Es verdad, creo que solo se ve taaan linda porque está muy bien maquillada- eso sí me hizo enojar. Yo no uso maquillaje y esa noche me había maquillado, pero con un look bastante natural-

-De todas formas siento mucha pena por ella-

-¿A que te refieres?-

-A que ya saben como es Darien, el siempre juega con las mujeres y luego las deja cuando se aburre de ellas. Espero que esa niña no haya tenido sexo con él porque después de eso...sus días junto a Chiba están contados-

-Lo dices por experiencia verdad?-

-Si. Y es por eso que no le deseo eso a la pobre niña-

-¿Pero acaso no viste cómo la mira y como bailó con ella? Quizá ahora sea diferente-

-No. No lo creo. Darien siempre es así. Al inicio se muestra detallista, tierno, romántico...y luego que consigue lo que quiere, te deja. Así ha sido siempre y estoy segura que esta vez no será la excepción...bueno regresemos a la fiesta-

Me quedé apoyada contra la puerta del sanitario. Mi corazón dolía. Mis lágrimas brotaban de mis ojos y no podía contenerlas.

¿Tendría razón aquella chica?

No podía dejar de pensar en eso. Darien era conmigo detallista, tierno y romántico ...tal como había dicho la chica y yo...yo me había entregado a el sin pensarlo.

De pronto recordé que una vez le conté a mi madre acerca de mi gusto/enamoramiento por Darien cuando tenía 14 años. Le dije que el no me miraba y ella me contestó que si él no veía lo valiosa que yo era... cómo era...probablemente no era un chico que mereciera la pena.

¡Pero que tonta había sido! Darien JAMÁS se había fijado en mi antes. Yo solamente era para él la niña tonta con la que peleaba y luego regresó de América y se enamoró en dos semanas de mi! ¡Eso era imposible!

Andrew tenía razón, mi cuerpo había cambiado...yo había cambiado y ahora todos los chicos se me acercaban y yo los rechazaba o Darien los espantaba, pero no me había dado cuenta que Darien...¡También era un chico! y probablemente al igual que los demás se empezó a fijar en mí solo porque mi cuerpo había cambiado y probablemente cuando se aburriera, me dejaría como todas las chicas con las que había salido antes.

No podía quedarme ahí. No podía verlo y exigirle que me diga la verdad y me rompa el corazón. Tenía que salir de ahí.

Me sequé las lágrimas y salí corriendo. Fui por la parte de atrás para que nadie me viera y cuando llegué a la puerta tomé un taxi.

Mi teléfono empezó a sonar y vi que Amy me llamaba. Yo no quería hablar con nadie por lo que solamente le mandé un mensaje donde le pedía que me disculpe con todos y les diga que me fui porque me sentía mal.

Lloré todo el camino. Al llegar a casa entré quitandome los zapatos para no hacer ruido. Me saqué el vestido, me puse la piyama y me lancé a mi cama.

Mi teléfono empezó a sonar nuevamente y vi que era Darien. Le corté y el empezó a enviarme mensajes que tampoco repsondí.

Ya iba a apagar mi teléfono, cuando me llegó otro mensaje de Darien diciendome que si no le contestaba iba a tocar el timbre de mi casa pues estaba afuera.

Salté de mi cama y me acerqué al balcón para ver si era verdad lo que decía y al verlo parado, apoyado sobre su auto ahí afuera, decidí contestar a pesar de que solamente quería que se fuera lo más lejos posible pues no quería verlo.

-Serena...amor! al fin contestas! Amy me dijo que te sentías mal y te fuiste sin decirme y entonces yo...-

-Me fui porque no podía seguir allí contigo-le dije interrumpiendolo

-Serena que pasa? Estas molesta por algo? Si hice algo, te juro que no lo hice a propósito en verdad no se que es lo que hice pero por favor Serena...-

-Darien...yo-

No pude decir más pues al segundo siguiente vi a Darien entrando por mi balcón.

 **POV DARIEN**

No entendía una sola palabra de lo que Serena me decía, pero no estaba dispuesto a irme de ahí sin estar bien con ella. No iba a perderla después de luchar tanto por estar con ella.

Sin pensarlo dos veces trepé por un costado y me subí a su balcón. Entre en su cuarto y la vi parada con el celular en la mano.

Corri hacia ella, tomé su cara en mis manos y la besé. Ella peleó y quiso soltarse, pero yo no la dejé. Finalmente ella cedió ante el beso y se abrazó a mi cuello.

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa princesa?- le dije susurrando

-Darien...yo...yo-me contestó sollozando- yo se que tu estás acostumbrado a enamorar chicas y luego dejarlas y yo...yo me entregué a ti porque sentí que era lo correcto pero si vas a dejarme cuando te aburras de mi...prefiero que mejor...-

-Pero que estás diciendo Serena! Jamás voy a dejarte! Yo te amo entiendes? Se que todos piensan que soy un mujeriego pero contigo...es diferente-le contesté pegandola a mi pecho

-Pero...tu nunca te habías fijado en mi hasta que "maduré". Si no hubiera cambiado nunca me habría mirado.- me respondió soltándose llendo hacia la ventana del balcón.

-Eso no es cierto- le dije parándome a un lado de ella- Creo que te amo desde la primera vez que te vi...si si, no te sorprendas tanto. Recuerdo que cuando me golpeaste en la cabeza con aquella bola de papel, pensé que eras muy torpe...pero también pensé que eras lo más hermoso que había visto. Esa noche no pude dormir pensando en la luz que emanaban tus ojos. Luego te vi un par de veces más y para mi era difícil descifrar lo que me pasaba contigo...era extraño porque a pesar de que quería decirte lo linda que eras y llevarte a tomar un helado, lo único que salía de mi boca era algo que te hacía molestar. Creo que era porque pienso que cuando te enojas te ves realmente linda. Luego descubrí que eras "la hermana menor" de mi mejor amigo y decidí mentirme a mi mismo usando la excusa de que no sentía nada por ti porque eras solamente una niñita tonta-

-Nunca me di cuenta- dijo volteando hacia mi

-Claro que no! Yo soy muy malo para mostrar lo que siento y tu no me la ponías fácil eh! Solamente me hablabas para pelear conmigo! De todas maneras tenía actitudes que más tarde entendí que eran celos - ella rió- si Serena, eran celos. Por ejemplo, con el pretexto de ayudar a Andrew, le dije a varios chicos de tu escuela que si se te acercaban se las verían conmigo y sabotee varias veces tus posibles citas sin que te dieras cuenta-

-Así que el responsable de que no tuviera novio, eres tu- me dijo cruzando sus brazos en señal de reproche

Yo tomé su cintura y le dije

-No puedo llevarme todo el crédito...Andrew ayudó bastante. ¿Sabes que fue lo primero que me vino a la mente cuando estaba regresando a Tokio? ...Tu. Así que nunca más vuelvas a pensar que no te amo o que me fijé en ti solo porque creciste, porque yo me enamoré de ti desde el momento en que me lanzaste tu examen- le dije y le dí un beso en la mejilla

-Darien...yo...lo siento...arruiné nuestra noche. Ahora deberíamos estar en nuestro lugar secreto y en cambio estamos aqui-

-Pues la noche no ha terminado aun y tus padres no se han despertado verdad?- ella movió la cabeza negando- Entonces toma tu vestido y tus zapatos y te ayudaré bajemos sin que nadie se de cuenta-

-Solamente tenemos un problema...no me quedé a la cena y realmente tengo hambre- me dijo poniéndose unos shorts y un polo sin mangas y metiendo su vestido y tacones en un bolso.

-Pues ...la verdad es que hay una pizza enorme esperando en mi auto porque si mi belleza y mi indudable encanto no funcionaban para arreglar lo que sea que estaba pasando...sabía que no podrías decirle que no a una pizza, así que ese era mi plan B- le respondí guiñandole un ojo

Salimos de su casa y conduje hasta mi departamento.

-Lo siento- me dijo con un tono de tristeza

-Olvídate de eso princesa...o me obligarás a quitarte tu pizza- le dije y ella rió

Pasamos la noche en la azotea contemplando la luna y las estrellas que parecían que brillaban más cuando estaba con ella. No tuvimos relaciones pues no quería que ella pensara que eso era lo único que yo quería. En lugar de eso hablamos de todas las cosas que nos gustaban y de todos los planes que teníamos. Hablamos de viajar juntos, le dije que quería tener 6 hijos y ella rió como una loca ante mis palabras. Me contó que era una gran bailarina clásica y le prometí que estaría en primera fila la siguiente vez que bailara. Ella prometió llevarme a un concierto al que realmente quería ir la semana siguiente.

Se quedó dormida en mi pecho y yo me quedé pensando en lo que había pasado. Habíamos tenido nuestra primera pelea y yo agradecía porque ella porque me había dado la oportunidad de confesarle todo lo que sentía por ella desde hace tanto tiempo. Ahora, con ella en mis brazos bañada por la luz de la luna, pensaba en que quería más bailes con ella, pero sin esconderme. Mañana hablaría con Serena y la convencería para decirle las cosas a Andrew.

Mis ojos se cerraron y caí en un profundo sueño.


	16. Chapter 16: La verdad te hace libre

-Entonces te veo mañana a la salida de tu práctica de fútbol?-me preguntó Darien mientras estacionaba el auto cerca a la puerta de mi casa en una hermosa noche de domingo.

-¡Eso me encantaría!- le contesté dándole un beso en la mejilla pues sabía que alguien podría vernos- Sueña conmigo...-

-Siempre princesa-

Mi noche con Darien en nuestro lugar secreto había sido perfecta. Había sentido tanto amor al estar con el. Si alguna vez una duda sobre su amor por mi me había invadido, él se había encargado la noche anterior de hacerme borrar esos malos pensamientos. La mañana del domingo despertamos tarde y bajamos a su departamento para desayunar. Luego de eso nos duchamos juntos e hicimos el amor para luego quedarnos dormidos hasta pasadas las 2 y levantarnos únicamente para ir a un hermoso restaurant en el campo y disfrutar unos helados cerca al parque.

Caminaba hacia mi casa sosteniendo la llave que colgaba de mi cuello, pensando en lo maravilloso que sería pasar mi vida con Darien. Se que solamente habíamos salido por unos cuantos meses, pero yo hasta había imaginado el nombre de los hijos que tendría junto a él. ¿Sería mi vida junto a el tan maravillosa como ese fin de semana?

 _"SEguramente será mucho mejor"_ \- pensé mientras entraba a mi casa sonriendo

-Serena- la voz de mi padre me sacó de mi nube- ven aquí hija quiero hablar contigo

-Amm si claro papá, si es por llegar a esta hora las chicas y yo fuimos junto a Andrew a los muchachos a comer y se nos hizo algo tarde. Además despertamos muy tarde porque la fiesta duró hasta la madrugada y...-

-No es de eso de lo que quiero hablarte Serena- dijo mi padre mientras su voz se volvía más seria- Hace un tiempo vengo notando que ese muchacho Daniel...Darien o como se llame, anda muy pendiente de ti. Lo he visto en tus juegos de fútbol, trayendote a casa cuando vas al cine o con tus amigas , y eso antes no había pasado, pues normalmente es Andrew el que hace esas cosas por ti así que...¿está pasando algo con ese muchacho Serena?-

No podía ser cierto. Ahora no solo tenía que lidiar con mentirle a Andrew sino que también debía mentirle a papá pues sabía, que Darien no era par nada de su agrado.

-Papá ...Darien es un buen muchacho, ya le faltan pocos meses para recibirse como médico y está haciendo practicas en el hospital general ¿sabes? Además es muy estudioso y es el mejor amigo de Andrew, así que si aplicas eso de que dime con quien andas y te diré quien...-

-Serena- dijo mi padre cortante- Ese muchacho no solamente ES mayor que tu, y no dudo que tenga sus cualidades, pero he visto que tiene actitudes poco correctas...si señorita no me mires así...lo he visto golpear a un muchacho en el Crown y eso solo muestra su carácter violento. Además no es el mimo muchacho que decías que te fastidiaba y odiaba cuando estabas en la secundaria?-

-Pero papá-

-Pero nada Serena- dijo mi padre alzando la voz- ...siento mucho haberte gritado hija, pero quiero que entiendas que me preocupa que te hagan daño y mucho menos que arruines una amistad de tantos años por un chico, ningún muchacho vale un amigo o una amiga... por eso vuelvo a preguntarte ...¿tienes algo con ese muchacho? -

-No...no tengo nada con el papá- le dije y subí corriendo a mi cuarto a llorar.

Mi padre tenía razón...en parte. Yo amaba a Darien y cada vez que estaba con el me olvidaba del mundo, pero en algún momento teníamos que dejar de escondernos y en ese momento Andrew se enteraría y yo no tenía forma de saber como iba a reaccionar. Se que Darien también se sentía mal por mentirle y que tenía miedo de perder a su mejor amigo, quien era al mismo tiempo su única familia, pero no sabía como manejar las cosas. A veces me sentía tan madura, tan cambiada ...y otras me daba cuenta que aún seguía siendo la misma niña llorona y miedosa.

Los meses pasaron muy rápido. Sin darme cuenta Darien y yo ya celebrábamos 10 meses juntos. Íbamos a festejarlo con un viaje a la playa los dos solos, gracias a la ayuda de Mina y cortesía de Mark quien nos prestó su casa luego de enterarse de nuestra relación cuando nos vio besándonos bajo las bancas de la cancha de fútbol de la preparatoria. Faltaba solo medio mes para que Darien y los chicos se recibieran de la universidad. Era increible que hubieran pasado tantas cosas y que yo aún no haya encontrado el valor de decirle ni a Andrew ni a las chicas las cosas.

Esa semana debía presentar los exámenes finales, por lo que papá fue muy específico al decir que no podía salir de casa después del instituto. De todas maneras Darien se las había arreglado para verme pese a la prohibición de mi padre. Siempre estaba en la preparatoria durante el recreo o durante el cambio de clases y me jalaba a algún salón vacío para besarme.

 _"Juro que si no terminan rápido tu exámenes ...voy a raptarte"-_ me había dicho provocando risas en mi

Y así mis exámenes terminaron y ahora me encontraba sentada al borde del lago comiendo un helado con Andrew como hacíamos todo lo domingos ates de que Darien y yo empezáramos a salir.

-Extrañaba esto- era verdad. Extrañaba pasar el tiempo con el. Después de todo era mi mejor amigo y hay cosas que una solo se puede contar a su mejor amigo. Era como volver al pasado...a cuando éramos niños.

-Yo también y lo siento...se que te he descuidado mucho por estar con Lita pero ella...-

-Ella te hace feliz verdad?-

-Mucho-

-Pues entonces te perdono en nombre del amor y de la amistad- le dije sonriendole chocando mi cono de helado contra el suyo como si hiciera un brindis.

-Y hablando de amor...¿cómo es que todos tienen novio y tu siendo la más linda de todos nosotros no?-

-Y quien dice que no estoy enamorada?- Oh diablos! Eso había salido de mi sin pensar

-Lo sabía!- me contestó Andrew mientras yo lo miraba extrañada- Te conozco desde muy pequeña y se leer cada uno de tus gestos y desde hace un tiempo puedo notar que sales sin decir a donde, Mina te cubre, me encuentro con tu padre en nuestros almuerzos familiares preguntándome por fiestas a las que nunca asistí y de las cuales supuestamente te llevé a casa y ni decir de la cara de atontada que tienes-

-¿Acaso tu no te has visto? Caray Andrew practicamente hay que limpiarte la baba cada vez que Lita aparece- le dije sacandole la lengua

-Ese no es el punto. El punto es que estás enamorada y no me has dicho de quien-

Oh no. Ese era el momento que temí por estos 10 meses, el momento donde le tenía que decir a Andrew que estaba enamorada de Darien y todo por culpa de mi bocota!

-¿No es de Darien verdad?- dijo rompiendo el silencio. Yo abrí mi boca queriendo decir algo pero parecía que las palabras me habían abandonado- No es que Darien sea malo, es mi mejor amigo después de todo...¡pero que estoy diciendo! Darien ES MI MEJOR AMIGO, jamás tendría algo contigo sabiendo que eres como mi hermanita pequeña...el nunca rompería nuestros códigos- me dijo mirando hacia el lago y una expresión de tristeza se dibujó en su rostro.

-¡Claro que no es de Darien de quien estoy enamorada Andrew!- respondí tratando de sonar natural aunque por dentro me estaba muriendo con la culpa- es un muchacho de la preparatoria...no...no lo conoces...además no tiene importancia porque no me hace caso-

-Pues es un verdadero tonto!- dijo regalandome una sonrisa

Yo fingí estar contenta y guardé silencio. No quería seguir hablando de ese tema. El estar con Darien era algo que me hacía tan feliz pero pensar en lo mucho que le afectaba a Andrew me lastimaba.

Pasaron varios días y no quise mencionarle a Darien acerca de mi conversación con Andrew ni de lo mal que me sentía acerca de ellos. Después de todo era mi culpa. Yo fui la que le pedí que mintiera. Estaba sentada en el tapete de nuestro lugar secreto mirando el atardece. Necesitaba ese momento para pensar y estar sola y sabía que Darien no llegaría del hospital al menos en dos horas.

Estaba tan concentrada en mis pensamientos que no sentí cuando la puerta atrás de mi se abrió.

-Pero que sorpresa! Vine porque quería ordenar un poco y me encuentro con un ángel sentado en mi tapete- me dijo abrazándome por la espalda.

Giré y le di un beso. Al terminar deje mi cabeza pegada a su frente y bajé la mirada.

-¿Que sucede Serena?- dijo tomando mi mentón haciendo que lo mire

-Darien yo...yo no puedo seguir mintiendo. Necesito decirle las cosas a Andrew y a las chicas. Ya no quiero seguir viéndote a escondidas, quiero besarte en la calle, tomar tu mano, no tener que rezar para que alguien más invite a Amy y yo pueda ir contigo a los bailes y no tener que ir a lugares lejano para que nadie nos vea- le contesté llorando

-Oh Serena...yo quiero lo mismo. No te lo había dicho pero ¿recuerdas el primer baile al que fuimos juntos?- me contestó y yo afirmé con la cabeza- Andrew me preguntó si yo sentía algo por ti y yo tuve que mentirle porque te había prometido que no lo iba a hacer hasta que tu estuvieras lista, pero no siento que hagamos bien mintiendole a Andrew. Esa no ha sido la única vez que me lo ha preguntado y cada vez se me acaban las excusas para justificar la forma en la que te miro-

Darien me abrazó y como cada vez que lo hacía, toda la tristeza pareció dejar mi cuerpo. Me quedé en silencio mirando como el sol se escondía olvidando por un momento todos los pensamientos que me invadían.

-¿Que te parece si empezamos por decirle a tus amigas?- dijo Darien rompiendo el silencio

-Crees que sería un buen comienzo?-

-No lo se, pero al menos se que el compartir esto con ellas te hará sentirte mejor y eso es todo lo que quiero...vamos...te llevaré ahora mismo-

Llamé a las chichas para pedirles que nos reuniéramos en una hora en el templo. Mientras esperábamos tomamos un baño de agua caliente juntos, lo cual me relajó bastante. Finalmente me vestí nuevamente y subimos al auto.

Llegamos al templo y las chicas parecieron sorprenderse cuando me vieron entrar con Darien a mi lado.

-¿Pasa algo muchachos?- preguntó Rei con expresión seria - ¿Porqué están juntos?

Miré a Darien y el hizo un gesto para que continuara.

-Chicas...les pedí que vinieran porque yo...es decir..Darien y yo...nosotros...nosotros queríamos decirles que ...-

-Nosotros estamos enamorados- dijo Darien para mi sorpesa y yo agradecí mentalmente por no haber tenido que decir yo las cosas- y salimos hace casi un año-

Hubo un largo silencio. Las chicas nos miraban a ambos.

Darien tomó mi mano para darme fuerzas y yo buscaba la miraba de Mina quien me sonreía. Ella era la mejor para animarme.

-¡Pues a fin!- dijo Amy rompiendo el silencio

-¡Que bueno que se animaron a decírnoslo muchachos ya se les estaba notando demasiado- respondió Rei muy alegre para mi sorpresa- ¡Felicidades! Solamente prometan que van a cuidarse...no quiero ser tía tan joven- y con eso nos abrazó a ambos quienes estábamos rojos de la vergüenza.

Todas parecían muy alegres y yo me sentía tan bien tan libre...hasta que voltee a ver a Lita quien seguía sin moverse mirando hacia abajo.

-Lita...Lita yo...yo siento haberles mentido, pero Darien y yo no queríamos lastimar a...-

-A Andrew- me contestó mirandome- Se que no nos lo dijeron porque ambos temen perderlo, pero tienen que decírselo ya. No me malinterpreten estoy muy feliz por ustedes y de alguna manera ya sabía lo que estaba pasando, pero es que no quiero que Andrew salga herido...¿entienden verdad?-

-Claro que si Lita- respondió Darien- por eso quisimos decirles a ustedes antes, pues necesitamos que estén ahí cuando le digamos las cosas a Andrew-

-Lita Andrew es un hermano para mi y jamás le haría daño, por eso no quise decírselo, pero ya entendí que mientras más tiempo pase peor será- le dije tomando sus manos- pero te juro que lo haremos pronto...muy pronto-

-Bueno yo creo que esto lo tenemos que celebrar!- dijo Mina muy alegre- ¿Que les parece si nos vamos a un bar?-

-Pues es una gran idea, pero yo debo estudiar mañana tengo u examen y ...- dijo Darien rascando su cabeza

-Eso no es problema Darien!...solo iremos nosotras en busca de una noche loca y llena de chicos!-

-¡MINA!- gritamos todas a una sola voz

-Ok ok ya entendí...una noche de chicas solamente...ustedes eran más divertidas cuando estaban solteras.

Darien nos llevó en su auto hasta un bar cerca del centro de la ciudad y antes de bajar se aseguró de recordarme que si algún tipo se quería pasa conmigo solo lo llamara y el vendría inmediatamente a golpearlo.

Ya teníamos un par de horas en el bar. Habíamos bebido, "intentado" jugar billar y cantado en el karaoke. Realmente me había quitado un gran peso de encima al decirle a mi amigas, lo malo es que ahora tenía que pagar contando todos los detalles de mi relación con Darien.

-Esto es tan emocionante!...ahora si tendrás que contarme todo y no hacerte la loca como siempre- me dijo Mina bebiendo su trago

-¿Qué quieren saber?-

-mmm...no se algo muy personal...no se...¿Es bueno en la cama?-

-¡MINA!- gritaron todas al mismo tiempo

-¡Qué! No se hagan que se que ustedes también quieren saber eso- dijo mirando a las otras chicas

-Buenoo...no me molestaría saber la respuesta a esa pregunta- dijo Amy con la cara roja como un tomate

Tomé aire y respondí escondiendome tras mi copa -Es muy bueno...de hecho...es maravilloso!-

-Y ya han tenido alguna pelea? - preguntó Lita- No imagino cómo es pelear con alguien con quien te ves a escondidas...debe ser muy emocionante!-

-Pues ...si. ¿Recuerdan cuando me fui del baile de la universidad? - dije y ellas respondieron que sí con la cabeza- pues lo hice porque escuché a un par de chicas que decían que Darien solo jugaba con las chicas y luego las dejaba y que de seguro yo correría la misma suerte. Luego me puse a pensar que Darien jamás se había fijado en mi y entonces yo...-

-¡Eso es ridículo!- interrumpió Rei- ¡Darien siempre ha estado enamorado de ti! Solamente que tu eras demasiado tonta para notarlo-

-¿A qué te refieres Rei?- le pregunté

-¿Recuerdas mi única cita con Darien?...si Mina esa que conseguí cuando me pisó la cabeza...no es necesario que me lo recuerdes...la cosa es que Darien se pasó toda nuestra cita preguntandome por ti Serena...que te gustaba, cual era tu sabor de helado favorito, en que salón estudiabas...el siempre estuvo enamorado de ti-

Me paré de mi asiento y fui a abrazar a Rei, agradeciendole por haberme contado eso.

"La verdad te hace libre"...me había dicho mi madre un día.

Cuanta razón tenía


	17. Capítulo 17: Almas gemelas

Estaba en el Crown almorzando con mis amigos contándoles la noticia que acaba de recibir. La verdad es que quería que Andrew me diera un consejo sobre que debía hacer. Él siempre había sido muy bueno en eso, lo malo es que ahora no podía contarle todos mis motivos...aún no.

-¡Pues creo que esta noticia merece un brindis!...voy por unas cervezas- dijo Andrew levantándose de la mesa

-Darien...¿en verdad piensas aceptar?...que vas a hacer con Serene?- dijo David cuando Andrew se alejó lo suficiente

-Es verdad amigo...¿al menos ya se lo dijiste?-preguntó Mark

-Bueno ...la verdad es que yo- y justo cuando me alistaba a contestar Andrew llegó nuevamente cargando 4 cervezas

-Ahora si...quiero proponer un brindis porque en un par de días todos estaremos graduados y por Darien que ha conseguido...-dijo Andrew

-¿Que consiguió Darien?- la voz de mi novia interrumpió a mi amigo.

Ella estaba acompañada de sus amigas . Se veía preciosa como siempre que usaba ese uniforme.

-Pues estamos brindando porque a Darien le ofrecieron un puesto de residente en el hospital general de Los Angeles! ¿No es maravilloso?- dijo Andrew levantando su cerveza

Hubo un silencio incómodo. Los chicos y las chicas posaban su mirada en Serena y luego en mi y luego nuevamente en ella...

-Lo es! Es una gran oportunidad. Estoy segura que serás el mejor médico de todos Darien!- dijo Serena alegría, pero había algo que no cuadraba...algo que estaba mal...sus ojos no tenían ese brillo que normalmente irradiaban.

Luego de festejar las noticias me ofrecí a llevar a Serena y Mina a casa de Serena, pero creo que Mina entendió que yo necesitaba un omento a solas con Serena, ya que después de un par de cuadras dijo que había olvidado algo y se bajó del auto.

Serena iba callada. Con la mirada perdida en la nada.

-No voy a ir sabes-le dije rompiendo el silencio

-¿QUE? ¡NO PUEDES NO IR!- me dijo casi gritando

Pare el auto y me voltee hacia ella.

-Serena, la última vez que me fui sin confesarte mis sentimientos regresé dos años después y estabas convertida en una hermosa mujer que era perseguida por un montón de chicos...si me demoraba más quizá serías novia de otro...- le dije mientras tomaba su mentón

-Eres un tonto- me contestó sonriendo- yo no podría amar a nadie más que a ti-

-Es lógico...soy irresistible- le respondí con una sonrisa

-¡Odio esa sonrisita arrogante!- me dijo dándome un beso en los labios- pero de todas manera...debes ir...esta es una gran oportunidad para ti-

-Serena...yo puedo convertirme en el mejor médico aquí...no es necesario que me separe de tí...además no quiero hacerlo y recuerda que mis pacientes están total y completamente enamoradas de mí...- le dije guiñando un ojo

-Darien...tienen 7 años...-

-Y eso solo prueba que las mujeres de todas las edades me aman-contesté y ella rió- Así que este tema queda cerrado...voy a contestar que no iré y no quiero hablar más de esto-

Y con eso...la besé.

El día de mi graduación había llegado. Todos estábamos vestidos con togas y birretes. Desde luego las chicas fueron a apoyarnos y como siempre...todos se quedaron hipnotizados ante la belleza de Serena quien iba con un vestido hasta las rodillas color rosa pastel y una trenza en espiga.

Al salir del auditorio luego de recibir los diplomas, empezamos a tomarnos fotos. Primero me tomé las fotos con Andrew y sus papás, que siempre habían sido como unos segundos padres para mí y luego nos tomamos la foto de grupo. Yo quería una foto de ese momento con Serena, pues en parte , ella era la razón para que yo quisiera ser mejor cada día, así que con el pretexto de tener una foto con cada uno de mis amigos, pude tomarme una foto solo con ella.

-Después de la cena en casa de Mark...te tengo un regalo de graduación-me susurro al oído

Los padres de Mark habían organizado una cena para nosotros en su inmensa casa.

Mientras esperábamos por la comida jugabamos video juegos y tenis de mesa. Serena aún no llegaba. Luego de la graduación dijo que tenía que ir a recoger unas cosas que le había encargado su padre y que luego nos alcanzaría.

-Y así te gane otra vez- dijo Mark levantándose del sillón

-¿Que?- le repsondí

-¡POr favor amigo! Tu mente está en otro lado!...no te preocupes...seguro ya está en camino- me dijo dándome una palmada en la espalda.

Un rato después Serena llegó y nos sentamos a comer.

La cena estaba realmente deliciosa, los padres de Mark realmente se habían esmerado.

Reímos mucho durante ella, pues la madre de Mark decía que ya era hora de que se casara y tuviera una familia haciendo que Rei casi se atragante con la comida.

Todos hablamos de nuestros planes ahora que ya no éramos universitarios.

David se tomaría un año sabático pues decía que estudiar arquitectura había sido muy pesado. Mark se iría dentro de 6 meses a un programa de intercambio laboral en Francia y Andrew abriría un segundo local del Crown en el otro extremo de la ciudad a fin de año por lo que ya estaba empezando el proyecto. Por mi parte, y bajo pretexto de que no podía dejar a mis pacientes, les informé a mis amigos que no aceptaría la residencia en Los Angeles.

La velada terminó y Mina dijo que yo las llevaría a ella y a Serena hasta la casa de Mina pues se quedarían ahí a dormir.

Cuando llegamos a casa de Mina, Serena me pidió que esperara un momento en el auto y bajó rapidamente. Supuse que entraría a buscar la sorpresa de la que me había hablado y realmente me llevé una sorpresa al verla salir de casa de Mina con dos maletas medianas que metió en la parte de atrás de i auto.

-¿Para que son las maletas princesa?-le pregunté

-Pues son para nosotros. ¿Recuerdas que te hablé de una sorpresa?...pues bien tu y yo nos vamos de viaje por unos días ...Oh si y debemos darnos prisa...nuestro vuelo sale en tres horas- me dijo sacando dos boletos de su bolso y extendiéndomelos

-Pero...y mi ropa?-

-Pues cuando desaparecí antes de la cena, fui a tu casa y la saqué así que no tienes nada de que preocuparte...se que te gustará la ropa que elegí porque tengo un excelente gusto...ahora conduce o perderemos el vuelo-

Llegamos al aeropuerto y para mi sorpresa David estaba esperándonos en el estacionamiento, pues se llevaría mi auto...algo que me tranquilizó mucho. Al parecer Serena tenía todo planeado.

Subimos al avión y tomamos un vuelo de 1 hora hacia la región de las montañas. Al llegar (y luego de correr al baño a colocarnos ropa muy abrigadora) nos recogió un aut y nos llevó hasta un resort de esquí. Nos dieron una habitación muy grande con un gran jacuzzi en la terraza.

-¿Vas a decirme como hicimos para pagar todo esto?-le pregunté a mi novia

-Pues...ya que mi novio insiste en pagar todo cada vez que salimos...pude ahorrar muchísimo durante este año así que con la ayuda de Amy, puede encontrar este paquete a un buen precio-

-Pues me encantó la sorpresa...-dije besándola- gracias-

-¿Que te parece si aprovechamos la hermosa vista y nos metemos al jacuzzi para empezar nuestro fin de semana romántico?- me dijo comenzando a desvestirse

Yo la seguí y pasamos horas en ese jacuzzi.

A la mañana siguiente nos levantamos tarde y pedimos el desayuno a la cama. Nos vestimos y fuimos a esquiar.

Este viaje me recordaba la primera vez hace varios años que todos fuimos a un lugar similar. Yo siempre había sido muy bueno esquiando pero Serena...ella era pésima! incluso se metió sin querer en una competencia y hasta ganó!

Mi sorpresa fue muy grande cuando descubrí que de hecho mi novia era bastante diestra incluso podría decirse que era casi casi ta buena como yo.

Continuamos nuestra tarde bebiendo chocolate en el balcón y mirando películas en la sala de entretenimiento del hotel.

A la mañana siguiente salimos temprano a una excursión en trineo y almorzamos cerca del lago. Era maravilloso poder estar con mi novia así, sin temor a que nadie nos viera, tocando su mano sin tener que contenerme y besándola en todos los sitios donde íbamos.

Esa noche decidimos ir a un bar en el pueblo. Serena se puso un body y un una falda con botines y medias largas. En el bar pedimos unas hamburguesas y varias cervezas. Un par de chicos le coquetearon a Serena cuando ella iba al baño y yo estuve a punto de pararme y sacarlos al golpes, pero tal como ella me había dicho...podía cuidarse sola.

Sin darme cuenta llegó el lunes y tuvimos que regresar. Tomamos un taxi para ir a mi departamento pues Serena debía cambiarse para regresar a su casa con uniforme ya que le había dicho a sus padres que pasaría el fin de semana donde Mina.

Llegamos y abrí la puerta, colocando las maletas en medio de la sala y lanzándome al sillón.

-¡Estoy realmente cansado!- le dije mientras hundía mi cara en un cojín

-Bueno si es que no te hubieras pasado la mayoría del viaje entreteniéndome en la cama...quizá tendrías algo de energía Chiba- me dijo sentándose sobre mi

Yo me di la vuelta y la coloqué encima mío.

-¿Acaso te está quejando princesita?-

-Sabes que no...- me contestó y me dio un beso- voy a llenar la tina para que podamos bañarnos juntos antes de ir a almorzar y a quitarme esta ropa porque estoy muriendo de calor-

Y con eso entró en el cuarto.

Estaba tumbando viendo la televisión cuando el timbre sonó. Estaba tan cansado que ni siquiera me molesté en mirar por la mirilla y solo abrí la puerta.

-Vaya...¡donde te habías metido amigo!- me dijo Andrew entrando

Estaba petrificado. No sabía si debía correr a decirle a Serena que no salga o sacar a Andrew de ahí con alguna excusa.

-Pues yo...-

-¡Te fuiste de viaje sin mi!- dijo señalando las maletas

-Eh pues...si...quise tomar un respiro luego de toda esta semana tan agitada...así que yo pues salí por el fin de semana y...-

-y te fuiste con Serena- dijo con voz fría

-Pero...pero de que estás hablando amigo...de donde sacas eso...es rid...-

-¡Porque diablos sigues mintiéndome! - dijo gritando

-Andrew yo no te estoy mintiendo...yo no se de donde sacas que me fui de viaje con...-

-¡Deja ya de mentir!- gritó dándome un empujón que me hizo caer al sillón- ¡Esta mochila es de SERENA! y sabes cómo lo sé? ¡PORQUE YO LA MANDE A HACER ESPECIALMENTE PARA ELLA CUANDO CUMPLIÓ 16 AÑOS!-

-Andrew...amigo yo...las cosas-

-¡NO ME LLAMES AMIGO! ¡NO SOY TU AMIGO! ¡LOS AMIGOS TIENEN CÓDIGOS Y TU NO LOS RESPETASTE!- puso sus manos en la cabeza en señal de frustración- ¡Sal de una vez Serena!-

La puerta de mi habitación se abrió lentamente y de ella salió Serena con una camiseta mía encima llorando sin parar.

-Por favor...por favor pedóname...yo ...yo en serio quise decírtelo- dijo llorando

-¡ESO NO ES CIERTO! TE LO PREGUNTÉ MIL VECES ! MIL VECES SERENA! Y TU...-

-Andrew ya basta no la trates así ella no tuvo la culpa las cosas...- intervine

-¡NO ME HAGAS EMPEZAR CONTIGO! ...de todas las chicas que existen en esta ciudad ¿tenías que meterte con mi hermana?...de todas las mujeres con las que podìas jugar tenías que escogerla a ella?-

-¡ELLA NO ES TU HERMANA! - grité y lo empuje contra la pared mientras lo sostenía del cuello- y yo jamás le haría daño...no tienes idea de las cosas que estas diciendo Andrew necesitamos hablar y calmarnos- le dije mientras lo soltaba de la camisa pero pronto sentí un golpe en la cara y luego un líquido caliente escurría de mi cabeza.

Ese fue el detonante para que Andrew y yo nos fuéramos nuevamente a los golpes.

Serena lloraba desconsolada y nos pedía separarnos pero yo tenía tanta cólera porque el pensaba que yo solamente había querido acostarme con Serena que lo golpee con toda la fuerza que tenía.

Finalmente dejé de golpear a Andrew y me puse de pie.

-Yo...lo siento amigo por favor déjame curarte-le dije ofreciendo mi mano para que se levantara

-¡NO QUIERO NADA QUE VENGA DE TI! ¡Y NO ME VUELVAS A LLAMAR AMIGO PORQUE TU NO SABES QUE SIGNIFICA LA AMISTAD!- me contestó levantandose del piso y caminando hacia la puerta- Y tu Serena...espero que estes contenta pues acabas de perder a tu mejor amigo- y con esto cerró la puerta y se fue.

Serena y yo nos quedamos mirando hacia el suelo, sin hablar. Ella tomó su mochila y se encerró en el cuarto. Luego de una hora salió vestida con su uniforme y se sentó en el sillón frente a mi.

-Serena...estoy seguro que se le pasará...lo resolveremos...te lo prometo-

-¿Lo prometes?- dijo sin mirarme- de la misma forma como prometiste que no habría más peleas?-

-Por favor Serena ...sabes que esta vez fue diferente Andrew...el...¡no puedes culparme por eso!-

-Sabes una cosa Darien? ...siempre he pensado que Andrew es mi alma gemela. Se que puede sonar tonto porque la mayoría dice que tu alma gemela es la persona que amas, pero creo que se equivocan. Andrew es mi complemento perfecto, mi mejor amigo...un hermano realmente para mí y yo... yo jamás debí permitir que mis sentimientos por ti crecieran...-

-Pero que...Serena por favor...ambos sabíamos que Andrew iba a reaccionar mal cuando se enterara pero eso no quiere decir...- dije arrodillandome ante ella

-No!...No voy a seguir lastimando a mi mejor amigo por lo que yo quiero. No puedo-

La sangre hirvió dentro mío. No se si fue por la pelea con Andrew, pero necesitaba decir algunas cosas...aunque no de esa forma.

-¡PUES BIEN! SI ESO ES LO QUE QUIERES NO VOY A DECIRTE NADA MÁS...SOLAMENTE TE RECUERDO QUE SI LE MENTIMOS A ANDREW FUE PORQUE SIGUES SIENDO UNA NIÑA TAN TONTA E INMADURA QUE EN LUGAR DE DECIRLE LAS COSAS ME PEDISTE MENTIRLE ASÍ QUE NO TE ATREVAS A CULPARME A MI !- grité con todas mis fuerzas.

Serena me miró con la grimas en los ojos...tomó su mochila y se fue.


	18. Chapter 18 : Un vuelo y una carta

Salí corriendo de casa de Darien con el corazón roto. Sabía que lo que el decía era cierto, había sido yo quien escogió mentirle a Andrew, pero no podía evitar las lágrimas al pensar que todo había acabado. ¿Cómo podría vivir viendo como se mataban entre ellos?

Caminé sin rumbo durante varias horas y luego me fui a casa. Saludé a mis padres y subí a mi habitación luego de escuchar los regaños de papá por la hora.

Dejé mi mochila, aquella que Andrew me había regalado cuando cumplí 16 años y que había sido hecha especialmente para mi.

Andrew era de ese tipo de personas, de las que dan todo por un amigo, que buscan siempre hacerte sentir especial y que te recuerdan en todo momento que estás ahí cuando lo necesitas.

La primera vez que vi a Andrew fue durante un almuerzo que su familia había organizado cuando yo tenía 6 años. Yo estaba jugando en los columpios que estaban en su jardín mientras mis padres estaban en el evento, cuando por saltar del columpio mientras se balanceaba, caí al piso y me hice una gran herida en el brazo. Estaba en medio del patio, llorando sin que nadie pudiera escucharme por lo alto de la música cuando apareció Andrew y me cargó hacia la casa. Subió las escaleras rápidamente y regresó con un botiquín. Me sonrió y me dijo _"tranquila niña bonita...no te dolerá"._ Andrew curó mis heridas y se quedó conmigo durante el resto de la fiesta. Luego de eso nos pasamos todos los almuerzos del domingo jugando juntos,hasta que se convirtió en un joven guapísimo y empezó a salir con sus amigos y otras chicas. A pesar de todo el siempre tenía tiempo para mi. Cuando me rompí el brazo, pasó todas sus tardes en mi casa viendo películas y ayudándome con las tareas, a pesar todos los fines de semana lo invitaban a muchas fiestas. Si hiciera un recuento de todos los momentos importantes de mi vida...definitivamente tendría que decir que Andrew estuvo en todos. Incluso fue...mi primer amor.

Y ahora...ahora todo había acabado.

Las lágrimas brotaron con más fuerza de mis ojos y en un intento desesperado cogí mi celular y marqué su número.

Nada.

Intenté llamar a su casa.

Nada

Sabía que el no quería hablar conmigo...pero al menos tenía que intentarlo.

A la mañana siguiente me levanté muy temprano y corrí lo más rápido que me dieron las piernas al Crown.

Al llegar encontré a Unazuki quien me abrazó y me dijo que Andrew se iba a tomar unos días. Decidí buscarlo en su casa a la salida de la preparatoria.

No pude concentrarme en clases y iba a ser un milagro si pasaba el examen final de matemáticas. Pensaba en Darien, en cómo se sentiría, en lo mucho que lo extrañaba, pero luego aparecía Andrew y me reprendía a mi misma por pensar en Darien.

Apenas tocó el timbre fui a casa de Andrew. Toque y después de un rato la puerta se abrió.

-Serena...-

-Hola Lita...puedo hablar con Andrew?-

-Serena el...el...-

-No tienes nada que hacer aquí- escuché a Andrew decir mientras se acercaba a la puerta

-Andrew por favor...escuchala-le dijo Lita- ella en verdad quería decirtelo...deja que te explique por favor-

-¿QUE DIJISTE? ¿Lita tu lo sabías?- respondió Andrew furioso

-Andrew no fue su culpa yo les pedí que no te dijera nada porque tenía que ser yo quien te lo dijera- dije casi rogando

-Vayanse las dos-

-Andrew...- dijo Lita con lágrimas en los ojos

-¡QUE SE VAYAN! y tu Serena...no te bastó con mentirme sino que también hiciste que MI NOVIA me mintiera-

-Andrew por favor...tenemos que hablar-

Sin decir más entró de nuevo al departamento y azotó la puerta. Lita estaba destrozada. Pensaba que Andrew no la iba a perdonar nunca y yo me sentía tan culpable.

Cuando inicié una relación con Darien NUNCA imaginé que lastimaría a tantas personas. ¿Porqué el amor tenía que ser tan difícil? o mejor dicho ¿POrqué tenía que ser yo tan cobarde?

La semana pasó y todos mis intentos por hablar con Andrew fueron en vano. Incluso me mandó a decir muy gentilmente con Mark, que si bien no tenía prohibido entrar al Crown, cuando estuviera ahí no me podía sentar en la barra y tenía que pedir mi orden a uno de los muchachos que ahí trabajaba.

El domingo fuimos a casa de los papás de Andrew a comer y ahí estaba el, solo que esta vez estaba sentado al lado de su padre y no a mi costado como siempre. Me dijo "Hola" al llegar pero creo que lo hizo por la insistencia de su madre.

"Pero que les pasa a ustedes dos?" había preguntado su mamá al ver que el almuerzo iba tan callado.

No quería seguir ahí, estaba tan triste. Había perdido al amor de mi vida y al mismo tiempo...a mi mejor amigo.

-Serena...-

-Si mamá?-

-Ven un momento por favor.-

Seguí a mi madre hacia el estudio y ahí estaban Andrew y su madre.

-Escúchenme bien los dos porque no voy a repetir ...¿Que es lo que está pasando entre ustedes ?- dijo la madre de Andrew muy enojada

-Mamá ya tengo 22 años por si no lo habías notado...puedo resolver mis problemas solo- respondió Andrew queriendo levantarse del sillón

-¡Me importa un rábano si tienes 22 o 50! - gritó la señora Furuhata- Ustedes son amigos desde que tenías 10 años y me vas a decir que no pasa nada? Ustedes dos eran inseparables y ahora... ¡Ni siquiera se miran!-

-Pues pregúntale a ella...- respondió Andrew lanzándome una fría mirada- y ya que te interesa saber tanto de mi vida...preguntale porque tampoco le hablo a Darien-

-¿Darien?- me preguntó mi madre- ¿Darien no es el chico que te traía siempre por encargo de Andrew?-

-No puedo creerlo...- dijo Andrew y salió de la habitación

Me quedé sentada y no pude contener las lágrimas. Tomé un cojín y lo puse en mi cara para que no pudiera verme.

-Tranquila pequeña- me dijo la señora Furuhata mientras me abrazaba- estoy segura que ustedes solucionarán las cosas-

-No lo creo...el ...el me odia-

-¡Claro que no hija!- contestó mi madre- El te adora! Los mejores amigos pelean muchas veces, pero su amistad siempre es más fuerte y eventualmente se perdonan-

Deseaba con todo mi corazón que fuera así.

El lunes había llegado y yo estaba caminando hacia la salida luego de mi práctica de fútbol cuando me encontré a Rei y Mark en la puerta.

-Hola chicos- saludé sin ánimos

-Serena...queríamos preguntarte si has sabido algo de Darien...-dijo Mark

Darien. Por estar rogando por el perdón de Andrew, había olvidado que no había visto ni sabido nada de Darien en una semana.

-Lo que pasa es que nadie lo ha visto Serena. No contesta el teléfono ni está en su departamento. Solamente le envió un mensaje a David diciéndole que no se preocupen por el- dijo Rei preocupada

-No se nada de él ...y es mejor que no sepa, ya vieron como se puso Andrew...no quiero empeorar las cosas-

-Serena...- me contestó Rei mientras me abrazaba

Era cierto. Si bien siempre iba a querer saber de Darien, lo mejor era que me empezara a olvidar de el si es que quería recuperar a Andrew.

Estaba en mi cuarto luego de haber llegado a casa tarde por estar una noche más esperando afuera del Crown en vano. Me puse a arreglar un poco pues me la había pasado llorando tanto que no había aseado en días. Estaba ordenando mis cuadernos cuando de uno de ellos cayó una foto.

En ella estábamos Darien y yo abrazados en su graduación. Nos veíamos realmente felices y es que así me sentía con el.

En un impulso tomé mi teléfono y le mandé un mensaje.

"Solo quiero saber si estas bien. _Serena_ "

Nada. No recibí respuesta.

"Mark dijo que no sabía nada de ti. Por favor responde, estamos todos preocupados. _Serena_ "

Nada.

Suponía que Darien estaba demasiado enojado conmigo para responderme. Y no era para és de todo...yo había arruinado su relación con su mejor amigo y lo había dejado a él cuando me pusieron a escoger entre ellos dos.

Unos días después estaba sentada en el borde del pequeño muelle que había en el lago con la mirada perdida en el fondo. Ese siempre había sido mi lugar con Andrew. Nunca había ido allí sin él. Era tan raro estar ahí sola.

Vi que una mano sosteniendo un cono de helado de chocolate se extendía hacia mi.

-¿Que estás esperando?- dijo Andrew mientras se sentaba a mi lado- No querrás que se derrita o si?-

-Andrew...- dije casi susurrando tomando el cono- perdóname por favor Andrew...yo ...yo no quise mentirte yo...-

-No digas nada por favor- me dijo interrumpiéndome- No quiero saber más...solamente quiero que me prometas que no vas a volver a mentirme ¿ok?-

-Te lo juro- dije sonriendo y lanzándome a su cuello para abrazarlo- No puedo creerlo...pensé que jamás me perdonarías...-

-¿Bromeas? ...en una semana es tu cumpleaños y no existe ninguna persona sobre la tierra que pueda organizar tu fiesta mejor que yo- respondió guiñando un ojo.

-Lita te amenazó ¿verdad?- dije dándole un bocado a mi helado

-Sip...- contestó él.

Pasamos la tarde hablando de mi próxima fiesta, comiendo pizza y jugando en la feria del parque. Parecía que todo era como antes.

Estábamos en el Crown todos juntos en la barra...como antes, excepto que para mí no se sentía como antes. El lugar de Darien estaba vacío y me sentía tan vacía sin él. Nadie había sabido nada de él y yo estaba preocupada, aunque no podía mostrarlo.

El día de mi cumpleaños llegó. Mis padres me habían despertado con un enorme pastel y un hermoso collar como regalo. Todos mis amigos me llamaron y como todos los años...Andrew me preparó un desayuno especial en el Crown.

Estaba en mi casa alistándome para mi fiesta que celebraríamos en casa de Andrew, cuando recibí un mensaje.

"Feliz cumpleaños princesa. Siempre voy a amarte aunque no podamos estar habrá una parte de mi esperandote en nuestro lugar especial. _Darien_ "

Era el primer mensaje que recibía de Darien desde que dejé su casa el día que Andrew nos encontró.

 **POV ANDREW**

Estaba en casa terminando de alistar las cosas para el cumpleaños se Serena. La fiesta tendría una temática Hawaiana y se que a ella le iba a encantar. Lita estaba en la cocina terminando los aperitivos cuando sonó el timbre.

Abrí y ante mi estaba mi mejor amigo. Corrección...EX mejor amigo.

-¿Que haces aquí?- Le respondí de mala gana

-Andrew...solo quería despedirme de ti-

-¿Despedirte?-

-Si. Estoy camino al aeropuerto pues me voy en 3 horas a Los Angeles. Decidí tomar la beca-

-Bueno...creo ...creo que es lo mejor...poner distancia entre tu y Serena hará que todo esto termine- le contesté

-No. Te equivocas. Puedo estar a miles de kilómetros de ella, pero nunca voy a dejar de amarla.- me dijo y yo lo miré boquiabierto- si Andrew, yo AMO a Serena...a pesar de que tu pienses lo contrario, yo JAMAS jugaría con ella-

-Lo se...lo siento yo...yo dije eso porque estaba...estoy molesto-

-Lo sé y yo también siento haberte mentido...no fue culpa de Serena, desde que esto inició yo debí hablar contigo y nunca lo hice porque tenía miedo de lastimarte...tu eres la única familia que tengo...de verdad siento mucho haberte decepcionado amigo-

Lo abracé y solté un par de lágrimas mientras lo hacía.

-Yo ...siempre serás mi mejor amigo Darien...no tienes que irte...solamente-

-Andrew...yo tengo que irme. No puedo estar junto a Serena porque ella nunca regresaría conmigo sabiendo que te hace daño... y tu no estás de acuerdo verdad?-

-Darien...yo..yo no lo sé...es ..es muy raro tu eres mi mejor amigo y ella es como mi hermana menor y para mi...-

-No digas más...yo tampoco quiero lastimarte ni dañar más nuestra amistad...esto es lo mejor...adiós amigo-

 **SERENA**

Andrew se había lucido realmente con esta fiesta. Todos se estaban divirtiendo. Todos menos yo.

Estaba feliz de que Andrew y yo fuéramos nuevamente amigos, pero no podía dejar de sentir que estaba haciendo mal las cosas.

Intenté bailar y beber algo, mientras fingía una sonrisa lo mejor que podía.

Estaba bailando con mis amigas cuando de pronto no pude seguir con mi actuación y caí de rodillas al piso mientras lloraba desconsoladamente.

La música se apagó y todos me miraban, pero no me importaba. Necesitaba sacarlo. Necesitaba llorar para que la ausencia de Darien no se hiciera tan pesada. Lo amaba. Lo amaba con todo mi corazón y no podía soportar pensar que me iba a pasar la vida, teniendo momentos como este y el no iba a ser parte de ellos.

Andrew me tomó en sus brazos y me llevó a su habitación.

Me puso sobre la cama y me dio un poco de agua.

-Serena que pasa...¿Te duele algo?-me preguntó preocupado

-Andrew yo...yo no puedo más...no puedo seguir fingiendo-

-¿Fingiendo que Serena?-

-No puedo fingir más que no me pasa nada con Darien...¡YO LO AMO! Lo amo con cada parte de mi cuerpo y quiero estar con él. Pensé que podía olvidarme de él porque no quería lastimarte pero...la verdad es que no puedo Andrew...¡me estoy muriendo por dentro!-

-Serena...-

-Se que te mentí y que debí de decirte las cosas desde un inicio...pero ¿porque no puedes entender que lo amo y que el me ama a mi?-

-No es que no lo entienda Serena...es solo que es ...raro...tu eres como mi hermana menor y él es mi mejor amigo... y entonces-

-¿y crees que para mi no fue raro verte con una de mis mejores amigas?-

-Eso es distinto Serena-

-¿En que es distinto Andrew? En que ustedes estuvieron juntos sin detenerse a preguntarme si yo estaba de acuerdo o no? - le dije y el me miró extrañado- Te adoro Andrew, pero al fin entendí que no puedo perder a Darien solamente porque tu no estas de acuerdo y si no lo entiendes...supongo que no podremos ser amigos-

Hubo un largo silencio

-Serena- me dijo tomando mi rostro en su cara- perdóname. Me enfurecí tanto porque me mintieran que no me puse a pensar en los felices que se les veía a los dos...además que Darien es el mejor chico que podrías encontrar...no por nada es mi mejor amigo ¿verdad?- me contestó besando mi frente

-¿Entonces estás de acuerdo?-le respondí con una gran sonrisa

-Si eso te hace feliz y lo hace feliz a él...sí-

Nos abrazamos y ambos lloramos. Se que esta conversación debió ocurrir hace mucho tiempo, pero al menos toda esta situación me había enseñado a valorar el amor verdadero. A partir de hoy nunca más pondría a nada ni a nadie por encima de Darien.

-Espera...lo llamaré y le contaré...seguro que vendrá enseguida...no me responde-

-¡Oh diablos!- gritó Andrew- Serena párate tenemos que irnos al aeropuerto-

-¿Al aeropuerto? ¿Pero porque?-

-Darien vino hace unas horas y me dijo que aceptó la residencia en Los Ángeles-yo lo miré y empecé a llorar nuevamente- No Serena...no llores...el se iba porque te ama tanto que no quería hacerte elegir entre el y yo de nuevo...vamos tenemos que alcanzarlo-

Andrew y yo salimos de la fiesta ante la sorpresa de todos y subimos al auto.

Él manejó lo más rápido que pudo y cuando llegamos al aeropuerto vimos que el vuelo de Darien estaba embarcando.

Andrew compró dos boletos para poder ingresar a la terminal donde estaba Darien y corrimos para pasar seguridad.

Mientras avanzábamos yo pensaba en todo lo que iba a decirle a Darien. Le confesaría que estaba perdidamente enamorada de él y que quería pasar todos los días de mi vida a su lado. Le diría que me perdone por haber sido tan cobarde y no haberme quedado a su lado.

-Es aquí-gritó Andrew- corre-

-Por favor señorita-dijo Andrew agitado - necesitamos hablar con un pasajero de este vuelo...es de vida o muerte-

-Lo siento señor, el vuelo ya se encuentra en despegue-

-No...por favor...por favor debe detenerlo- dije llorando

Segundos después vimos como el avión de Darien despegaba y sentí como mi corazón se partía en dos.

Todo se puso blanco y mis ojos se cerraron.

Desperté sintiendo el sol en mis ojos que ardían. Era más de las 3 de la tarde.

Vi a Andrew durmiendo, sentado a un lado de mi cama usando la misma ropa de la noche veía tan triste. Suponía que yo me debía de ver igual.

Tomé mi celular que estaba al lado de mi almohada y marqué el número de Darien. Suponía que para esa hora ya debía al menos haber aterrizado.

 _"El número que ha marcado está fuera de servicio"_

Seguramente Darien había cancelado su número antes de estaba perdido.

Traté de pararme de la cama haciendo el menor ruido posible, pero parece que mi torpeza de antes había regresado y terminé cayendo.

-Ouch-

-Estas bien Serena?- dijo Andrew despertando de golpe y ayudándome a levantarme

-Si...solamente me arden los ojos y tengo mucha hambre-

-Es normal...anoche te desmayaste. Luego te traje a casa y lloraste hasta las 7 de la mañana...- dijo tomando mi mano- Serena...yo...yo lo lamento mucho si yo hubiera arreglado todo antes ahora tu...-

-Tranquilo...al menos lo intentamos. Se que volveremos a saber de Darien y entonces le diré todo lo que siento por el-

-Serena yo voy a llamarlo hasta que me conteste. Voy a escribirle y de seguro el...-

-Su teléfono está cancelado...no creo que podamos ubicarlo-

-No importa...yo... te juro que voy a encontrarlo-

Le dije a Andrew que se fuera a su casa porque quería dormir, pero no era cierto. Solo quería salir de mi cuarto. Quería ir a caminar por esta ciudad por donde tantas veces caminé con él.

Me vestí y salí sin que mis padres se dieran cuenta. Fui al lago, a la feria, al cine y a cada lugar al que había ido con Darien.

Me senté a comer un helado de chocolate (su preferido y el mio) en aquel restaurante al aire libre que tanto nos gustaba. Toqué mi cuello para masajearlo porque me dolía mucho, cuando sentí algo en él. Me había olvidado que llevaba la cadena con la llave de nuestro lugar especial y entonces recordé su mensaje.

"Feliz cumpleaños princesa. Siempre voy a amarte aunque no podamos estar habrá una parte de mi esperándote en nuestro lugar especial. _Darien_ "

Nuestro lugar especial.

Pagué la cuenta y salí corriendo a tomar un taxi.

Subí por el ascensor y abrí con prisa la puerta de la terraza con la llave que tenía.

Al entrar vi como todo estaba lleno de miles de rosas rojas y en el medio..una carta.

Darien había preparado todo esto para mi antes de irse y yo había sido tan tonta que no había podido entender su mensaje.

Una lágrima resbaló por mi mejilla pensando en que quizá ...si yo hubiera llegado ahí antes...lo hubiera encontrado.

Podía sentir su aroma en ese espacio. Podía imaginármelo colocando cada rosa con ese detalle enfermizo que tenía para todo...haciendo que todo luzca perfecto.

Me senté en medio y abrí la carta:

 _ **Serena,**_

 _ **Espero que cuando este leyendo esta carta aún sea tu cumpleaños o que al menos las rosas no se hayan marchitado. No quería irme sin demostrarte lo mucho que te amo. Se que no podemos estar juntos, pero eso no significa que mi corazón se aleje del tuyo, pues te pertenece solo a ti. Tomo la decisión de irme porque no podría soportar verte y no probar tus besos. Hay quienes dicen que el amor cuando es verdadero siempre triunfa y espero que algún día pueda haber esperanza para nosotros. Estoy seguro que este donde este jamas voy a olvidarte, pues contigo mi vida se tornó de colores y conocí lo que significa amar.**_

 ** _Mi corazón estará esperando por ti toda una vida_**

 ** _Darien_**

Tomé la carta y la apreté contra mi pecho, llorando de impotencia, sintiéndome mal por haber sido tan cobarde y haber perdido a Darien.

Cuando ya no pude llorar más, me recosté en medio de las rosas y me cubrí con una manta que aún tenía su aroma. Traté de imaginar que él estaba allí, que me abrazaba mientras veíamos las estrellas ...pero la realidad me golpeo diciéndome que el no regresaría.

Cerré los ojos y me dormí esperando al menos...soñar con él.


	19. Chapter 19: El final de nuestra historia

La semana siguiente pasamos todos los días intentando comunicarnos con Darien. Llamamos al hospital de Los Ángeles pero todos nos respondían lo mismo: No podían darnos información personal de un interno a menos que fuéramos parientes y Darien había colocado en su declaración de ingreso, que el no tenía familia y todos los mensajes que le queríamos dejar no habían sido aceptados pues al parecer su residencia iniciaba aun en un par de días.

Incluso Amy se había puesto en contacto con todos los amigos de Facebook de Darien que vivían es América, pero ninguno sabía nada.

Mark ofreció enviar a buscarlo con su prima quien vivía allí, pero estaba de vacaciones en México por los siguientes 5 días.

Era desesperante no saber de él. MI corazón me decía que no debía preocuparme, que un día volvería a verlo, pero no podía esperar hasta ese día. ¿Que tal si nuevamente pasaban dos años?

-Tranquila...estoy seguro que vamos a encontrarlo- dijo David sosteniendo mi mano

-Si Serena...ustedes se aman! Acuérdate de las películas...al final el muchacho siempre regresa y el amor triunfa...te lo dice la gran diosa del amor Mina Aino-

¿Sería verdad?

Y que tal que Darien no quería volver a verme y encontraba otra chica y se olvidaba de mí.

-El te ama...y yo te juro que voy a encontrarlo-me dijo Andrew abrazándome al verme llorar.

Así mis días sin Darien pasaban. Lentos y fríos. Sin Sentido.

Darien se había marchado y ahora yo no podía hacer nada...

Esperen...¡Si podía!

Cogí un poco de ropa en mi mochila, tomé mi bicileta y salí a casa de Andrew, sabía que era muy tarde pero tenía que intentarlo.

Llegué hasta su puerta y toqué desesperada.

-¿Quien toca a esta hora?- abrió bostezando y en boxers, lo cual me hizo sonrojar - Serena! Que pasa ? Estas bien?-

-Si ...todo bien...pero no hay tiempo ...necesito que te cambies y alistes un par de cambios de ropa de verano en tu maleta...pero tiene que ser rápido-

-Maleta?...¿a donde vamos?-

-A recuperar al amor de mi vida...- le contesté con una gran sonrisa

Llegamos al aeropuerto y compramos los tickets más caros de la historia...yo tenía mi recién entregada tarjeta de crédito que mi padre me había dado por mi cumpleaños y que había dicho que era solamente para emergencia...bueno supongo que el ir y pelear por lo que quieres puede considerarse una.

Aun así Andrew no me dejó pagar los boletos y dijo yo me encargaría del hospedaje.

Tomamos el vuelo de las 12, el mismo en el que Darien se había ido y a pesar que el vuelo duraba 12 horas, yo solamente pude dormir un par de ellas, porque la emoción de volver a verlo me embargaba.

Por fin después de un viaje tan largo, llegamos a Los Ángeles. Ambos bajamos muy de prisa...como si estuviéramos corriendo para no poder nuestra conexión o algo, y apenas salimos del aeropuerto abordamos un taxi hacia el hospital.

Al llegar ahí fuimos directamente hasta la dirección, esperando que nos pudieran dar noticias sobre Darien. El director nos dijo lo mismo que nos habían dicho por teléfono, pero yo no pensaba moverme de ahí hasta que lo viera, sobre todo cuando me habían dicho que quizá hoy fuera por sus papeles de admisión.

Esperé todo el día. Comimos en el hospital. Dormimos ahí . Incluso Andrew uso sus encantos para convencer a la secretaria del director para obtener al menos el teléfono que Darien había registrado, así que cuando lo tuvimos llamamos inmediatamente pero resultó ser el número de un hotel el cual Darien ya había dejado para mudarse a un departamento.

Cansados y ya sin esperanza, decidimos que lo mejor era buscar un lugar donde descansar y continuar con nuestra búsqueda mañana.

No me iba a dar por vencida. Iba a sentarme en la puerta de ese hospital todos los días si era necesario...pero lo encontraría.

Tomamos un hotel en Wilshire Boulevard, de tal manera que no nos alejáramos mucho del hospital.

Entré en mi habitación, tome un baño y me quedé profundamente dormida.

A la mañana siguiente desperté un poco tarde y fui a buscar a Andrew.

Al no encontrarlo en su habitación, lo llamé al celular y dijo que había ido al hotel donde se había quedado Darien para ver si le daban alguna información adicional sobre él y me pidió esperarlo para ir al hospital.

Se que no debía salir sola pues nunca había estado fuera de Tokio y esa ciudad era inmensa, y se que le había prometido a mi padre que no me despegaría de Andrew y solo así me había dejado ir a América, pero el cuarto me estaba asfixiando y tenía la urgente necesidad de salir y caminar.

Anduve poco más de una cuadra cuando me tope con un hermoso parque con un lago en medio. Uno muy parecido al que teníamos en Tokio.

Caminé por la orilla del lago pensando en si realmente era posible encontrar a Darien en aquella ciudad tan grande, donde no conocía a nadie más que a Andrew.

Sabía que todo había sido mi culpa, que yo lo había perdido y que yo era la causa para que en este momento estuviéramos separados. Nunca me iba a perdonar el haberle causado tanto daño, el haber escogido mi amistad con Andrew sobre el amor que le tenía cuando eran dos cosas que nunca debieron mezclarse.

Las piernas me vencieron y caí cerca a la orilla del lago a llorar.

De pronto una mano pequeña extendió ante mi un cono de helado de chocolate.

-Hola...- le dije limpiándome los ojos- muchas gracias por querer animarme pero no es...-

-Te lo envía el chico de allá- me dijo señalando hacia un lugar que se encontraba vacío para luego salir corriendo.

Era Andrew. Y seguro en este instante estaba comprando otro helado para aquel niño.

Me estaba levantando para ir a buscarlo y que podamos ir al hospital de inmediato cuando lo vi.

Caminando hacia mí ...estaba Darien, luciendo tan guapo como siempre, sonriéndome con ternura como si nada hubiera pasado.

Corrí llorando y me colgué de su cuello para luego tomar su rostro y besarlo como si de eso dependiera mi vida.

Cuando nos separamos puse su frente contra la mía y colocando una mano sobre mi mejilla me dijo:

-Es claro que te gustan los lagos...- dijo sonriendo

-Darien...yo...yo vine porque..-

-Hushh...no digas nada- dijo colocando un dedo sobre mi boca- Andrew me contó todo y además...el hecho de que hayas cruzado medio mundo por mi...me dice que realmente te traigo loca...- contestó con una de sus clásicas sonrisas arrogantes

-Odio que seas tan arrogante...- dije y nuevamente empecé a besarlo

-Ieuwwwww...consigan un cuarto por favor!...- dijo Andrew apareciendo detrás de Darien- Amigo cuando te dije que estaba de acuerdo con que ustedes dos estuvieran juntos...no me refería a que casi te comas a mi hermana en un lugar público sabes...-

-Andrew!- dije saltando para abrazarlo- ¿Cómo lo encontraste?-

-Pues...fui al hotel donde Darien se había quedado y me dijeron que lo único que sabían de él era que se iba a mudar cerca al hospital. Conozco a Darien hace mucho tiempo y se que cuando está triste o quiere olvidarse de las cosas...lee. Así que me dije...donde podría un nerd como Darien Chiba leer sin que nadie lo moleste?- me preguntó como si fuera detective

-Biblioteca- contesté

-Exacto! Así que busqué en mi teléfono las bibliotecas en la zona y encontré que la más grande era la biblioteca pública de los Ángeles, así que corrí hasta allí y en medio de esos libros...estaba nuestro Darien tal y como lo había predicho- terminó colocando sus manos en su cadera y levantando su frente

-Lo conoces demasiado bien...- dije algo asustada

-¿Verdad que da miedo?- añadió Darien riendo

-Bueno luego fue bastante fácil un taxi hasta nuestro hotel y en el camino le conté porque estábamos aquí .Al llegar la recepcionista nos dijo que saliste a caminar y que te fuiste hacia esta dirección. Buscamos en el mapa que podía haber cerca que llamara tu atención y encontramos que si caminabas recto llegarías a este lago y Darien dijo que si había un lugar donde te podríamos encontrar ...era este... ¡y aquí estamos!... Debiste ver su cara cuando me vio parado a su lado en la biblioteca...parecía que había visto un fantasma o algo-

-Serena...- dijo Darien mientras me abrazaba- Te amo y yo...no quiero perderte otra vez-

-Lo sé y yo tampoco quiero perderte...así que no regresaré a Tokio-

-¡QUEEEEEE! - gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo haciendo que todos en el parque voltearan a vernos

-Si! tu ya aceptaste la residencia y es una gran oportunidad para ti y yo...pues mis calificaciones son muy buenas así que podría solicitar una beca aquí. Ya terminé este año escolar y podría iniciar la universidad aquí...claro si es que a ti no te molesta-

-¿Estas bromeando? ¡Claro que no me molesta! Haremos todos tus papeles aquí y cuando terminemos mi residencia y tu primer año en la universidad, regresaremos juntos a Tokio- contestó Darien levantándome en el aire

-Esperen esperen...ustedes dos se olvidan de que nosotros vinimos aquí con permiso del padre de Serena...se imaginan que dirá cuando yo regrese sin su hija? ¡Va a degollarme!- dijo Andrew tocando su cuello con ambas manos

-Pues es un riesgo que correremos...- dije dándole un beso en la mejilla

-Eres mala ¿lo sabías?- contestó y los tres reímos

La semana la pasamos divertiendonos juntos. Era como cuando yo era pequeña y salíamos, con la diferencia que ahora Darien y yo no nos la pasábamos peleando.

Fuimos a conocer la ciudad, a los museos, a la playa y visitamos un par de universidades para matricularme.

Finalmente me decidí por la Universidad del sur de California así que inicié los papeles con la universidad y con el gobierno para obtener mi visa de estudiante.

Andrew nos ayudó mucho preparando el departamento, pues era como si fuéramos recién casados y teníamos que empezar desde cero. Compramos todo tipo de muebles y artefactos (Había olvidado que Darien era millonario). Una semana después , y luego de que yo hablara con mis padres quienes sorprendentemente habían apoyado mi decisión, Andrew regresó a Japón. Prometimos que iríamos a pasar Navidad allá y nos despedimos.

6 meses habían pasado ya y yo ya había iniciado mis clases en la universidad. Darien llevaba muy bien su residencia y todos los médicos lo felicitaban. Nos habíamos adaptado completamente a la vida de Los Ángeles y teníamos grandes amigos. Hasta había aprendido a surfear.

La época de fiestas llegó, así que tomamos un vuelo para regresar a casa.

 **POV DARIEN**

Habían pasado ya más de 11 de las 12 horas que duraba el vuelo de Los Ángeles a Tokio.

Recordé cuando hace un año y medio me encontraba en la misma situación. En esa oportunidad una niñita había inundado mis pensamientos y al llegar había descubierto que se había convertido en una hermosa mujer. Pasaron muchas cosas, pero gracias a una cabina de besos, pude darme cuenta de algo que en el fondo ya sabía...siempre había estado enamorado de ella.

Ahora a mi lado iba esa preciosa mujer, con ese rostro angelical y esa suave piel, tomando mi mano mientras dormía y yo la contemplaba embelesado.

-Estimados pasajeros- dijo la aeromoza por los parlantes- estamos iniciando nuestro descenso a Tokio, por favor abróchense los cinturones y coloquen sus asientos en posición vertical...gracias-

-Despierta dormilona...-le dije besando sus labios

-Ummm..ya llegamos?-

-Ya casi...-

Se sentó y comenzamos a hablar sobre todas las cosas que queríamos hacer y todas las personas a las que queríamos visitar. Ella no podía esperar a ver a sus amigas, ya que a pesar de que hablaban todos los días por skype, siempre las extrañaba mucho.

Seguramente su padre pondría el grito en el cielo cuando le dijéramos que Serena se quedaría en mi departamento, lo cual era lógico dado que ya vivíamos juntos, pero estaba seguro que el anillo que pensaba darle en casa de sus padres para pedirle que se casara conmigo...ablandaría mucho las cosas. Esperaba que Andrew tuviera listo todo.

-Te amo- dijo regalándome una sonrisa

-Y yo a ti princesa...- le contesté

-estimados pasajeros, hemos aterrizado en la ciudad de Tokio, por favor permanezcan sentados hasta que el avión se haya detenido- escuché por el altavoz

Había llegado a Tokio.

Había vuelto a casa...pero esta vez...había vuelto con ella a mi lado y a partir de ahora...iba a ser así siempre.

H ** _ola!_**

 ** _Quiero agradecerles a todas y todos los que se tomaron un tiempo para leer y comentar mi primera historia._**

 ** _Nunca había escrito así que si encontraron algo que no encajaba, les pido que me perdonen._**

 ** _Para mí ha sido una gran experiencia levantarme cada día y pensar e imaginar cómo quisiera que esto hubiera terminado._**

 ** _Mi inspiración vino de una película que amo y quise adaptarla a estos personajes porque siempre pensé que su historia de amor tenía mucho más para contar._**

 ** _Espero pronto volver a escribir._**

 ** _Gracias por todo._**


End file.
